


Viridian and Ironsbane

by Syber_Slash



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou is calmer, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hagakure Tooru Has One For All Quirk, I will explain everything, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, No Destiny knowledge required, Polyamory, UA is a University, shes a sweet heart, slightly op midoriya izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: Izuku had lived through much torment. Each and every day his peers would snicker at and belittle him, while others would confront him, some physically.So who would’ve thought a single accident, one small event, would change everything, and reignite his will and reason to live.He would become a hero and protect those he loves.Even if he loses himself to the machine.





	1. Dawn of the swarm

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **[Spoilers ;)]**

 

Enjoy guys, this is the first chapter and I hope it’ll be to you guys fancy. ^-^

 

Life could be hard, unfair and sometimes downright cruel.

 

Izuku Midoriya knew this very well. He after all had been practically thrown to the side of the road by life, as it decided to make him be born _Quirkless_.

 

His childhood friend, turned into his bully and tormentor due to this, and only when he started high school was he rid of him, at least during class. He had finally been put in a different class, much to his relief.

 

Today was a different day from usual. Today they were going on a field trip.

 

“Today, we’re going on a field trip, just like we told you last week. Where we’re going is rather special” said the teacher as they explained what they’d be doing.

 

“Today we’re going to visit the main research and development lab of Yaoyorozu industries. We were fortunate enough to be reached out to by the company, in hopes of inspiring you students to perhaps expand into other fields of work when you’re older” elaborated the teacher.

 

Izuku perked up at that. He knew a lot about Yaoyorozu industries. They were at the forefront of technology in not just Japan, but the whole world, and he had the opportunity to see where they developed they technology.

 

“Now I hope you all remembered to bring your own lunch, because we’re going right now” said the teacher has he waved for the students to follow.

 

Outside was a bus waiting, prepared to bring them to the laboratory on the other side of town, which luckily wasn’t actually far.

 

The ride was rambunctious, filled with excited and less excited chatter about where they were going. Meanwhile, Izuku was sat in the back, alone, thinking about what he might see at the laboratory. He had been interested about the work Yaoyorozu industries did when he had heard about all they’d done. They were attempting to fill the technological gap created when quirks first manifested.

 

A while later, the bus stopped.

 

“Alright students, we’re here. I would like to remind you, before we’re let inside the security will confiscate all our electronics, so as to make sure we can leak anything we see in there, understood?” explained the teacher once again, receiving a chorus of “yes sir” in response.

 

Everyone quickly made their way off the bus and formed into a single file line as each person was checked for electronics just as they would in an airport. They had an X-ray machine as well to make sure nobody attempted to smuggle anything in internally.

 

When they all made it through, Izuku was slightly upset. They had confiscated his notebook, as they noted his impressive collection of hero notes, and judged it to be safer to not let him take it in, lest he write very detailed descriptions of the gadgets being developed.

 

“Ah hello there everyone” spoke a voice from behind the class.

 

When Izuku turned, his eyes burst wide as he took in who it was that spoke. It was the CEO and head scientist of Yaoyorozu Industries, and he was here, standing in front of Izuku and his class.

 

“Judging by your reacting young man, you know who I am” said Mr. Yaoyorozu as he grinned cheekily at Izuku, which cause Izuku to become red as he realised he was staring.

 

“Y-yes sir, you’re the CEO and head scientist of Yaoyorozu Industries, right?” responded Izuku.

 

“Correct kiddo. My name is Toto Yaoyorozu. You know your people” praised the man.

 

“I-I was just always fascinated by the work your company does, so to be here is massively exciting” said Izuku sheepishly as he poked the tips of his index fingers together.

 

“I’m glad your looking forward to it. Say, what’s your name kiddo?” asked the Toto suddenly.

 

“M-my n-name? I-It’s Izuku M-Midoriya” answered Izuku, very surprised and confused about why the man wanted to know his name.

 

“Well Midoriya, since you’re so excited and fascinated by this and you seem like a bright kid. How about, if you can answer a question every now and again while I show your class around, I’ll let you see one or two of our prototypes that are still in development” suggested Toto as he gave Izuku a large smile.

 

Izuku went bug eyed “Really? Are you sure that’s ok though? I’m just a random student that you’ve barely known for a few minutes” argued Izuku.

 

“Well for one, I’m the CEO, which means I basically make the rules. And second, I consider myself a good judge of character, and you seem like a nice kid, plus, it’s not often you meet someone your age who’s excited about technological advancement in our age of quirks” said the man as he levelled Izuku with an honest smile.

 

Izuku was flabbergasted, and merely stood there for a few moments before shaking out of his shock to answer.

 

“O-ok then, I’ll take you up on it then” answered Izuku shyly.

 

“Brilliant. All right then students, let’s get rolling then shall we?” asked Mr. Yaoyorozu as he turned around and gestured for the students to follow.

 

“Here at the lab, we’ve spent years and millions of yen in developing advancements in technology. Over there you can see one of our earliest inventions. Midoriya, can you tell me who developed it?” explained the man, before suddenly turning his attention to Izuku.

 

Izuku, being suddenly put on the spot, sputtered for a moment before recollecting himself to think.

 

“I believe it was Mitsu Hatsume, right” said Izuku eventually as he recalled the persons name.

 

“Correct kiddo. She developed it and many other of our inventions. She was a genius, but sadly she quit a few years back after her child began to show she had the same intelligence as her mom. Apparently the kid nearly burned down the house several times while trying to tinker with different appliances in their house” said the man as he laughed after the last part.

 

Most of the class snickered along with him.

 

“Enough of that though, let’s move on. Over the last many years we have made great leaps in technology, a lot of which was thanks to my quirk. Another question Midoriya, do you know what my quirk is?” explained Toto before again sending off another question while they continued to walk down the corridors.

 

“Your quirk is called Atomic Reshuffle right? It allows you to change the atomic layout of an object, basically like alchemy” answered Izuku near instantly.

 

“You really do know your stuff kiddo” said the man as he looked to Izuku with a grin.

 

The class merely continued to watch the interactions with intrigue but also slight jealousy. Why was the quirkless nobody getting all of the attention?

 

“W-well, I don’t have much else to do, so I like to research different things in my free time” admitted Izuku sadly as he looked at the floor.

 

Toto looked at the boy with a calculative expression for a moment before turning back around.

 

After walking for a little bit they arrived at a set of doors.

 

“Alright everyone, in here there are some lines on the floor. Don’t. Walk past those lines, or the security will restrain you, understood?” warned the CEO before opening the doors.

 

Past the doors was a giant room, filled with a large amount of workbenches and computers. At each was a scientist working on one project or another.

 

“This here is where most of our scientists work on any idea either submitted by me and the other higher up scientists, or their own theories and projectsif there are no submissions” explained Mr. Yaoyorozu with a small amount of flare.

 

All the students were gaping in awe at the size of the room and all the activity within, but none as much as Izuku. He was practically vibrating with excitement and awe.

 

Toto seemed to notice this, as he gestured for the boy to approach him.

 

“You look fit to burst kiddo” said the man as Izuku was beside him.

 

“I-it’s just super cool seeing where some of the most advanced technology created was made. I always thought the fact we stopped progressing technologically after quirks appeared was a shame. They say we could be in space now if quirks hadn’t appreared” responded Izuku sheepishly.

 

“You really do know your stuff. I was going to ask you a few more questions, but I’ve changed my mind. I’ll give you a trip you’ll never forget” said the man before gesturing for Izuku to follow him. His class was left in the hands of another scientist who knew more about the current department than the CEO.

 

“Um, w-where are we going sir?” asked Izuku nervously.

 

“The prototype labs, like I said, I was going to ask you some more questions, but I changed my mind. I like you kid, you’ve got a bright mind and I like that” said the man enthusiastically.

 

“R-really? You were serious? I thought it was a j-joke” exclaimed Izuku in surprise.

 

“Of course I was serious. I’m a man of my word, and I see great potential in you. I don’t know what you want to be in the future, but I would be willing to take you in as a scientist if you went through university and college” admitted the man.

 

Izuku stopped walking, shocked that someone was praising him.

 

“Hey, you ok kiddo?” asked Toto as he looked at Izuku with a worried expression.

 

Izuku was confused as to why he looked worried, before he realised he had begun to cry.

 

“O-oh, I’m sorry. It’s just, nobody has ever said anything like that to me before” admitted Izuku as he wiped away the tears.

 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Mr. Yaoyorozu still with his worried expression, as he lowered himself to be eye to eye with Izuku.

 

Izuku seemed to contemplate his next words before speaking.

 

“B-because, everyone says I’m useless”

 

“Why do they think you’re useless? You’re obviously an intelligent young man” said the man as he gained a serious expression. He had a feeling he might know where this was going.

 

“B-because I’m quirkless”

 

_‘I knew it. Damn some people nowadays’_

 

“Whoever told you that is a thick headed fool, Izuku” responded Toto as he placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yes really. A quirk doesn’t define you. It’s your actions that define you, and so far I’ve only seen a smart young man, who will be able to do anything he sets his mind to” said Mr. Yaoyorozu honestly as he looked Izuku in the eyes.

 

“E-even becoming a hero? Without a quirk?” asked Izuku with hope in his eyes.

 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. You’ll just have to rely more on technology, but technology can replicate most quirks nowadays anyway so that would really be more to your advantage” answered the man honestly.

 

Izuku couldn’t stop the dam from bursting. Someone thought he could do it. Someone finally believed he could become a hero, even though he didn’t have a quirk.

 

Mr. Yaoyorozu pulled Izuku into a hug. They hadn’t known each other for long, but the man already felt a connected to the boy.

 

A few minutes later, they separated from the hug.

 

“T-thank you sir, for what you said” said Izuku as he gave the man a shaky smile.

 

“You’re very welcome, Midoriya” said the man as he gave the boy a kind and reassuring smile.

 

Toto stood back up again.

 

“Alright kiddo, how about we go see a couple prototypes, shall we?” said the man as he aimed a grin at Izuku, and received a bright smile from the boy in return.

 

The walked down a few more hallways before reaching a pair of doors, with a sign above it saying “attention, experimental tech inside. Beware of possible accidents”.

 

“S-should I be worried about that sign?” asked Izuku nervously as he pointed to the sign.

 

“No don’t worry. We’ve only ever had a few accidents, and this lab has been open for many years. At this point it’s just to make sure people are aware of their surroundings” answered Toto reassuringly as he opened the door.

 

When Izuku entered the room, he was floored, almost literally, by the sights inside.

 

Everywhere was technology and other gadgets one could only dream about.

 

“Welcome to the prototype lab, or as I like to call it, Proto Hall. Here is where we develop the more advanced technology, away from prying eyes, like other companies, or even villains” explained the man gleefully.

 

“Woahhh, this is so cool” said Izuku with stars in his eyes.

 

“Honey? Who’s that?” asked a feminine voice suddenly.

 

Izuku whipped around to see a woman in a white lab coat approach Izuku and Mr. Yaoyorozu.

 

“Hey sweety. Remember that class I was supposed to show around? Well, this boy intrigued me, so I gave him a challenge, and i promised if he completed it I would show him a couple prototypes. He honestly surprised me, he’s very knowledgeable for his age” said the man as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Oh really? Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Coco Yaoyorozu, and I’m this lanky man’s wife, nice to meet you” Said the lady as she reached out her hand for Izuku to shake.

 

“I-Izuku Midoriya, and your names are super similar” answered Izuku as he shook her hand.

 

“It’s a funny coincidence, isn’t it? Well I guess we get to show someone around a bit for once. That hasn’t happened in a few years you know” said Coco as she looked around the lab.

 

“I was thinking, just to be safe, we only show some of the prototypes that are close to being completed, not that we doubt you necessarily Midoriya, we just want to be sure the technology doesn’t get leaked some way to other companies or even villains” said Toto as he gestured towards a certain part of the lab.

 

“I-I understand” reassured Izuku quickly, he knew that this was pretty serious stuff.

 

“Just what I was thinking dear” responded Coco.

 

They two Yaoyorozus then lead Izuku through the lab towards a part of the lab with what almost looked like fish tanks, but inside was what looked like red dust of some kind.

 

“This here is one of our biggest projects to date. Can you guess what it is?” asked Mr. Yaoyorozu as he gestured to the container.

 

Izuku analysed the container and its contents for a few minutes, muttering as he got deep into thought. Meanwhile the two Yaoyorozus looked on in interest at Izuku’s analysing at work.

 

“This might be far fetched, but the only thing I could think of them being would be something like nanomachines?” responded Izuku finally as he looked at the two adults, who quickly grew wide grins at his answer.

 

“You’re right honey, he is smart. You’re right Midoriya, those are In fact nanomachines. We call them SIVA, just because” answered Coco as she shrugged about the name.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened.

 

“Really? You’ve figure out how to make nanomachines?” asked Izuku excitedly.

 

“Yes, well, should I tell him sweety?” asked Toto as he turned to his wife.

 

After a moment of deliberation, she nodded to her husband.

 

“We’ve figured out how to make them, but we can’t get the control program to function properly. We’re missing something, but we’re unsure of what” admitted the man.

 

“Oh, that’s a shame, but I bet you’ll figure it out eventually” said Izuku as he gave them a bright smile, which they returned in kind.

 

**[Attention, anomaly detected]**

 

Izuku whirled around, expecting to see someone. When he didn’t he turned around to look at the Yaoyorozus, who wore perplexed expressions at the boy’s sudden action.

 

“Did you hear someone talk just then?” asked Izuku as he looked at the adults.

 

They both shook their heads.

 

Before Izuku could continue, an alarm went off.

 

“What the hell?” swore Toto.

 

“WARNING. SIVA SELF-ACTIVATION DETECTED” sounded a robotic voice over the loud comms system.

 

“IT'S WHAT?!” yelled Coco as she whipped around to look at the container.

 

Sure enough, inside the container, the red dust looking nanomachines were now moving about and collecting in long streams of nanites, instead of just floating.

 

“Get away from the glass, NOW” yelled Toto, as he pushed Midoriya back.

 

Moments after, the nanites burst through the glass, and like a swarm of bees, flew for a moment before they appeared to make a beline straight for Izuku.

 

Izuku was frozen, believing he was going to die, after having just found hope for his dream. Life truly was cruel, wasn’t it. Izuku clenched his eyes closed, as he could hear the buzzing of the nanite swarm getting closer.

 

When nothing happened, but the sound was still there, Izuku dared to open his eyes.

 

He was beyond shocked, and frightened, when he saw he was surrounded by the swarm of nanites.

 

“MIDORIYA, ARE YOU OK?!” yelled Toto frantically, hoping the swarm was just intending to escape and not kill the boy.

 

“I-I’m o-ok. T-They’re just k-kinda floating around me” answered Izuku, still scared that the swarm might attack at any moment.

 

“All right, thank god. We’re trying to get the SIVA to deactivate, so just sit tight, all right?” the man was as close to the swarm as he dared as he attempted to reassure the boy that he would be fine.

 

**[Command denied, authorised operator not recognised]**

 

“W-What did you say sir?” asked Izuku, having sudden difficulty with hearing what was said.

 

“Midoriya?” responded Toto confused.

 

“I didn’t hear what you said the second time, can you repeat it?” asked Midoriya.

 

“Midoriya, I didn’t say anything. Nobody did” answered the man with confusion dripping from his voice.

 

“B-but I heard someone say something” insisted Izuku.

 

**[Command denied, authorised operator not recognised, SIVA on standby]**

 

“There it was again, b-but why did it say something about a command and authorised operator?” asked Midoriya out loud.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Izuku jumped as he realised he said that out loud.

 

“S-some kind of voice. It said something about command denied and authorised operator. Am I going crazy?” Izuku was becoming very frightened now.

 

“Midoriya, Midoriya calm down, you’re going to be fine. Sweety did you hear that?” reassured Mr. Yaoyorozu before he turned to his wife.

 

“Midoriya, I want you to listen to me, and stay calm alright? I’ll be frank, SIVA isn’t accepting any of our shutdown signals. It’s like it’s decided something else is controlling it, but after what you just said, I think, and this may sound ridiculous, that your in control of it now” explained Coco.

 

Izuku didn’t respond for several seconds.

 

“Midoriya?”

 

“WHAT?!” yelled Izuku.

 

“Midoriya, calm down. I know it sounds crazy, but the way the SIVA is acting makes me think you have something to do with this” elaborated Mrs. Yaoyorozu.

 

“B-but why w-would that even happen?” asked Izuku frantically.

 

“I have an idea but we can figure that out later, right now I want you to try something” continued Coco.

 

“A-all right, what do you want me to do?” asked Izuku after he had managed to calm down somewhat.

 

“Try telling the SIVA to stop moving, can you do that?” asked the lady.

 

“O-ok. SIVA stop” ordered Izuku, somehow managing not to stutter.

 

Barely a second after the words left his mouth, did the swarm do just that. Izuku was now surrounded by a veil of red, as if he was looking through a red tinted dust storm.

 

“It worked” muttered both Izuku and the Yaoyorozus.

 

“Ok, this proves my theory right, far fetched as it was, but no matter. Midoriya can you tell it to condense into a sphere in front of you?” Continued Mrs. Yaoyorozu.

 

“O-ok, SIVA condense into a sphere in front of me” ordered Izuku.

 

After a moment the swarm of nanomachines did as he asked, turning into a sphere in front of him.

 

“Remarkable” muttered Mr. Yaoyorozu as he stared wide eyed at the sphere of SIVA nanites floating in front of the green haired boy.

 

“That was so scary. I thought I was going to die” said Izuku as he fell to his knees and tears began to appear at the edges of his eyes.

 

Coco quickly ran over and checked the boy over for any injuries and when she found none, she merely wrapped Izuku into a comforting hug. Izuku couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she did this.

 

“You’re alright, you’re completely fine” whispered the lady comfortingly as she began to rock him back and forth in a soothing manner.

 

After a few minutes of this, Izuku finally managed to calm down enough to become coherent again.

 

“Midoriya. Something has clearly happened. SIVA shouldn’t have been able to do what it just did, the programs for it weren’t even in place. Could this be your quirk doing something?” asked the lady as she explained what the issue with the nanites behaviour was.

 

“He’s quirkless”

 

Coco whipped around to look at her husband, who was walking over with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

 

“What?” asked the lady incredulously.

 

“We talked on the way here. He told me he was quirkless, but I find it hard to believe after this” admitted the man.

 

“I-I swear, I was told I’m quirkless. I have the extra toe joint” voiced Izuku hastily.

 

“I believe you kiddo, but a toe joint doesn’t automatically mean quirkless, who ever your doctor was, he should have his license revoked. I’m guessing he didn’t do a blood test?” sighed the man as he explained.

 

“N-no, he just took an x-ray, saw my joint, and declared me quirkless” admitted Izuku, as he looked down at the ground, saddened.

 

“About 15% of people with quirks nowadays have the extra toe joint, you know. I think you might have a quirk after all, it’s the only thing that can explain the SIVA’s sudden ability to actually act” answered Mr. Yaoyorozu as he looked at the sphere of SIVA.

 

Izuku’s head whipped up to look at the man so fast, he looked like he should have gotten whiplash.

 

“R-really? I might have a quirk after all?” asked Izuku with newfound hope.

 

“Most likely. We have the equipment to test for it, and under the circumstances I don’t think we have time to ask for parental consent. The SIVA looks to be on standby, so I think we can safely leave it here. We will just have to lock up the lab” said Mr. Yaoyorozu as he reached out his hand for Izuku to grab.

 

Izuku took the hand, and when he was standing up, spared a glance at the SIVA before turning to follow the already departing Yaoyorozus.

 

The walk to where the blood work labs were was short, as there was likely sensitive information like there was with the prototypes.

 

“Alright Izuku, I’m just going to grab and sterilise a syringe then take some blood for the machine, while I do that, sit in the chair there and put your arm up on the side” explained Coco as she pulled out said syringe, and wiped it down thoroughly with disinfectant.

 

When she turned back around to put the syringe to his arm, her eyes widened at the many scars and old burns littering his arms.

 

“Midoriya, what happened to your arms?” asked the lady worriedly.

 

“J-just some accidents. I’m clumsy” answered Izuku with a reassuring smile.

 

Except the smile wasn’t reassuring, Coco could tell. It was a smile to hide the truth behind.

 

She decided not to pursue the matter at this time, but wouldn’t leave it forever.

 

“Alright Midoriya, you’ll feel a prick and after a moment it’ll be over” reassures Coco, before she stuck the syringe into Izuku’s arm and began to draw blood.

 

Once done, she swabs the wound before putting a ball of cotton over it and bandaging it to the wound.

 

Once done, Coco inserts the syringe into a machine. The machine accepts the blood in the syringe, and begins to whir loudly.

 

Several minutes later, the whirring stops, and a screen next to the machine lights up.

 

Toto walks over, and looks over the information on the screen, before turning around with a wide smile.

 

“Congratulations Midoriya. It would seem you do have a quirk after all” congratulated Toto with joy for the boy.

 

Izuku could do nothing other than cry once more. Today had been emotional beyond belief.


	2. Revelation and change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is held do discus what will happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was about time to get this series rolling a bit more.

“Speech” _‘Thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  


Shortly after the confirmation of Izuku possessing a quirk, the Yaoyorozus went to work cleaning up the mess that had been made.

 

Izuku’s class was sent back early, but without Izuku. When the teacher questioned this, Toto merely said Izuku was involved in the small accident that had occurred, and would need to stay and speak with some officers that were going to arrive.

 

The part about the officers was a partial lie though. The police were coming but so too were representatives from the Quirk Registration committee, and they were going to go over the subject of a 15 year old boy in control of a highly self-replicating nanomachine due to his previously unknown quirk.

 

“A-am I going to be in trouble?” asked Izuku nervously.

 

Coco turned to look at him with a reassuring smile.

 

“Don’t worry Midoriya. If they try then we will prevent them from doing anything. You didn’t know about your quirk, and there are papers to prove it. And your mom will be here too remember? She won’t let anything happen to you” reassured Coco as she ruffled the boy’s hair.

 

“T-thank you” whispered Izuku shakily with his head pointed towards the floor.

  


The class had long since left, Izuku and the Yaoyorozus were waiting for the police, government agents and Izuku’s mother.

 

Naturally when Izuku’s mother was called in, she was distraught, believing her son had been hurt in some sort of chemical explosion, however she was quickly reassured that he was completely unharmed, and that in fact he would likely have some good news for her when she arrived.

 

“Can I ask you something?” asked Izuku as he spoke up in the midst of a heavy silence.

 

“Course kiddo, what is it?” replied Toto with a smile.

 

“W-what’s going to happen with me?” asked Izuku nervously. He didn’t want to be taken away, unlikely as it may be, but he was very scared of the possibilities.

 

“Well, first you’re going to have your quirk registered, then you’re going to train it and your use of SIVA. You wanted to be a hero, didn’t you? That means you’ll need to train hard to catch up to all the other kids out there” answered Toto as his smile grew even wider.

 

Izuku’s head snapped to look at the man, with his eyes and mouth open wide.

 

“W-wait, What? W-What do you mean using SIVA? It’s not mine, I technically stole it from you” argued Izuku.

 

Before he could continue he was silenced by Coco speaking up.

 

“Izuku. You can use SIVA in a way we may never be able to, thanks to your quirk. And you didn’t steal it, it was an accident, that means it wasn’t your intention. Plus, it doesn’t seem like we will be able to get it to change ownership again, so you’re sorta stuck with it even if we wanted it back. You want to be a hero, you wanted to be one even when you thought you were quirkless. That means you care about other people deeply and want to keep them safe. That’s why we trust you with using SIVA” explained Coco as she walked towards Izuku, before kneeling down in front of him and looking him in the eyes.

 

Izuku was speechless. They trusted him to be able to become a hero, and to use SIVA to do so.

 

Izuku was about to reply, before a voice rang out loudly.

 

“IZUKUUUUUUUUU” yelled a voice as a green blur quickly made its way over to the boy in question.

 

“M-mom?”

 

“HONEY, ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU HURT?” asked Inko frantically as she looked the boy over, either having forgotten what she was told over the phone, or believing they weren’t speaking the truth.

 

“M-mom, I’m fine, they told you I was over the phone” responded Izuku, exasperated by his mother's hovering tendency.

 

“O-oh, you’re right, they did, I’m sorry honey. I was just so worried when they said you’d been involved in a lab accident and thought you might have been hurt even though they told me you hadn’t been” admitted Inko.

 

“You know we’re right here, right?”

 

Inko whipped around, only now registering the presence of the two Yaoyorozus.

 

“O-oh my apologies. I didn’t see you, I was just so worried about my son” apologised Inko hurriedly.

 

Toto chuckled “it’s no problem, I can’t really blame you. I doubt we would be much different if we heard this happened to our own daughter” admitted the man, while his wife nodded.

 

“Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Inko Midoriya, and I thank you for looking after my son” introduced Inko as she gave a polite bow to the two people.

 

“Hello ma’am, my name is Toto Yaoyorozu and this is my wife Coco Yaoyorozu” introduced Toto as well.

 

Inko blinked “Your names rime”

 

“We are aware, and that does nothing more than strengthen our love for each other” joked Coco as her husband let out a laugh.

 

“Hello, are you the Yaoyorozus?” asked a new voice.

 

All heads in the room turned to look at the door, where a new small group of people were standing.

 

“Yes, that would be me and my wife here. Are you from the Quirk Registration Committee?” responded Toto.

 

“I and my companion here are, but I believe these two other gentlemen are from the police” corrected one of the men in a suit.

 

“Yes, my name is detective Tsukauchi, and this is officer Sansa. We’re here from the Musutafu police force” answered a man in a trench coat as he gestured to a man with a cat head behind him.

 

“Excellent, that means we’re all here then. If you would follow me and my husband, we will show you to the conference room” said Coco as she gestured for the people to follow.

 

They walked for a few short minutes through several hallways, before eventually making it to the aforementioned conference room.

 

“There is a coffee machine over in the corner there, if anyone would like coffee, or if you would prefer tea, then there are some tea bags in the cabinet beside it” offered Toto as everyone walked inside the room.

 

Several people, including Inko, thanked the man and walked over to procure some refreshments for the potentially long meeting that was about to happen.

 

After everyone had gotten their refreshments and sat down, Toto started off.

 

“Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here. Some may have an idea as to why they are here” he looked at the government agents and the police “and others may not” he looked at Inko.

 

“I will explain why you are here. A few hours ago, while Midoriya’s class was being shown around the lab, I issued a sort of friendly challenge to him, where if he could answer any questions I would ask him, I would show him a few of our prototype developments. He passed the challenge with flying colours, might I add, and we went to the prototype labs, while his class was left in the capable hands of my staff. When we arrived there, he met my wife, and the three of us together went to check out our latest achievement, the SIVA nanites. However, shortly after we went up to it, it unexpectedly activated itself, which should be impossible as it did not have the necessary programming to be active at all. It escaped containment and appeared to move to hurt, or perhaps even kill Midoriya” a loud gasp emanated from Inko, as she took in that bit of information “however, when I got to him it merely seemed to float around him, like a sort of tornado. Our attempts to deactivate the nanites were met with failure, until Midoriya claimed to be hearing voices, despite none of us speaking. My wife quickly made a rather far fetched theory, which turned out to be true, which was that the SIVA somehow got attached to Midoriya” a low murmur spread between the two government agents “Midoriya claimed to have been declared quirkless, which we believe, but we decided to investigate. Thanks to a recently developed machine, we were able to determine that Midoriya, is in fact NOT quirkless”

 

“What?! How?!” spoke up Inko rather loudly.

 

“Calm down Ms. Midoriya. When Izuku was 4, and he went to the quirk doctor, he took an X-ray and declared your son quirkless, yes?” asked Coco as she took over for this part.

 

“Yes, he just told us he would never get a quirk” admitted Inko as she stared at the table, the day being a terrible memory for her as much as it was her son.

 

“That doctor should have his license revoked” responded Coco simply.

 

Inko snapped up to look at the woman “what? Why would you say that?” asked Inko as she looked at the lady in confusion.

 

“The process of checking for quirks through blood work isn’t a recent development miss. The doctor wrote off the toe joint as quirklessness. This is in fact a false assumption as a portion of the quirked community have the extra toe joint” explained Coco.

 

“S-so, you’re saying for over 10 years we thought Izuku was quirkless, when he had a quirk?” asked Inko as she began to tear up.

 

“Yes miss. You’re son had a quirk all along. It just never showed itself because the circumstances of its use were never encountered” finished Coco as she smiled reassuringly to the green haired mother.

 

Inko finally broke, sobbing loudly as she embraced her son. Izuku faired little better, as he also began to tear up and cry, but not as loudly as his mother.

 

After several minutes where they were allowed to get everything out of their system, did the government agents speak up.

 

“Is this why we are here, sir?” asked one of the men.

 

“Partially, you’re here because of the gross misconduct on the doctors side, but also to make sure we have everything right for the next part” responded Toto.

 

“Now, Ms. Midoriya-“ began Toto.

 

“Please, call me Inko. You’ve done so much for us, more than you might know, so it’s only fair I let you call me my given name” interrupted Inko politely, as she put up her hand.

 

“Alright, Inko. About Izuku’s quirk, the machine identified it as a technopath quirk, that seems to attract electronics, but more so AI and other similar programs. It also seems to allow him to control, or manipulate them, however we do not know how as of yet. So, with that in mind, can you tell us what your quirk is and the fathers quirk” asked Toto as he explained.

 

“My quirk is Attraction of small objects. I can levitate small objects to my hand. Izuku’s fathers quirk was fire breath. I don’t see how it became a technopath quirk though” answered Inko honestly.

 

“She’s speaking the truth” spoke a new voice.

 

Every head turned to look at the trench coat wearing detective.

 

“Pardon Mr. Tsukauchi?” questioned Toto.

 

“Apologies, I should’ve mentioned, my quirk is called lie detector, which means I can tell when someone is speaking the truth or lying” apologised the detective as he explained himself.

 

“Oh, well that’s very handy, thank you detective” responded Toto, before getting back to the conversation at hand.

 

“So I can sort of see where your quirk fits in. But the father, are you sure he has fire breath?” asked Toto.

 

“Well, he always claimed to have a fire breath quirk, but I’ve never actually seen him use it” admitted Inko.

 

Toto hummed in thought before turning to the Committee agents.

 

“Do you have anyway to check through the quirk registry for information about this?” asked Toto as he regarded the men in suits.

 

“Yes, I can check. Do you have a name ma’am?” answered one of the men before turning to Inko.

 

“Hisashi Midoriya. We’re divorced now, but I didn’t change my name after the divorce went through, it was more paper work than I could afford at the time” answered Inko as she gave a half hearted shrug.

 

“Alright, can I get an appearance as well?” said the man as he typed away at the computer.

 

“Of course, he had black hair, brown eyes, was rather tall and was always a bit pale” answered Inko as she described her ex-husband.

 

“Yes, that should be enough. Give me a moment please” the worker typed at the computer, seemingly sifting through the information on the screen, as his eyes could be seen moving back and forth at a fast pace.

 

After a few moments he turned the computer around.

 

“Hisashi Midoriya. His quirk is in fact, not fire breath. His quirk appears to be some form of technopath quirk which allows him to manipulate AI and other programs, similar to how you explained Mr. Midoriya’s quirk to be” explained the man.

 

“Are you sure? If that’s the case, why would he lie about his quirk?” questioned Inko who was shocked but by the news, but less so than expected.

 

“We may not know unless we ask him. We will take care of this, if he’s going around misinforming people of his quirk, then it could spell trouble one day” informed the man as he turned the computer around and began to type away, most likely to inform someone of what was going on.

 

Toto hummed before gaining everyone’s attention “There is one more matter to attend to”

 

Everyone turned to look at the man.

 

“As I said before we were sidetracked by the matter of Izuku’s quirk, SIVA no longer listeners to our instructions”

 

A few people in the room, who understood the implications, gained wide eyes.

 

“Therefore, it is effectively out of our hands. It is for that reason the police are here. The fact that SIVA is no longer under our control, could spell disaster if it came out of control” explained Toto.

 

“Then what do you intend for us to do” asked Inko, who was scared of what might happen to her son.

 

“Simple. We would like to invite the Midoriyas to live with us, so we can keep surveillance over the SIVA while Izuku becomes accustomed to it” replied Toto as he gave a bright smile, like it was the most logical thing to do, which in this case it may have been.

 

The Midoriyas said nothing, merely gapping at the man.

 

After a near full minute, Izuku seemed to shake of the shock.

 

“W-wait, what do you mean by that?” asked Izuku, voice laced heavily with confusion.

 

“What we mean is, you are capable of controlling SIVA in a way we may never be able to, plus it is unlikely that we will ever be able to regain control of SIVA again. Didn’t we tell you this already?” responded Coco before her husband could.

 

“W-well, yes you did, but-“

 

“But nothing. We need to keep an eye on the SIVA, and this is the best way of doing so. It’s not like we’re low on room either, we have plenty of it, so it would be rather welcome actually if you moved in” interrupted Coco before explaining.

 

The detective gained the rooms attention by coughing into his hand.

 

“This whole situation is rather unorthodox, but considering the fact Midoriya technically now controls something of Yaoyorozu’s property, I believe this is the least you could do to ensure that it is within sight of the owners, and that it doesn’t go out of control and hurts someone” explained the detective as he gave his input.

 

Inko, who had snapped out of her daze when the detective began to speak, spoke up with soon after.

 

“If it keeps my son from getting hurt, or in trouble, then we’ll do it” answered Inko as she gave the Yaoyorozus a determined look.

 

Toto clapped his hands together.

 

“Wonderful, I’m glad we got this sorted out. For now, I believe there will be no trouble in letting the SIVA remain here at the lab while you two go home and rest until tomorrow. Then me and my wife will be by with some help to pack up with you so you can move in. Does this sound fine?”

 

“So soon?!” exclaimed both Midoriyas in sync.

 

“Of course, SIVA will likely require a lot of work to get under control, and we can’t afford it to go out of control again like it did today, especially if Izuku is nowhere near the nanites. We don’t as of yet know if his control is only vocal or not” explained Toto as he level the two greenette with a serious expression to get the point across.

 

“O-oh, ok that makes sense” answered Izuku.

 

The group of people then finalised details, before splitting up leaving.

 

Inko and Izuku were sitting in a car, provided by Yaoyorozu Industries to take them home.

 

“So, I guess we should file a lawsuit against the doctor, eh?” Said Inko randomly as she spoke up to fill the silence in the car.

 

Izuku turned to his mom with a raised eyebrow, before turning to look out the window again.

 

“Guess you’re right. He made my life a living hell for more than ten years” responded Izuku absentmindedly.

 

Inko turned to him with a very worried expression.

 

“Was it really eating you up so much that you didn’t have a quirk?” asked Inko with worry thick in her voice.

 

Izuku froze up as he realised what he had just said. He sat there for a moment thinking over his next words, before letting out a long sigh as he decided it couldn’t be avoided anymore.

 

“No, it’s not that. I’ve… been bullied, heavily, since I was declared quirkless. That’s why I’ve often come home with bruises and other injuries” admitted Izuku as he continued to look out the window, not wanting to look his mother in the eyes after revealing he had been lying to her for years.

 

Silence returned as Izuku continued to look out the window.

 

After a minute of silence.

 

“Was it Katsuki?”

 

Izuku’s eyes widened as he turned to look at his mom. She was looking at him with a frown, as if she wasn’t all that surprised about what he said.

 

“You’re… You’re not surprised?” asked Izuku incredulously.

 

Inko chuckled “you’re not as good at being subtle as you think, it wasn’t hard to figure out something was wrong, and even easier to figure out what was happening, but I couldn’t do anything about it unless you told me” admitted Inko.

 

Izuku stared at her for a moment before turning to look at his feet.

 

“Yes. It was largely Kacchan. He goaded everyone else into joining, or scared off anyone else from getting close to me” responded Izuku as he answered Inko’s question from before.

 

Inko remained quiet for a moment.

 

“I had a feeling. Ever since he stopped coming over I had a feeling something was wrong. When you started coming home, trying to hide bruises, most of which were burns, I linked the two together”

 

Inko remainder silent for a few moments, before continuing.

 

“Tomorrow, before we go to the Yaoyorozus estate, i'm going to call Mitsuki and inform her of what’s been going on. Understood?” said Inko as she levelled Izuku with a serious gaze.

 

Izuku swallowed.

 

“Y-yes mom” replied Izuku nervously. His mother was horrifying when she got serious.

 

The rest of the drive was spent with Izuku and Inko talking about what the Yaoyorozu estate might be like, and when they got home they had a quick dinner before immediately going to bed.

 

The next day was going to be hectic after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is looking interesting to you guys. Its certainly interesting to write.


	3. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up the day after the incident, ready to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took much longer to write than i'm happy with.
> 
> Anyway, thanks as usual to my betas Oosername and Kolra.

“Speech” _‘Thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  


The next day had arrived quickly, quicker than Izuku would have liked.

 

True to Inko’s words, she had called Mitsuki Bakugou to tell her about her son’s actions towards Izuku.

 

To say Mitsuki was furious, would be an understatement.

 

Izuku was in the other side of the room from where his mom was standing, speaking with the ash blonde lady, and he could hear her, without it being on speaker phone.

 

After the call ended, Inko did not tell Izuku what would happen with Katsuki, when Izuku asked her.

 

“No Izuku, I won’t tell you and that’s the end of it. Understood” Inko had put her foot down, and wouldn’t hear anything else of it.

 

“Understood” agreed Izuku reluctantly.

 

Inko sighed “Good, now, let’s get everything packed, ok?”

 

Izuku nodded and went to his room to pack up, closing the door behind him.

 

He stood in front of the door for a moment, looking around his room.

 

After a moment, he packed his All Might merch, his clothes and lastly, his hero notes.

 

He took a look at the latest notebook.

 

Tears began to fall from his eyes as he began to think.

 

_ ‘It’s not a dream anymore. I can become a hero now’ _

 

Izuku hugged the book to his chest as he cried silently.

 

Eventually he calmed down, and continued to pack his room, before the doorbell rang.

 

“Izuku, can you get it? I’m busy packing my room” yelled Inko from the other side of the apartment. 

 

“Ok mom” yelled Izuku in response.

 

Izuku walked out of his room to open the front door.

 

“Heya kiddo. You sleep well?”

 

At the door stood Toto, flanked by two rather large men.

 

“Oh, good morning Mr. Yaoyorozu, and yes thank you, I did” greeted Izuku with a smile.

 

“Please. call me Toto. Being called Mr all the time makes me feel old” Toto gave a lazy wave before putting on a smile.

 

“A-are you sure?” Izuku was very unused to being on a first name basis, having been ousted by everyone for his quirklessness.

 

“I asked didn’t I? Plus, we’re going to be living under the same roof, so being called by my family name would be weird when I’m at home” admitted the man as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“O-oh, w-well, please come inside then Mr. Yao- I mean Toto-san, and please, call me Izuku” first name basis would take some getting used to.

 

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind” thanked the man as he walked in, followed by the two men.

 

“Oh, Yaoyorozu-san. I wasn’t expecting you this early” greeted Inko, surprised by his early arrival.

 

“The labs are closed for now, since SIVA is out of containment it’s not safe enough for the staff to work” explained Toto as he walked into the former living room, now filled with boxes of belongings.

 

“So you had the day off and decided to come early?” finished Izuku as he followed the man into the room.

 

“Technically no, but Coco insisted she do the paperwork while I come over to help pack up, if you needed it” corrected the man as he smiled sheepishly, realising how it could seem, with him having left the work to his wife.

 

“Paperwork?” asked Inko inquisitively.

 

“Oh, right, I didn’t mention yesterday. For the purpose of keeping SIVA near Izuku and to allow him rudimentary use of it in public, we are getting him a special quirk license that will allow him to use SIVA, and by extension his quirk, in public. Of course, you can’t use it to stop villains or anything like that, but you can use it to help people with lesser things, kinda like public service” explained the man as he brought out his phone to show Inko the details.

 

Inko’s eyes moved back and forth as she looked over the information on the page, before looking up at the man with wide, surprised eyes.

 

“You’re getting him this? He can essentially work as a rescue hero with this license if I’m understanding this right” 

 

“In theory he could, but I don’t think the heroes or police would let him get away with it even for the license, so don’t go running into a disaster anytime soon, ok kid?” Toto put on a stern voice at the last part, showing he meant it.

 

“Y-Yes sir, I won’t” answered Izuku as he straightened up, mostly from fear.

 

“Good. Now, how far along with packing up are you?” asked Toto as he changed the subject.

 

“Oh, we are mostly done. I am just missing a few things from my room, then some other things in the bathroom” answered Inko.

 

They then went back to work with packing, with Toto helping Inko pack her room and the bathroom while Izuku finished packing his room.

 

The two men that had arrived with Toto carried the boxes already packed, when they arrived, into the moving truck outside the apartment complex.

 

It didn’t take long before everything was packed and in the truck and ready to go.

 

“Guess this is it” said Izuku absentmindedly as he stood in the doorway to the apartment.

 

“I suppose so, but it’s also the beginning of a new adventure, right Izuku?” Inko stood behind Izuku, as she spoke.

 

“I guess you’re right” answered Izuku as he turned to her with a bright smile.

 

They closed the door to the apartment for the last time, leaving behind memories good and bad.

  
  


The drive to the Yaoyorozu estate was a fairly pleasant one, mostly spent with Inko and Toto conversing, with Izuku bouncing in every now and again.

 

It was surprisingly far away from where they lived before, but still within Musutafu.

 

“This is a rather long fence, but I see no entrances along it” Inko was confused by the lack of a gate in the fence.

 

“Oh, that would be because it’s our fence” answered Toto matter of factly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

“It’s what?” asked Inko incredulously.

 

“Did I not mention we live in a mansion?” asked Toto as he realised it slipped his mind the night before.

 

Izuku and Inko were speechless for a moment, before they both sighed.

 

“I don’t have the energy to be surprised like I normally do. I shouldn’t really be surprised anyway, your company makes a massive amount of money” answered Inko with Izuku nodding in agreement.

 

“Oh. Well it looks like we’re here” Toto pointed out the window.

 

Izuku and Inko looked out the window, and sure enough just a bit down the street was a massive gate, leading past the fence.

 

As they got to the gate, it opened, likely a signal from the car, or a guard looking through a camera.

 

The moving truck was behind the car Izuku and Inko were sat in, and followed in before the gate closed again.

 

The amount of land they owned was massive, as the drive from the gate to the mansion alone was an extra two minutes. It must have been extremely expensive.

 

“Well, we’re here. Welcome to the Yaoyorozu estate, and now your home too” said Toto with flair as he opened the door to exit the car.

 

Izuku and Inko stepped out, and could do nothing more than gawk at the immense size of the mansion they would now be living in.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to living here” said Inko finally as she pulled herself together.

 

“Me neither” agreed Izuku.

 

“How about I show you two around, while the guys move your things into your rooms” suggested Toto as he gestured for Izuku and Inko to follow.

 

As he walked towards the door, Inko and Izuku followed.

 

The doors were immense. Towering over them, almost ominously so.

 

“Ah, don’t worry about the doors. They have a mechanism to help open it when you push them” reassured the man as he noticed their apprehensive glances at the doors.

 

Izuku and Inko merely nodded, expressions blank as they were content to merely follow the man and listen to his explanation.

 

As they walked, Izuku had the time to finally properly look the man over, without the anxiety of this great man being in his presence.

 

He was a tall man, compared to Izuku, with black hair. He was a bit large, but not much beyond the average man, but not was Izuku would’ve expected.

 

Toto hummed for a moment as he entered the massive doors, before turning to address Inko and Izuku.

 

“Neither of you have had lunch yet today, have you?” asked Toto, with his hand on his chin.

 

Both Izuku and Inko shook their heads.

 

Toto hummed again, before smiling and clapping his hands together “I thought so. How about before we have that tour, we eat lunch. That way you can meet the staff before hand” suggested the man.

 

“That sounds like a lovely idea” responded Inko as she out her hands together, smiling brightly at the suggestion.

 

Izuku nodded in agreement with a smile of his own.

 

“Brilliant. This way then, I will tell the cooks to prepare a meal, meanwhile we can talk about your training Izuku” Toto began walking as he showed the two to the dining hall.

 

“Ah, yes. I had been wondering about that” Inko had been very worried ever since she had been told the night before about Izuku’s situation. The fact that her son was now in possession and control of nanotechnology, made her worry for his safety, both from the nanomachines themselves, and those who would attempt to use them for evil.

 

“Don’t worry Inko-san, we have taken every possible precaution to ensure Izuku won’t be hurt while training his use of SIVA” assured Toto. He knew well what she was likely thinking, having been the son of a similarly worried mother.

 

“Thank you. Izuku means the world to me. I wouldn’t be able to bear it if he was taken from me” thanked Inko with a small smile, as she subconsciously grasped Izuku’s hand.

 

Toto gave her a nod, smiling kindly to alleviate her worries.

 

They continued to walk through long, tall hallways, until they reached the dining hall.

 

When they entered, they could already see two people sitting in the seats.

 

“Ah Coco, you already got lunch ready?” asked Toto, as the staff were in the process of wheeling in their food.

 

“I did. Thought you might ask if they wanted lunch before the tour, so I had the cooks prepare beforehand” answered Coco as she waved to Izuku and Inko with a smile.

 

“Mom, dad, who are these two?”

 

Izuku and Inko blinked in surprise at the interjection of the new voice.

 

“Oh shoot” swore Tot and Coco in sync, as their gazes were drawn to the second person that had been present in the hall, when they arrived. They seemed stuck, as they tried to figure out what to say.

 

Luckily for them, someone else took over.

 

“Hello, my name is Inko Midoriya, and this is my son, Izuku Midoriya. Who might you be young lady?” introduced Inko as she gave a polite bow.

 

“Oh, I am Momo Yaoyorozu, it’s a pleasure to meet you” introduced Momo as she stood up from her chair and bowed in greeting as Inko had.

 

Inko blinked.

 

“You named your daughter in a similar manner to your own names?” asked Inko in an amused tone as she looked at the sheepish adults who had gotten together to, most likely, discus how to explain the situation to their daughter.

 

“It was an opportunity neither of us could bring ourselves to pass” admitted Toto only to receive an elbow from his blushing wife.

 

“Hey, you promised not to tell” said Coco with a tone that betrayed her facial expression, that being her slight scowl, but held back laughter.

 

At this point Inko noticed that Izuku had been very quiet since Momo spoke up.

 

When she turned to her son, she could see him frozen in his place, with a blush on his face as he stared wide eyed at Momo, who hadn’t noticed yet.

 

Inko knew immediately what was happening, but decided to take the chance to tease her son.

 

“Izuku, I know she’s pretty, but that doesn’t mean you can stand there and gawk at her” whisper teased Inko as she leaned in close to her sons ear.

 

The reaction was immediate.

 

“W-w-what a-are you t-talking about m-mom” whisper yelled Izuku as he covered his face and turned away sharply from Momo.

 

Inko chuckled into her hand at her sons embarrassment, while Momo looked on in confusion, having looked over as he turned abruptly.

 

Toto and Coco decided to speak up at that point.

 

“Momo, you remember yesterday when we told you there had been an incident at the labs, right?” asked Toto, hands together in front of him.

 

“Yes, you were quite busy yesterday, and mom also for most of today” responded Momo, with a furrowed brow.

 

“What we forgot to mention, was the fact that the SIVA prototype self-activated, and escaped containment” continued Coco as she took over for her husband.

 

Momo’s eyes widened “but wasn’t that impossible? You said it didn’t have the necessary parameters to maneuver much less activate by itself”

 

“It should have been, but the reason as to how and why, is standing right there” Toto and Coco both pointed to Izuku, who had stopped covering his face to follow the conversation.

 

Momo was visibly confused, not seeing the coronation between the incident and the boy in front of her.

 

“How are you the reason?” asked Momo, her face perplexed as she scrutinised the boy.

 

“U-uh, w-well, my p-previously u-undiscovered quirk t-took control of the n-nanites” stuttered Izuku. He had been isolated from his peers and equally so the girls, meaning he was extremely nervous around them.

 

“Took control? Previously undiscovered? Mom, dad, what’s he talking about” asked Momo as she returned her attention to her parents.

 

“Izuku here though he was quirkless, but it turned out he has a Technopath quirk, which allows him to influence and control electronics, more notably AI and AI like programs. His quirk also attracts these, meaning when he got close enough, his quirk seems to have taken control over SIVA. Since it didn’t have anything else controlling it his quirks seems to have formed a permanent link between Izuku and SIVA, meaning it’s functionally his” explained Toto, to his now firmly shocked daughter.

 

“This is also why he’s here. We need to keep an eye on SIVA, to make sure it doesn’t go out of control and that no one attempts to take advantage of it. For that, the Midoriyas will now be living here, with us” concluded Toto, as he turned to look at Izuku calculatively.

 

Momo was silent for a few moments.

 

“Intruiging. But I guess it can’t be helped” sighed Momo.

 

“One thing though. Why was Midoriya-san even in the prototype labs to begin with?” asked Momo as she held her hands on her chin, glaring slightly at her dad.

 

Toto attempted to ignore the glare, before responding.

 

He was not quick enough though, before someone else did.

 

“He issued another one of his “quizzes”, which apparently Izuku did exceedingly well in” responded Coco, causing Toto to sputter as he had been found out.

 

Momo sighed again “I told you that one day there was going to be an accident, yet you never listen”

 

Toto said nothing, opting to grumble under his breath.

 

“Well, alright, now that that’s out of the way, let’s have lunch, then have that tour” said Coco as she clapped her hands together as she tilted her head.

 

Everyone agreed, before sitting down and beginning eating.

 

Everyone chatted, learning about each other and their hobbies.

 

After they had eaten, Izuku and Inko were shown around the mansion by the Yaoyorozu family.

 

The mansion was large, large enough for Izuku and Inko to have an entire section for themselves, resembling a large house.

 

“This is so much. Is there anything we can do to repay you for letting us stay here?” asked Inko, having been taught to repay kindness shown.

 

“No need. This is the least we can do considering the circumstances” assured Coco as she waved it off.

 

“But it doesn’t feel right for me to be here without doing anything. I’d suggest household chores, but you have hired staff for that. Plus, now that I’m here, I can’t continue my job anyway, meaning I’d have nothing to do along the day” insisted Inko, as she frowned, folding her hands nervously.

 

Toto put a hand on his chin “say, what was your job, Inko?”

 

“Oh, I worked as an office assistant at a law firm” replied Inko.

 

“Well, how about working for us then? We’ve been thinking of a personal assistant to keep track of our paperwork, but we’ve never had enough to warrant hiring one” asked Toto as he clapped his hands together, while giving Inko a bright smile.

 

“While that would be lovely, are you sure? Am I qualified for a position like that?”

 

“How about this. We hold a trial period, and depending on how it goes, we either move you to another position or keep you there. Does that sound fine?” suggested Coco as looked to her husband for affirmation, which he gave.

 

Inko was silent for a moment, thinking it over.

 

“Alright, I’ll will try. I hope to live up to your expectations” answered Inko as she bowed to the couple.

 

Things were looking up for the Midoriya family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be focusing on this fic for a few chapters, before returning to Trust me.
> 
> Ill see you all next chapter.


	4. Viridian Dark and Refracted Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neato, my plan to make several chapters of this fic before going back to Trust me has gone down the drain. Meh, just means you get more stuff quicker.
> 
> Thanks as usual to my betas Kolra and Oosername.

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’  _ **[SIVA]**

 

This chapter will feature a flashback. It will be obvious when it begins.

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  


A few weeks had passed since Izuku and Inko moved in with the Yaoyorozus, and Izuku had made incredible progress in controlling SIVA.

 

The first training session had not gone exceedingly well, as it ended with SIVA attempting to tear up and use the training room to create more nanites, luckily Izuku managed to stop it before it got far.

 

They had also quickly figured out that Izuku could in fact control SIVA telepathically, which proved to be exceedingly helpful in guiding the nanites.

 

What had been the most troublesome, was constructing objects, as they had figured out that to create an object, Izuku either needed to know how it’s made, and it’s atomic make up, exactly like Momo needed with her Quirk: Creation, or he could use a storage device, like a phone to store the blueprints and necessary information.

 

The latter turned out to be a great boon, as Izuku was not as adept at remembering formulas as Momo was. This was likely an adaptation in Momo’s hippocampus, which likely made it easier for her to remember such things. But this is merely Izuku and the quirk doctors theory, as the brain still isn’t very well understood.

 

After getting past the gap of the how, it was a matter of getting the process down, which was still an issue, as his control over SIVA would slip occasionally.

 

It was due to this, that SIVA wasn’t with him as he walked through the streets of Musutafu, as both Izuku and the Yaoyorozus deemed it too risky in case he lost control and instead opted to leave it in a dormant state back at the training rooms, which had been built on the massive amount of ground the mansion laid on.

 

Izuku was out, looking through different stores, trying to find a new All Might figurine that had been released the week prior. He had gotten successful, and was now heading towards the bus station to take the bus back to the Yaoyorozu estate.

 

The universe however, had different plans. The universe being the author. Yeet.

 

Izuku, whilst in thinking, was not completely paying attention to his surroundings, and walked head first into another person.

 

“ACK” yelped Izuku and the person he walked into.

 

Izuku quickly shook it off as he moved to stand up and apologise.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Are you ok?” apologised Izuku, as he put out his hand to help up the… floating set of clothes?

 

“Nah, it’s ok, I wasn’t paying attention much either” replied the floating set of clothes, as the sleeve moved up to his hand, before what felt like a hand grasped his own.

 

_ ‘Invisibility quirk? Some kind of light refraction?’ _ Thought Izuku.

 

He had not realise he had said that outloud.

 

“Wow, yeah it is. How’d you know?” asked the.. girl? From the sound of their voice, they were a girl

 

“I said that outloud?” asked Izuku, wearing a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Yup. Have a habit of thinking aloud?” asked the invisible girl.

 

“A bad one, yeah. Oh, I should introduce myself. I’m Izuku Midoriya” replied Izuku before introducing himself, with small polite bow.

 

“Oh, right. Nice to meet ya, Midoriya, I’m Tooru Hagakure” greeted Tooru in kind with a small bow of her own.

 

“TOORU” yelled a new voice from down the street.

 

Izuku turned to see a pink blur approaching him and Tooru.

 

“Don’t worry Mina, I’m fine” says Tooru dismissively as the person gets close.

 

“Jeez, and people tell me I’m reckless, meanwhile you run around corners when only your clothes are visible” said the pink blur, which turned out to be a girl with pink skin and hair.

 

_ ‘She’s kinda cute. Wait what?’  _ Thought Izuku before realising what he had though, which brought a small blush to his cheeks.

 

“Nothing happened so it’s all good, right Midoriya?” said Tooru as she turned her attention back to Izuku.

 

“Uh, right, it’s all good” answered Izuku, thankful for the distraction.

 

The pink girl looked unconvinced, but relented anyway.

 

“If you say so. By the way, I’m Mina Ashido, pleasure to meet you” greeted Mina while giving Izuku her hand to shake.

 

“Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya and it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Ashido-san” greeted Izuku, taking her hand and shaking it.

 

“Call me Mina, I prefer it over my family name” insisted Mina as she gave a dismissive wave before smiling kindly at him.

 

“Oh, same with me too” insisted Tooru as well.

 

“A-are you sure? W-we’ve only just met” Izuku was very unsure, still unused to being casual with peoples names.

 

“Why not? You seem like a nice fellow” responded Mina as she put her hands on her hips.

 

“You were very polite when I ran into you, so I think it’s the least I can do” replied Tooru as she gave her reason.

 

“The least you can do, eh? Why not treat him to lunch then, as a way to say sorry?” suggested Mina as she grinned teasingly.

 

“W-What?” stutter yelped Tooru.

 

_ ‘She stuttered?’  _ thought Izuku and Mina in tandem.

 

“Why not? I told you I couldn’t hang out today, since I promised to help my parents at home, so this is a perfect opportunity to properly apologise” elaborated Mina as she put her arm around her friends shoulder.

 

“W-well, when you put it like that, I guess it makes sense” agreed Tooru although reluctantly.

 

“Y-you don’t have t-” Izuku attempted to reassure that it was unnecessary, but was shut down by a pointed look from the pink girl. She quickly dropped it in favour of putting a finger to her lips.

 

Izuku swallowed, very unsure about where this was going.

 

“Hey, before I go, how about we exchange numbers so we can hang out another time?” asked Mina as she pulled out her phone.

 

Izuku, now slightly frightened of her, immediately agreed as he pulled out his phone and handed it over.

 

Mina quickly put her number in his phone, while getting his and putting it in hers.

 

“Alright, I need to go now. Have fun~” Mina turned around, giving a wave over her shoulder as she left. Izuku could already tell being friends with her would be exhausting, but interesting as well.

 

Suddenly it hit him. Friends. He had just made two friends by running into one of them.

 

A warm feeling was welling up in his chest. He had friends.

 

“Midoriya? Are you ok?” asked Tooru, breaking the silence that had descended on the two of them.

 

Izuku had not realised he had started crying. When he noticed he quickly attempted to wipe them away.

 

“S-sorry. It’s just, I’ve not had any actual friends in years, and it just hit me that I’ve made friends with you, Mina and someone else in the span of a few weeks” explained Izuku as he looked down at his feet.

 

“What? Who wouldn’t want to be friends with a someone like you?” Tooru was dumbfounded that someone like Izuku had no friends.

 

“W-well, because until a few weeks ago, me and everyone else thought I was quirkless. Quirkless people aren’t thought highly of” Izuku’s hands were balling up into fists, as new tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

 

Before anything else could be said, he was brought into a hug by Tooru.

 

“I can only imagine what that must have felt like” Tooru began to rub Izuku’s back soothingly, as she tried to comfort him.

 

Izuku, after a moment of indecision, returned the embrace.

 

After a few moments, Izuku let go, as he calmed down.

 

“Come on, I think we both could use something to eat now. That and we probably look weird standing in the middle of the sidewalk hugging” suggested Tooru as she pulled Izuku down the road, his hand firmly in hers.

 

Izuku blushed at the fact he was holding hands with a girl, but made no attempts to get out of it, content to let the girl pull him along to where ever they were going.

  
  
  


After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at a small district which seemed to be filled with food stalls and cafés, with restaurants spread about.

 

“So, what are you in the mood for? I’m feeling like something with pork” asked Tooru as she stopped a ways into the district.

 

“Oh, well my favourite meal is Katsudon, so why don’t we see if there’s a place that makes it” suggested Izuku as he gestured down the district.

 

“Sounds like a plan” Izuku had found it surprisingly easy to tell what her mood is, as if her tone of voice displayed her facial features, since you couldn’t actually see her.

 

Just then, Izuku’s phone vibrated.

 

Izuku pulled it out, seeing who had texted him.

 

Imagine his surprise when he saw it was Momo who had sent him a message asking where he was, saying she she had gotten off school early as a villain was attacking nearby, threatening the students safety.

 

Izuku thought for a moment, before remembering he had told her he would likely be out most of the day, looking for the new All Might figurine.

 

He thought over his options for a moment, before turning his attention to Tooru.

 

“Uh, Hagakure-san, do you mind if i invite my friend here with us? She got out of school early because of a nearby villain attack” asked Izuku as he gestured around the district.

 

“Sure, the more the merrier, but I thought I told you to call me by my given name” replied Tooru before she seemed to put her hands on her hips, of course Izuku could only guess, with the sleeves of her jacket moving towards her hips.

 

“Alright, a-and I’ll keep that in mind, I’m just not used to it” replied Izuku before turning back to reply to Momo where he was and what he was doing, not forgetting to mention he was there with a new friend.

 

After a moment, she replied her ETA, which wasn’t long.

 

“She’ll be here soon, so how about we find a place to eat at until she arrives” suggested Izuku, pointing down the district.

 

“Sounds like a plan” agreed Tooru.

 

They walked around the district for a while, before settling on a small stand, selling bowls of piping hot Katsudon.

 

They sat at a bench near the stand, waiting for Momo to arrive.

 

“Hello Izuku”

 

Izuku turned to the voice, seeing his first friend in years walking down the district with a smile and small wave at him, which he returned.

 

“Hello M-Momo” stuttered Izuku in greeting, still unused to being on a first name basis, among other things.

 

“Did you manage to find the figurine you wanted?” asked Momo as she sat down beside Izuku.

 

“A-ah, y-yes I did. Oh, uh Momo this is my new friend I mentioned” responded Izuku as he gestured to Tooru on his left, Momo was on his right.

 

“Oh, hello there. My name Is Momo Yaoyorozu, it’s a pleasure to meet you” greeted Momo as she introduced herself.

 

“Hello. I’m Tooru Hagakure, it’s nice to meet you too” greeted Tooru as she waved at Momo.

 

Just then, a stomach growled, and Momo burst into an embarrassed flush.

 

“I-I apologise, I must have been hungrier than I thought” excused Momo as she held her stomach.

 

Tooru giggled “guess it’s a good thing we invited you then” said the invisible girl teasingly.

 

Izuku chuckled at the display “Come on, let’s go eat” he said as he got up from the bench and walked towards the food stand, flanked by the two girls.

 

They ordered their food and chatted between each other as they ate, even after their food was finished, they were sat on the bench chatting and having fun.

 

Eventually they had to finish, as they each had other things they needed to do.

 

“Before you two go, can we exchange numbers? I had fun and would like to do this again” asked the invisible girl as they threw out the remains of their meal.

 

“A wonderful idea Hagakure. I had fun today and would be happy to do it again” agreed Momo.

 

“Sure, I had fun too” agreed Izuku as well, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 

They traded numbers with Tooru, before saying their goodbyes and heading to their respective homes.

 

“She was quite nice. Oh, I forgot to ask, how do you meet her?” remarked Momo before realising she hadn't heard how they’d encountered each other.

 

“O-oh, well, we ran into each other at a corner downtown and I mean literally ran into each other” explained Izuku as he sheepishly smiled at Momo.

 

Momo merely stared at him with an unreadable expression for a moment, before suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

Izuku was confused for a moment, before he couldn’t help it anymore and began to laugh along side her.

 

They eventually calmed down, Izuku before her, giving him a chance to look her over as she was trying to stop laughing.

 

_ ‘Her laugh is strangely soothing’ _ thought Izuku, before a small blush creeped up his cheeks without him noticing.

 

Eventually Momo managed to stop laughing and turned back to Izuku with a smile.

 

“That is certainly an interesting way to meet someone” noted Momo with a bit of teasing in her voice.

 

“Y-Yeah, I guess it is” agreed Izuku sheepishly.

 

They continued their chatty banter all the way back to the estate, where they separated to do their individual chores and other things.

 

This day had only been one of many fun filled days for Izuku, with friends.


	5. School bell tolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a good one today.
> 
> Thanks as usual to my betas.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


It was time. Izuku was going back to school, except it wouldn’t be Aldera anymore.

 

Just as Coco promised non verbally, she had gotten back to the subject of Izuku’s scars and burns.

 

He had eventually reluctantly revealed where he had gotten them, leading to Coco and Toto deciding that Izuku would definitely not be going back to Aldera, and would instead be joining Momo in her school.

 

Of course, they wouldn’t just let go of the matter of a student bullied for years without teachers intervening.

 

The story of Yaoyorozu Industries suing a local school was a hot spoken topic for weeks, especially when the details were released, sparking outrage as people and even heroes around the country were appalled at the gross misconduct.

 

Even All Might released a statement, stating his disappointment in the school boards handling of the entire situation.

 

To say the entire situation was overwhelming for Izuku would be an understatement, as his face had been shown on screen many times, leading to him being recognised everywhere he went.

 

This only strengthened the decision to have Izuku attend school together with Momo.

 

Which school? Why none other than Somei academy.

 

Izuku had also gained enough consistent control over SIVA that both the Yaoyorozus and school board deemed it safe for him to go to school without the nanomachines going out of control.

  
  
  


“Have you got the harness on Izuku?” asked Coco, who was helping him make sure everything still fit properly and wouldn’t fall off.

 

“Yeah, it fits and nothing feels loose” answered Izuku, as he gave the harness a good tug.

 

They had gotten the idea of a harness for Izuku, so SIVA had something to attach to, instead of floating around constantly and making a lot of noise as they buzzed in the air.

 

The form they chose to take when they attached to his back, was peculiar, resembling two pyramids put together at their bases, with a strange symbol seemingly painted on each of them.

 

They weren’t too heavy, nor cumbersome and could easily be shifted into a different place if need be, as the harness allowed several points to attach to.

 

“That’s good, how about you condense the nanites then?” suggested Coco as she gestured to the nanites flying around their heads.

 

He had begun to bring the nanites around outside of the training rooms, wanting to get used to them in a domestic setting before attending school with them.

 

“Alright, let’s see if it still works” answered Izuku, as the nanites began to move in long streams towards his back.

 

The nanites steadily condensed into six of the double pyramid shapes mentioned before, settling in two rows, one on either side of his spine. One set of them appeared above his shoulder blades, another set in between his shoulder blades, and the last set just below his shoulders blades, allowing him to easily have them condensed even while sitting in a chair, so long as the back didn’t reach up too high.

 

“Does it look fine?” asked Izuku as he turned his back to Coco.

 

“Looks perfectly fine, how does it feel for you?” answered Coco as she cheeked the harness was still secured properly.

 

“No discomfort, and it just feels like I’m wearing my backpack” answered Izuku.

 

“Alright, go down and get something to eat, then go up and get the last things you need before you go” instructed Coco as she patted him on the back.

 

Izuku nodded, before exiting the room and walking down to the main hall, where they usually ate.

 

When he opened the door, he was met by the sight of Momo with her usual large amount of food, to stock up lipids for her quirk to use.

 

“Good morning Momo. What’s the selection today?” greeted Izuku as he looked over the table.

 

“Oh, good morning Izuku. We have some scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon, with toast if you feel like that” greeted Momo as she went over the food selection.

 

“Looks great as usual” Izuku was still getting used to the food they got served regularly at the mansion.

 

Izuku sat down, and took a share of the food, leaving enough so his mom and Momo’s parents had their own shares, then ate up, finishing around the same time as Momo.

 

“Are you looking forward to your first day at school?” asked Momo as she followed Izuku up to their rooms to get their bags.

 

“Honestly? Not particularly. The last school I went to wasn’t exactly nice to me” answered Izuku, as he looked at the floor.

 

“I can understand that, but remember, they checked every single school in the country after the lawsuit on Aldera, that includes Somei as well, so if anything happens, the teachers won’t ignore it, and if they do, I’ll make sure they don’t hear the end of it from Yaoyorozu Industries” promised Momo as she reassured Izuku with a smile.

 

“Thank you Momo” thanked Izuku with a small blush.

 

They got their bags quickly after that, and made their way to leave the house, but not before a certain green haired lady stopped them.

 

“Izuku, you have a good day alright? And if anything happens, promise me you’ll tell the teachers, and if they do nothing then me. I don’t want you to suffer like you did at Aldera ever again, alright?” asked Inko, but with making it sound more like an order.

 

“I promise mom” answered Izuku as he hugged his mom.

 

“Good, now get going. I’ll see you two later” finished Inko as she made a shooing motion.

 

Izuku and Momo smiled at the shorter woman’s act.

 

Speaking of Inko, she had begun to progressively lose weight, as her son was starting to feel better, making her feel better about their situation in general. The new job was also doing wonders for her health as it wasn’t as busy but was at the same time much more fulfilling at the same time.

 

Izuku and Momo exited the mansion, to find the car that was supposed to take them to the academy.

  
  
  


“I don’t know about this anymore” was the first thing Izuku said when they arrived in front of the gate to Somei.

 

“Don’t worry Izuku, I’ll be here with you the entire time” reassured Momo as the driver opened the door for them.

 

They stepped out of the car and made their way inside the school. The principal had asked the Yaoyorozus to tell Izuku to go to her office on his first day, so they made their way there.

 

When they arrived, Momo knocked on the door, Izuku being to nervous to do it himself.

 

“Come in” responded a feminine voice from inside the office.

 

Momo opened the door and walked in, Izuku following close behind her.

 

“Ah, good morning Yaoyorozu, and am I right to guess you are Izuku Midoriya?” greeted the principal, who smiled at kindly at the two.

 

“A-ah, good m-morning” stuttered Izuku as he returned the greeting with a bow.

 

The principal raised an eyebrow, before turning to Momo, with the eyebrow still raised.

 

“He’s nervous. Last time he was at school he was bullied constantly, and he can’t shake of the fear that it’ll happen again” responded Momo as she answered the unasked question.

 

Izuku sputtered for a moment at the fact he was being outed.

 

“Don’t worry Midoriya, the teachers here have all been informed of your past and will make sure your time here is a pleasant one” reassured the principal as she smiled kindly.

 

Izuku visibly relaxed a bit at the reassurance.

 

“I’ll also tell you now, you will be seated next to Yaoyorozu in the back of the class, to ensure you’re comfortable during lessons and nobody stares at you from behind you or anything of the sort” added the principal.

 

Izuku brightened noticeably at that “Thank you Miss, I appreciate it deeply” thanked Izuku as he once again bowed.

 

“No need to be so formal. Somei May be a so called ‘school for the elite’ but we try not to stay on formalities as much, most students are already too stuck up on it for their own good when they first arrive” admitted the principal.

 

The principal then noticed the harness he was wearing, as it did not exactly blend in with the rest of his uniform.

 

“Oh, that must be the harness I had been informed you would be wearing correct?” asked the principal as she pointed to harness draped over his shoulders.

 

“O-oh, yes, it is” answered Izuku, nervous about where the question was going.

 

“Ah, I would like to warn you then. One of our students is a bit of a stickler for the rules, and may call you out on the harness, as it’s normally against the dress code. I just wished to warn you ahead of time in case he causes a scene” warned the principal as a visible drop of sweat feel from her cheek.

 

“O-oh, thank you for the warning miss” thanked Izuku as he was about to bow again, but caught himself as he recalled what the principal had said moments ago.

 

The bell decided at that time to ring, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

 

“Oh, is it already that time? Here, I’ll write you two a permission slip to explain why you’re late” said the principal as she got out two pieces of paper and wrote on them, before passing them to Momo and Izuku.

 

“I hope you have a pleasant time here with use Midoriya, and if there’s ever anything wrong or that you might need, don’t hesitate to ask me or a teacher” the principal smiled kindly again as Izuku sat and looked at the slip in awe. He had never gotten one before.

 

“Come Izuku. Let’s go meet the class” Izuku jumped at the sound of Momo’s voice, as she rose up from her seat.

 

Izuku nodded and followed her, but not before saying his thanks to the principal.

 

They walked down one of the many hallways towards their classroom, where Izuku would spend the next two years learning all he needed before he went to UA.

 

As they steadily grew closer, so to steadily grew Izuku’s anxiety, fearing what his new classmates might think of him.

 

Before he could begin to think of the possibilities, he was jostled out of his head by Momo.

 

“Izuku, were here”

 

Izuku jolted as he turned to look at Momo, who was looking at him with a slight frown.

 

“Izuku, please calm down. Nothings going to happen, not while I’m here, ok?” reassured Momo on final time, getting a nod from Izuku.

 

“Alright, you stay here, and give me the slip. I’ll go tell the teacher you’re here, and they’ll introduce you” told Momo as she put her hand out for the slip.

 

Izuku gave it to her, and she entered the classroom, closing the door behind her.

 

A few moments later, he heard a voice asking him to enter the room, which he did after a moment of steeling his nerves.

 

Izuku entered the room, trying his best to ignore everyone looking at him as he went to stand beside the teacher.

 

“Everyone, this student will be joining our class from now on, so please help take care of him. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” explained the teacher before turning attention over to Izuku.

 

“O-oh, u-uh. M-my name is I-Izuku M-Midoriya, p-please take c-care of me” stuttered Izuku, his nerves getting the better of him.

 

“Before you sit down Midoriya. Class I’m sure at least some of you have heard about the law suit against Aldera high, and yes, Midoriya here is the same Midoriya from there, so take care of him. I shouldn’t need to tell you why” explained the teacher as she levelled a serious look at the entire class, receiving nods.

 

“Good. Midoriya, go to your seat in the back” finished the teacher as she dismisses the boy to his seat.

 

“Over here Izuku” called Momo from the back, as she raised her hand.

 

The entire class whipped their heads to stare at the black haired girl.

 

Momo froze, realising what she’d just said.

 

Then before she could correct herself, the class erupted.

 

“WHAAAAT!?” yelled the entire class, as they stared incredulously between Momo and Izuku.

 

Unfortunately, this set Izuku off, and SIVA did not take kindly to that.

 

From Izuku’s back, the nanites erupted into action, taking on a defensive form around Izuku, this being a form similar to a tornado, as it had when he first encountered SIVA.

 

“IZUKU. EVERYONE SHUT UP!” yelled Momo as she saw what was transpiring to the class ignorance, but shut up quickly as the girl yelled, which they hadn’t ever experienced.

 

“Izuku, everything’s ok, you’re ok, nothing’s going to happen” reassured Momo as she walked up to Izuku, getting as close as she dared to the nanites.

 

However, unlike the other times this had happened, this time the nanites acted differently.

 

When she got close, the nanites seemingly parted out of the way for Momo.

 

Momo, surprised but determined, forged on to Izuku, who was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest and shaking slightly.

 

“Izuku, shhhh, you’re alright. Nothing's going to hurt you, you’re alright” reassured Momo as she brought Izuku into an embrace.

 

Izuku stilled for a moment, before leaning into the embrace, calming ever so slowly.

 

After a minute, the swarm began to calm down, slowing down, before completely dispersing from around them, instead floating around the classroom in long streams.

 

“Are you ok now Izuku?” asked Momo as she moved back from the embrace.

 

Izuku nodded, not fully trusting his voice.

 

“Are you sure?” asked Momo further.

 

Izuku froze, before remaining silent for a few moments, then nodding once again.

 

“Alright, if you’re sure” relented Momo as she stood up, reaching her hand out to help the greenettes up.

 

Izuku took her hand, standing back up, but not looking at his new classmates.

 

Momo however, was very unhappy with the recent turn of events.

 

“What did you all find so unbelievable to warrant yelling? You all have most definitely heard about what he’s gone through, and you immediately decide to yell as loudly as you could at once” scolded Momo as she put her hands on her hips.

 

The class looked remorseful, seeming genuinely sorry for scaring Izuku into a panic attack.

 

“Well? Is someone going to tell me what warranted that reaction from all of you? Was it me calling him his first name?” asked Momo as she looked over the class.

 

Most of the class nodded in confirmation.

 

Momo sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose “Yes, we’re on a first name basis. Why are we on a first name basis? Because due to circumstances he and his mother are living together with me and my family in our home. Since we are sharing a house, we decided to forego formalities, seeing as none of us wanted to be called by our family names in our own house. Does this explanation satisfy your curiosity?” explained Momo as she continued to look at the class with a hardened look.

 

The entire classes eyes widened in realisation. They’re weren’t lovers, they were just close friends.

 

“Is that all?” asked Momo, her still hardened glare scanning the class.

 

No one said anything or made any motion whatsoever, the feeling of Momo being actually angry at them making them feel worse than any wound could.

 

Momo sighed “Miss, is it ok if me and Izuku go outside for a bit?” asked Momo as she turned back to their teacher, who had decided to let Momo handle the situation.

 

“I was going to suggest that myself when you were done, I’ll make sure the next teacher knows why you aren’t here. Don’t forget you’re, um” the teacher pointed up at the streams of nanites still floating around the room, now being watched intently by the class.

 

“Thank you miss. Izuku, can you call back SIVA before we go or do you need a moment?” asked Momo as she took hold of Izuku’s shoulder.

 

“G-give me a m-moment” replied Izuku, as he tried to steady his breathing, then closed his eyes and recalled SIVA.

 

The class watched in fascination as the streams of SIVA lurched and began to converge on Izuku’s back, turning back into the shapes they had been when he first arrived.

 

“O-ok, I’m r-ready” stuttered Izuku, still trying his best to calm his nerves after what had just happened.

 

Momo then took hold of Izuku’s hand and lead him out of the class, walking towards the buildings exit.

 

Izuku, of course, became very flushed at the taller girls decision to grab his hand, but also did nothing to get out of her grip.

 

They exited the building and walked in a seemingly random direction for a while, before they arrived to a bench.

 

“Here, sit” said Momo as they got to the bench, however it sounded more like an order than a request.

 

Izuku did as she asked, and sat on the bench, Momo sitting down next to him.

 

“Lay down”

 

Izuku’s head snapped to look at Momo with wide eyes. She was sporting a small blush.

 

“W-What?” asked Izuku, flushed at the idea of where this might be going.

 

“I said lay d-down. I think you would feel better after a nap” answered Momo, as she patted her lap, blush still very much present on her face.

 

Momo was nervous about letting him do this of course, but she cared for him and seeing him hurting like this was worse than the possible embarrassment of having him rest on her lap.

 

Izuku stared at her for a few moments, but against his normally shy attitude, he took her up on the offer, moving his feet up on the other end of the bench, while he rested his head on Momo lap, making him look straight up at Momo’s still flushed, but kindly smiling face.

 

 _‘Soft”_ thought Izuku, before getting flushed himself at what he had just thought.

 

Momo giggled when she saw the already pink blush turned into a red one.

 

She began to slowly play with his hair, trying to make him relax so he would drift of to sleep.

 

After a minute of two, it seemed to be working as his eyelids drooped and eventually closed.

 

Momo smiled as he began to snore lightly.

 

_‘He’s cute when he’s asle- wait, what am I thinking?_

 

Momo shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

 

Her eyes settled back on Izuku’s peaceful expression, and a soft smile reappeared on her face.

  
  
  


They stayed on the bench up until the bell rang for lunch, which jolted Izuku awake.

 

“Oh, good morning sleepy. Do you feel better now?” teased Momo when his eyes landed on her.

 

Izuku became flushed once again “Y-yes, thank you Momo” answered Izuku, as he moved to get up from her lap, to Momo’s silent disappointment.

 

“You’re welcome Izuku, do you feel alright to go get food and eat in the cafeteria or do you want to eat elsewhere?” asked Momo as she got up from the bench to stand beside Izuku, who was stretching.

 

“I… I think I can handle the cafeteria, if I’m sitting with you” answered Izuku, a small flush appearing on his cheeks as the words left his mouth.

 

Momo gained a small flush of her own, but ignored it in favour of smiling at Izuku reassuringly “I’ll be right next to you the entire time” reassured Momo as she grabbed his hand to comfort him.

 

Izuku gripped her hand this time, and followed Momo as she guided him to the cafeteria.

  
  
  


When they arrived in the cafeteria, it was bustling with students, some entering alongside Izuku and Momo, others walking to their seats with food and others walking from the cafeteria, having finished eating their meal.

 

“T-there are a lot of people here, but less than I was worried about” noted Izuku when they enter the cafeteria, still holding hands.

 

“You get used to it after a while, don’t worry” reassured Momo as she pulled him towards the line waiting for food.

 

They’re were stopped however, when a hand grabbed Izuku’s shoulder.

 

“What do you think you’re doing. That harness is against the school dress code, remove it immediately. And let go of each other’s hands, such a show of affection shouldn’t be made here in this school” chastised a tall boy with blue hair and glasses.

 

Izuku froze, as he realised everyone had gone quiet to look at the disturbance in the middle of the large room.

 

“Iida. Not, now” hissed Momo from beside Izuku, as she shot a hardened glare at the tall boy-Iida.

 

Iida looked shocked for a moment, unprepared for the reaction he received from Momo, but when he looked back at Izuku, he noticed how the boy was shaking and the look on his face showed fear, at him.

 

Iida realised something was wrong, and attempted to correct his mistake “I apologise, it is a bad habit. I did not mean to frighten you” apologised Iida as he bowed at a perfect ninety degrees.

 

“I-it’s, o-ok. Y-you just caught m-me by s-surprise” assured Izuku as he waved away the apology with his free hand, while the other gripped Momo’s hand harder.

 

“Oh? What’s this?” spoke a new voice from behind Izuku and Momo.

 

Izuku, Momo and Iida turned to look at the newcomer.

 

“Oh, hello Ozamura” greeted Iida as a red haired boy approached the group.

 

The red haired boy ignored the greeting “Well what do we have here? A new transfer? And he’s holding hands with my future wife” noted the boy as he stood in front of the group.

 

Izuku’s mind froze _‘future wife?’_ thought Izuku, all his nervousness suddenly gone like the wind.

 

Momo sighed “I’ve told you, Ozamura I have no intentions of taking your hand in marriage, and my family has no intention of giving me over either, so drop it already” Momo was exasperated by the red heads constant claims that she was his future wife.

 

“They’ll cave eventually, and so will you. Seeing as such, no one else is allowed to show such affection with you” claimed the boy as he reached for Momo’s other hand.

 

“S-stop”

 

Momo, Iida and Ozamura’s heads turned to look at Izuku.

 

“What did you just say?” asked Ozamura as he stared at Izuku incredulously.

 

“I-I said s-stop. M-Momo says she I-isn’t interested, so you s-should respect t-that” stuttered Izuku in response.

 

“Do you have any idea who I am? Who do you think you are to say things like to me” asked the boy as his face contorted into a furious scowl.

 

“N-no I don’t k-know who you a-are, but I-it doesn’t matter. L-leave her alone, or I-I’ll force y-you to” answered Izuku as he continued to stutter, but moved his arm in front of Momo defensively.

 

“You damn commoner, KNOW YOUR PLACE” roared the boy, as his hand began to glow.

 

**[Danger detected]**

 

Izuku and Momo’s eyes widened, and before anything could be said, Izuku had jumped in front of Momo, not noticing the flash of red emanating from his back or the disembodied voice.

 

The redhead fired a blast of energy, which exploded into a cloud of smoke.

 

Everyone, including Iida watched wide eyed as what just happened sunk in. Meanwhile Ozamura scoffed and turned to leave.

 

He stopped in his tracks as he noticed a buzzing sound emanating from the smoke cloud.

 

He turned back around in time for him and everyone else to see a red glow begin to emanate from the smoke as it began to clear.

 

There, standing in front of Momo, was Izuku, his hands crossed in front of his face protectively. In front of Izuku, what could only be described as a thick wall of glowing red floating sand.

 

Izuku slowly opened an eye to see why he didn’t feel an impact. Both eyes burst open when he saw his SIVA floating in front of him in a wall thick enough for him to not be able to see the redhead who had attacked him.

 

Before he had time to question why it had activated when he hadn’t ordered it to, he heard a furious yell from beyond the wall.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. WHO SAID YOU COULD USE YOUR QUIRK TO DEFEND YOURSELF?!” yelled Ozamura as he prepare to fire another blast from his quirk.

 

Izuku, deciding to ask later and act now, ordered SIVA to surround the redhead.

 

Ozamura, did not care and attempted to fire his attack anyway.

 

“OZAMURA, NO” yelled Momo when she saw what he was about to do.

 

He fired the blast, but the instant it made contact with the nanite swarm, it detonated.

 

A large plume of smoke emitted from inside the spinning funnel of SIVA nanites.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened when he heard the sound and the smoke poured out. He immediately dispersed the SIVA, running over to check if the boy was ok.

 

The smoke dissipated as the SIVA nanites dispersed, allowing them a clear look of the boy.

 

Momo immediately ran alongside Izuku, getting down on her knees when she made it to the boy.

 

Momo sighed a few moments after “He’s ok, just knocked out. No severe damage besides a head injury from falling to the ground, and some bruises from his quirk detonating so close to him” Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, he was worried that the boy would’ve been more hurt.

 

Moments later, a small assembly of teachers and a nurse ran into the cafeteria.

 

“What happened here?” asked the principal who was among the group.

 

When she spotted Izuku and Momo crouched beside Ozamura, she let out a sigh “Nevermind, I think I have a good idea of what happened”

 

Iida walked over to the principal and explained what had happened, several other students coming up and saying the same thing, Ozamura had antagonised them and then used his quirk to try and hurt Izuku, who used his quirk to protect himself and Momo, and then tried to get Ozamura to stop using his quirk but instead leading to Ozamura hurting himself with his own quirk.

 

When the principal heard the same story the fourth time, she spoke up “Alright, everybody go back to what you were doing, we will have an extended break to figure this out, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, go eat something then meet me in my office afterwards”

 

Izuku tensed, afraid he was in trouble, the principal noticed however “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble, I just want to talk about this whole situation” reassured the principal.

 

It took a few moments, but eventually the entire cafeteria returned to how it had been before the fight, but this time most of the conversations were about Izuku and his ‘awesome looking quirk’.

 

Izuku meanwhile, had decided that he did not wish to eat in the cafeteria after all, to which Momo couldn’t blame him.

 

When Iida overheard the their plan, he asked if it would be alright if he were to join them, but was understanding if they would rather be alone.

 

After a moment of deliberation, Izuku said it was fine and that it would make it nicer if it weren’t just Momo and him.

 

They quickly got their food and left the cafeteria, going back outside to the bench they had been at prior to going to the cafeteria.

 

They chatted for a while, Izuku getting to know Iida, and Iida getting to know Izuku. Izuku realised quickly that Iida had been the student the principal had warned him about, and while it had been good to know ahead of time, it did little to alleviate his nervousness during the actual encounter.

 

“Oh, I’ve meant to ask Midoriya-kun, that harness, is it required for your quirk?” asked Iida suddenly or one point.

 

“H-huh? Oh uh, y-yeah, sort of” answered Izuku as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Sort of?” asked Iida, confused by the vague answer.

 

“Uh, t-those red glowing t-things you saw, they a-aren’t my quirk, I-I just use my q-quirk to control t-them” explained Izuku as he pointed to SIVA condensed on his upper back.

 

“Control them? If I may ask, what is your quirk then?” questioned Iida as he tilted his head.

 

Izuku turned to look at Momo questioningly, before turning back when he received a nod of confirmation, much to Iida’s growing confusion.

 

“M-my quirk is a T-Technopath quirk. W-What you saw f-flying around were n-nanomachines” answered Izuku as he uncondensed one of the cubes to fly around.

 

Iida’s eyes widened “Nanomachines? Incredible! But, how did you come into possession of such advanced technology?” asked Iida further as he looked at the nanites fly about in front of him.

 

“W-well-”

 

“I can explain that Izuku” interrupted Momo, who was seeing Izuku become a bit tense for her liking.

 

“You know Yaoyorozu-san?” asked Iida.

 

“Yes. The nanites are a project developed and owned by Yaoyorozu Industries, but after Izuku got near it during a school trip he was on, his previously unknown quirk formed a permanent link with the nanites, meaning it’s essentially his from now on” explained Momo as she pointed between a sheepish Izuku and the floating nanites.

 

“Wait, previously unknown quirk? Do you mean to tell me you thought you were quirkless?” asked Iida in surprise.

 

“Y-Yes, you m-must have seen m-my face on t-tv. The s-school I used to go to was s-sued by Momo’s parents when they f-found out how badly I was b-bullied without any teachers stepping in” recounted Izuku as tears began to form at the edges of his eyes.

 

“Oh, I apologise for making you relive that” apologised Iida, as Momo moved to pull Izuku into an embrace.

 

“I-It’s not you fault I-Iida-san” assured Izuku.

 

“Please, after what you’ve revealed, call me Tenya. It’s the least I can do” responded Tenya as he smiled kindly at Izuku, whilst putting a hand on the greenettes shoulder.

 

“A-are you sure?” asked Izuku, receiving a nod in return “Then call me Izuku” Izuku smiled brightly despite the tears still threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

They sat for awhile longer, finishing their food, before finally getting up and returning their food trays to the cafeteria before going their separate ways, Tenya returning to class, while Izuku and Momo headed back to the principal's office.

 

When they arrived and knocked on the door, they were welcomed inside.

 

Inside, sitting at the desk was the principal, and amazingly enough, the number ten hero, Gang Orca.

 

Izuku froze when he saw the hero, before his eyes lit up in excitement.

 

“OhmygoditsGangOrcacanihaveyourautograph” word spat Izuku as he suddenly appeared in front of the hero.

 

The hero laughed “easy there kiddo, can ya repeat that but slower?” asked the hero.

 

Izuku became flushed, but repeated nonetheless “can I h-have you autograph sir? I’m a big fan” asked Izuku as he pulled out one of his notebooks, one he always had on hand in case he met a hero without his backpack.

 

“Sure kiddo” answered the hero as he took the notebook, but paused when he saw the page Izuku had opened. It was his analysis page.

 

“This is surprisingly accurate kid, you got an Analysis quirk?” asked the hero as he looked back up from the book, to a blushing Izuku.

 

“N-no, I have a Technopath quirk. I just was always fascinated by quirks and heroes, so I would write it all down so I could be a hero without a quirk” explained Izuku, before realising what he had just said.

 

“Without a quirk? Didn’t you just say you have a Technopath quirk?” asked the hero confused slightly.

 

Izuku froze for a moment, before answering “I didn't know I had a quirk until a few months ago. My doctor apparently wasn’t a very good one” explained Izuku as tears began to appear at the edges of his vision once again.

 

The tears stopped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

 

“You know what kid, with a strength in analysing like you have, then you could have become a hero, with or without a quirk” said the hero as he got down on one knee in front of Izuku.

 

Izuku stared at the hero for a moment, before the dam finally broke and he cried out all the frustration from the day.

 

The hero brought Izuku into a hug, which the boy accepted, gripping on to the hero as if his life depended on it.

 

Momo and the principal watched the exchange with small smiles.

 

Eventually Izuku began to calm down.

 

“Thank you” said the boy as he he released his grip on the hero.

 

“You’re welcome, but I was only telling you the truth, Midoriya” answered Gang Orca, receiving look of shock from the boy.

 

“H-how do you know m-my name?” asked the boy in confusion.

 

“The same place most heroes likely know you. The Aldera high suing story. I’m still saddened that you had to go through what you did, and I hope you’re doing better now” answered the hero as he gained a look sadness, but not pity.

 

“Oh, right” Izuku had forgotten about the news story for a moment “I-I am doing better n-now, well, except for today” answered Izuku.

 

Gang Orca chuckled “Yes, I’ve heard, something about a kid attacking you with their quirk, right?” asked the hero.

 

Izuku nodded before asking “Am I in trouble for using my quirk?”

 

“From what I’ve been told, you only used it to protect yourself and then to try and keep the attacker from further attacking you, but it ended up backfiring on the kid. So no, you’re not in trouble, only this Ozamura kid” answered the hero as he patted Izuku on the head.

 

Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

 

The hero chuckled again “Now, how about I actually write that autograph, then we get on with out little meeting here” suggested the hero as he stood up and picked the notebook back up, signing it with his signature.

 

When Izuku got the book back and looked at the autograph, he was refilled with joy. His first autograph from a top ten hero.

 

“Thank you Gang Orca sir” thanked Izuku as he bowed to the hero.

 

“No problem kid. Now I think the principal might want to explain what’s going to happen” said the hero as he turned the attention over to the principal.

 

Izuku and Momo quickly sat down in the seats beside the hero, in front of the principal’s desk.

 

“Thank you Gang Orca. Midoriya, as Orca said, you’re not in trouble. You only used your quirk in self defence, and had no intention of hurting him, that much is obvious. Nicholas Ozamura has always been a troublemaker, believing he is superior to his classmates and other kids in school due to his parents positions, but this time he’s gone to far. I’m expelling him on the grounds of illegal quirk usage and using his quirk with the intent of harming another student” explained the principal, before nodding to Gang Orca.

 

“And I’m here to escort him to the police, since it’s a crime to use ones quirk against another. He will likely face charges for what he did, regardless of whether Midoriya here pushes for them or not” further explained the number ten hero.

 

“He’s going to jail?!” asked Izuku rather loudly.

 

“At worst, it’s unlikely but worst case scenario for him is jail time for a few years” answered the hero.

 

“Can’t he just do community service or something? Jail will only make his attitude worse” pleaded Izuku.

 

“Maybe. I’ll send word along of your request, it may help the judges decide his fate” said the hero as he wrote down something on a notepad.

 

“Alright, that’s all I ask sir” finished Izuku as he slumped in his seat.

 

“You really are a good kid. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you hitting the scene as a hero in the future” said the hero as he got up from his seat, flashing Izuku a thumbs up.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened, practically shining “right, thank you sir” thanked Izuku as he gave the hero a bright smile.

 

Gang Orca nodded, before saying his goodbyes and heading for the infirmary to pick up Ozamura.

 

“Before you go, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu” said the principal as Momo and Izuku began to rise out of their seats as well.

 

“Take the rest of the day of, I think you need it after what’s happened. I’ll let your teachers know, you just go relax for tomorrow” said the principal.

 

“Oh thank you miss, I’d be lying if I said I wanted to go back to class after what happened” thanked Momo sheepishly as bowed to the lady, Izuku doing the same.

 

“No, it’s quite alright, I already called your parents and they said they’ve sent a car to come get you, so you don’t have to worry about informing them about what’s happened” added the principal.

 

“Thank you miss, have a good day” finished Momo as she took her leave, Izuku doing the same alongside her.

 

Once they were outside, Momo sighed “This was not what I had hoped for your first day here” admitted Momo with minor frustration.

 

Izuku chuckled “At least I know they spoke the truth about nobody getting away with doing what they did at my old school” responded Izuku.

 

Momo hummed for a moment “Fair enough, but it’s still not been a good day”

 

Izuku hummed in agreement.

 

They were silent for a moment, walking side by side towards the school gate to the car.

 

“T-thank you for e-earlier”

 

Izuku turned to look at Momo, who was now sporting a blush.

 

“What?” asked Izuku confused.

 

“For trying to p-protect me, in the cafeteria”

 

Izuku’s eyes widened, before a blush crept up his face too “O-oh, you’re w-welcome” replied Izuku as he averted his gaze. He hadn’t thought at that moment back in the cafeteria, only acted to protect.

 

He didn’t see when Momo moved closer to him, only knowing when he felt her lips leave a kiss on his cheek.

 

Izuku jumped and turned to look at Momo with wide eyes as his face erupted into a blood red blush.

 

“W-w-what w-was t-that for?” asked Izuku, having fallen into a stutter storm.

 

“For protecting me, not just from the attack, but from Ozamura trying pull me away” answered Momo with a smile but also nearly equally as red blush of her own.

 

Izuku stood for stock still, his mind having crashed like an old computer.

 

Momo saw this happening as his eyes became unfocused.

 

 _‘Oh dear, maybe I shouldn’t have done that’_ thought Momo as she watched the gears in Izuku’s head try to regain function.

 

“Izuku? Are you ok?” asked Momo as she poked Izuku’s cheek playfully.

 

The poke seemed to bring him back to reality.

 

“Y-Yes, I-I’m fine, you j-just caught me b-by s-surprise” admitted Izuku, his blush still very red.

 

Momo giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

Izuku couldn’t help but chuckle himself after a moment.

 

They kept walking, arriving at the gate to see the car had already arrived. Izuku and Momo immediately entered the back seats and the driver took off towards home.

 

Izuku and Momo made small talk, before Momo suddenly froze.

 

“Momo? Is everything ok?” asked Izuku, worry clear on his face and in his voice.

 

“The nanites”

 

Izuku looked at Momo with a clearly perplexed expression “What? What about the nanites?”

 

“In the classroom, when you had your panic attack, the nanites parted away so I could get to you” recounted Momo as she stared wide eyed at Izuku, who’s eyes became equally wide.

 

“They did? But, I didn’t tell them to, so how?” Izuku was confused, SIVA had gained weird behaviour over the time he’s had it, such as earlier when it moved to protect him without him telling them to, twice.

 

“Maybe it’s your subconscious? That’s the only explanation I can think of” suggested Momo as she pondered the question.

 

It was a likely theory, possibly the only one, unless the nanites had somehow gained a consciousness.

 

“We should tell Toto and Coco about it when we get home, but maybe later” concluded Izuku as he turned to look at Momo with a bright smile.

 

“I suppose so, today has been tiring enough” agreed Momo as she smiled back.

 

They chatted for the remainder of the time until they arrived at the mansion, where they split up to do their own things, Izuku staying in his room and going over personal projects regarding SIVA, while Momo read up on different formulas and reading books to pass the time.

 

At dinner they told the adults what had happened. To say they were fascinated would be an understatement.

 

But it would be a thing for another day, as the day was coming to an end, and Izuku and Momo were exhausted by the events that had transpired.

 

It hadn’t been the ideal start to his school stay, but it ended pretty well nonetheless.

 

And things would be fine for a while longer, but as all things must, it will eventually come to an end.


	6. Cleared Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. I had a massive inspirational and motivational boost. Enjoy more fluff.
> 
> As per usual, thank you to my lovely betas for betaing my fic.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


Izuku had been going to school for two weeks now, and as they had hoped, things went so much better, in fact, a lot of the students thanked Izuku for getting Ozamura out of the school, apparently he was a menace and no one liked him.

 

Izuku felt a little better about Ozamura getting expelled when people told him what he was like, but still wasn’t happy about it.

 

Last he had heard about him, he had been sentenced to a year of community service. Izuku hoped it would help set him straight and be less mean towards everyone around him.

 

It was now Friday and Izuku was sitting in the car with Momo, on their way back from school.

 

Shortly after they drove of, Izuku and Momo got a message on their chat app.

 

It was Tooru, she was asking for a favour.

 

“She’s asking to stay with us over the weekend?” questioned Izuku aloud.

 

“If I’m reading it right, yes” answered Momo as she read the message over again.

 

“Should we call her and ask why she’s asking?” asked Izuku as he turned to Momo.

 

“I think that would be a good idea, but I don’t mind regardless” answered Momo as she shrugged, turning to look at Izuku herself.

 

Izuku nodded before dealing up Tooru’s number, while Momo asked the driver to drive over to the side and stop.

 

The phone rang for a few moments, Izuku having put it on speaker so Momo could hear.

 

“Hiya Izuku, did you see my message?” asked Tooru when she answered the call.

 

“Hey Tooru, yes I saw it, and just so you know Momo is here and can hear you too” answered Izuku.

 

“Oh, hi Momo” greeted Tooru.

 

“Hello Tooru, we wanted to ask you why you want to spend the weekend at the mansion” asked Momo while she had the word.

 

“Oh, that. Truth be told, my parents are going on a business trip, and I was supposed stay at my grandparents while they were gone, but my grandmother is sick, so my grandfather has to take care of her, and can’t take care of me as well. I tried asking Mina, but she couldn’t either” explained Tooru, voice sounding a bit somber.

 

Izuku and Momo looked at each other, before they both nodded together.

 

“I don’t see a problem with you staying, but let us call my parents first.” said Momo as she responded to Tooru.

 

“Thanks you two” thanked Tooru as Momo pulled out her phone.

 

Momo dialled her parents.

 

“Hey sweetie, what’s got you calling me?” asked Toto as he accepted the call.

 

“Hi dad, You remember our friend Tooru right?”

 

“Yes, she’s the girl with the invisibility quirk, right?” answered the man.

 

“Yes, well, she’s asking if she can stay with us over the weekend, the place she was supposed to stay can’t take care of her now, and she has no other alternatives” explained Momo to her dad.

 

“Oh, is that all? Of course she can stay with us, she’s a sweetheart” answered Toto.

 

“Thank you dad, I’ll tell her. I’ll see you at home” Momo said her goodbye and hung up.

 

“My dad said it’s fine. Do you have your things packed already?” asked Momo as she put her phone back in her bag.

 

“Oh great, and yes, I have my things packed, why do you ask?” questioned Tooru.

 

“We will come get you immediately then, unless you have things you need to do first” said Momo as she got out Tooru’s address.

 

“Oh, were you driving home? Well, I was just doing a bit of homework, but I can bring that with me” answered Tooru, as papers could be heard shuffling through the phone.

 

“Alright, we will be over before too long, see you then” finished Momo as she gave the driver Tooru’s address.

 

“See you in a bit Tooru” said Izuku as he said his goodbye.

 

“See you, Momo, Izuku and thank you again for this” thanked Tooru as she hung up.

 

“This is going to be a different weekend, isn’t it” said Izuku right after putting his phone away.

 

“Possibly” was all Momo said as she gained a mischievous grin.

 

They settled in for a long drive, doing their own thing while waiting to arrive at Tooru’s home.

  
  
  


They finally arrived at Tooru’s house.

 

“Hi you two, I’m ready to go” greeted a Tooru when Izuku and Momo arrived.

 

“Ah, you already brought everything down?” asked Izuku when he saw the bags in the ground.

 

“Yeah, I thought I might as well. I’ve already said bye to my parents so I’m ready to go” answered Tooru cheerily.

 

“Well, I see no problem with it then. I’ll help put the bags in the back of the car” said Izuku as he took one of the bags while the driver took the other two.

 

Izuku decided to go sit in the front seat instead of trying to cram up on the back.

 

“Hello sir” greeted Izuku when he sat in the seat.

 

The driver nodded in greeting, before turning on the car and getting on the way.

 

Izuku thought it was a bit odd the driver just nodded, but decided not to investigate. He likely had a reason not to.

 

The ride back to the mansion took a while, but passed quickly as Izuku conversed with the two girls.

 

It struck him then. He was going to be in the same home as two girls, one was sweet and nice, the other pretty and nice.

 

This weekend was going to end less than well for him, wasn’t it.

  
  
  


They had returned to the mansion an hour ago, and Momo immediately took Tooru up to set a room for the weekend, meanwhile Izuku decided to get in some practice ordering SIVA to do more complex tasks.

 

He had been trying for a while, until he suddenly heard someone.

 

“Woooow, that’s so cool”

 

Izuku’s head snapped to look at the door, where Momo and Tooru had just entered.

 

“What?” asked Izuku, confused and surprised by their sudden entrance.

 

“The nanites, they’re so cool and pretty when they fly around like that” marvelled Tooru as she seemed to be watching the streams of SIVA fly around the large room.

 

Smirked as a thought crossed his mind.

 

In a second the stream of SIVA suddenly changed direction, moving to float in a circle over Tooru, before suddenly barreling down towards her.

 

“AAAH” yelled Tooru for a second, before noticing nothing happened.

 

She had apparently closed her eyes, because she gasped when she noticed what was happening.

 

The nanites were floating slowly down, making it look like red glowing snow.

 

“Wow, so pretty” muttered Tooru as she stared in awe at the display.

 

But after a moment, she stopped, before walking towards Izuku in a manner that suggested she wasn’t entirely happy.

 

“Izuku Midoriya, What do you think you’re doing scaring me like that?” scolded Tooru when she got right in Izuku’s face.

 

“I, uh, just wanted to have a little fun?” answered Izuku, his cheeks going pink from the girl being as close as she was.

 

Tooru remained quiet for a moment, before sighing and stepping back “I’m only letting this go because it was pretty”.

 

“He did the same with me, so you’re not alone” added Momo from behind Tooru.

 

Izuku chuckled sheepishly, before an idea suddenly popped into his head.

 

“Hey Tooru, now that you’re here, want to help me with testing something?” asked Izuku as he looked at Tooru.

 

“Testing something? What is it?” asked Tooru in return.

 

“Something that if it works, will be super exciting to not just me but you too” answered Izuku vaguely.

 

Tooru was silent for a moment, thinking it over.

 

“As long as it won’t hurt me” answered Tooru eventually.

 

“Alright, now stay calm, it’s not going to hurt” assured Izuku as suddenly the nanites began to approach Tooru.

 

“W-Wait, Izuku what are you doing?” asked Tooru as she began to get a bit nervous.

 

“Do you trust me Tooru?” asked Izuku as he reached out his hand to try and comfort her.

 

Tooru hesitates for a moment, before taking his hand “Yes, I trust you”.

 

“Ok, then trust me when I say this won’t hurt, it’ll only feel weird” assured Izuku as the smaller nanites began to land on her skin, making it look like she was covered in red dust.

 

However, after a moment the dust seemingly disappeared.

 

“Where did the dust go?” asked Tooru nervously.

 

“They’re in your skin, don’t worry, it won’t hurt you” assured Izuku as he clenched her hand comfortingly.

 

After a few moments, something strange began to happen.

 

Slowly, every few seconds, Tooru’s body flickered, before slowly, skin began to appear, then a face, eyes and hair.

 

There, standing next to Izuku and holding his hand, was a fully visible Tooru.

 

“It worked!” wooped Izuku as he raised his hands in victory.

 

Tooru looked at him confused, having not noticed the change “What worked?”

 

“Look at your hand” answered Izuku.

 

Tooru looked even more confused, before doing as he asked.

 

The moment her eyes fell on her hand, they widened to a comical degree.

 

“D-did, did you?” asked Tooru in disbelief.

 

“Make you visible? Yep, I figured out how to use SIVA to turn of the active quirk factor. Because of how your quirk works, I assumed your quirk factor worked similar to that of an emitter quirk factor, and I was right” explained Izuku excitedly.

 

Izuku pauses when he saw tears fall from Tooru’s face.

 

“Tooru? Are you ok? Does something hurt?” asked Izuku worriedly, as he reach a hand out.

 

Before he could continue, he was tackled by the now visible girl.

 

“Izuku. I’ve dreamed of this for years”

 

Izuku’s eyes widened “You have?”.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen what I look like since I was four. That was over a decade ago. I’ve wondered what I look like for years” admitted Tooru as she cried into Izuku’s shoulder.

 

Momo, who had been watching the whole process in surprise, had shook of the surprise and walked over to help comfort Tooru.

 

“Well, looks like we have some things to do then, don’t we” said Momo as she put a hand on Tooru’s shoulder.

 

Tooru raised her head from Izuku’s shoulder, tears still fresh in her eyes, but no longer spilling past.

 

“What?” asked Tooru still sniffling.

 

“Well, you have to get some pictures, don’t you?” answered Momo as she smiled brightly.

 

Tooru’s face was confused for a moment, before flashing to realisation, then a bright smile.

 

Tooru sniffed one last time “You’re right Momo” agreed Tooru as she released Izuku from her embrace.

 

“We should do it now then, the nanites can keep this up for a long time but I don’t know how good it is for your body, Tooru” added Izuku.

 

“Good point. We should also tell my parents, this is a big discovery after all” added Momo as well.

 

Tooru and Izuku agreed, before leaving the training room to go have some fun.

 

While walking, Izuku had time to look Hagakure over.

 

She was pale, which was to be expected due to her quirk, but also had a mass of small, light brown freckles adorning her face. She also had green eyes, but a darker shade than Izuku’s and ginger orange hair cut into a bob haircut, however her hair seemed to be glowing slightly, likely due to the SIVA nanites currently inhabiting it.

 

_ ‘She’s really pretty. Wait, what? Not again’ _ thought Izuku as a blush crept up his face.

 

He looked away quickly, but hadn’t noticed Momo watching.

 

_ ‘Him too’ _ thought Momo as she watched Izuku’s reaction to Tooru’s looks.

 

After a few minutes of walking they returned to the mansion, immediately going to Momo’s room, somehow without running into anyone on the way.

 

When the door to Momo’s room closed, Izuku became very nervous.

 

“A-are you sure it’s o-ok for me to be here if you're going to be changing clothes?” asked Izuku, his stuttering breaking through slightly.

 

Tooru gained a small blush at the question “W-well, as long as you don’t look it’s fine” answered Tooru as she looked away.

 

Momo clapped her hands “Alright, time for dress up” announced Momo with an excited glint in her eyes.

 

Izuku sweat dropped when he saw Momo excitedly jump into her room sized wardrobe.

 

“She’s really excited about this, isn’t she?” remarked Izuku when Momo disappeared into the wardrobe.

 

“I’m excited too” pouted Tooru as she looked Izuku annoyed.

 

Izuku sweat dropped as he apologised.

 

Momo suddenly emerged with several outfits, ready for Tooru try on.

 

When Izuku saw Tooru excitedly grab the outfits and go over to a corner shortly followed by Momo who had her own outfits, he immediately turned around, while also uncondensing the SIVA on his back, forming a wall to prevent him from sneaking a peak, to Tooru and Momo’s silent disappointment.

 

“T-Tell me when you’re done c-changing” called out Izuku as he sat on the ground behind his wall of nanites.

 

“Will do~” singsonged Tooru.

 

What Izuku didn’t know was that Momo and Tooru were secretly planning on putting on swimsuits, mostly Tooru as Momo was embarrassed about wearing a swimsuit in front of Izuku, and now for some reason also Tooru.

 

“Alright, you can look now” said Tooru as both of the girls finished putting on their swimsuits.

 

Izuku dispersed the SIVA wall and turned around, only to freeze at the sight that met him.

 

Momo was wearing a red two piece swimsuit, her assets visible to all. Meanwhile Tooru was also wearing a two piece except hers was light blue, and also left little to the imagination.

 

Silence fell on the room, as Izuku was frozen, meanwhile Momo was getting progressively more and more flushed as time went on.

 

Tooru on the other hand was enjoying the attention, and more specifically that she was able to have the effect on Izuku that she was.

 

“You like what you see Izuku?” teased Tooru as she struck a particularly dangerous pose, licking the fingers on her left hand, while her right hand was dragged through her hair. She did realise what she was doing, as a blush crept onto her face.

 

This action seemed to get a reaction out of Izuku, as he shook out of whatever stupor he had fallen into.

 

His face erupted into the biggest blush either of the girls had seen, as his eyes darted between the two girls for a moment, then in a moment of panic, he ran out of the room.

 

“I’MSORRYFORSTARINGIAPOLOGISE” yelled Izuku as he ran out of the room towards his own room, the streams of SIVA following quickly after.

 

Tooru and Momo blinked before turning to each other.

 

“Did I go to far?” asked Tooru worriedly.

 

“I don’t think it’s that, he’s just still not completely used to being around girls, so I think him seeing us in… these, caused him to panic” Momo had had a similar experience with the boy early on in his stay. Momo had walked out of her room in her pajamas, which consisted of a shirt and her underwear, and ran into Izuku. The boy became so flustered he ran and hid in his room for hours, only coming out when Momo had promised she wasn’t upset with him seeing her dressed like that.

 

“Alright, if you say so. You look really g-good in that by the way” complimented Tooru as a blush grew on her face once again.

 

“T-thank you, you do t-too” complimented Momo as well, a blush growing on her as well.

 

After a moment, the girls returned to trying out outfits, taking pictures occasionally to bring back home for Tooru.

 

Izuku meanwhile, had ran as fast as he could back to his room, face still a bright red.

 

_ ‘Why were they wearing swimsuits?! And why did Tooru do that?!’ _ yelled Izuku internally, his brain sifting through the memories of the girls bodies in the swimsuits. Of course, this only managed to somehow increase his blush as his brain continued to sift through the memories against his will.

 

_ ‘Calm down Izuku, calm down’  _ thought Izuku desperately as he tried get the blush to disappear.

 

Before he fully managed to calm down, someone knocked on his door.

 

“Hey, Izuku, you ok? Some of the staff told me they heard you yell and then run to your room as fast as you could, so I just want to make sure you’re ok” it was Toto, and Izuku was now very embarrassed. Someone had seen him panic.

 

“I-I’m ok, it was just something Momo and Tooru did that made me panic. I just didn’t know what to do and ran” answered Izuku honestly.

 

“Oh really? Did they tease you?” asked the man teasingly from beyond the door.

 

Izuku was unsure of how to answer for a moment, before deciding to get it over with “Sort of”.

 

“Sort of?” asked Toto, Now sounding confused.

 

“Just, let me call down by myself for a bit. I’ll be out a bit later” said Izuku as he ended the conversation.

 

“Alright kiddo, I won’t force you to say anything. I’ll be in my office if you want to talk” finished the man as he walked away.

 

Izuku was thankful that the man didn’t try and press him for details.

  
  
  


It had been about an hour since Izuku ran out of Momo’s room in a panic, when someone knocked on Izuku’s door.

 

Izuku had decided to do some research on some personal projects, when he had managed to calm down, and was currently sitting at his desk on the computer the Yaoyorozus had provided him.

 

“Come in” responded Izuku as he kept reading.

 

“Hello Izuku, are you feeling better now?” asked Momo, he head peeking past the mostly closed door.

 

Izuku was confused by what she was asking, having forgotten the event when he got into his research, before the memories flooded back, bringing a small blush to his face.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’ve calmed down” answered Izuku a small stutter making it past his defences as he tried to push away the memories.

 

“Ah, that’s good. I wanted to go tell my parents what you’ve discovered, will you accompany me and Tooru?” asked Momo as she gestured to Tooru, who was still visible.

 

“Oh, yeah sure, I’m coming” answered Izuku as he closed the sites he had been looking at.

 

“Do you still feel fine Tooru?” asked Izuku in the hallway, on the way to Toto and Coco’s offices.

 

“Yep, I don’t feel anything wrong” answered Tooru honestly, a bright smile appearing on her face.

 

“That’s good, if it keeps up we might be able to keep you visible for longer periods of time” mused Izuku.

 

“That would be super nice, then I would have to worry less about people not noticing me while I’m outside” Tooru was literally jumping with joy at the thought.

 

Izuku and Momo smiled as they watched joy radiate from Tooru.

 

After a minute of walking, they arrived at the offices.

 

Momo knocked on the door to the shared office.

 

“Come in” answered the voice of Coco.

 

Momo poked her head in.

 

“Mom, dad, we have something to show you” said Momo as she smiled at her parents.

 

“Oh really, what is it?” asked Toto in an amused tone.

 

“Momo opened the door fully, revealing Tooru in all her visible glory.

 

Toto and Coco looked confused.

 

“Geez, I know I look completely different, but I had hoped for at least some form of a reaction” pouted Tooru as she crossed her arms in disappointment.

 

Toto and Coco’s eyes went wide.

 

“Hagakure? Is that you?” asked Coco in disbelief.

 

“Yep, it’s me, and I’m visible” exclaimed Tooru happily.

 

“But how? I thought you couldn’t turn of your invisibility?” asked Toto as he stood up and approached her, walking around her as he scrutinised her.

 

“You should ask Izuku about that” answered Tooru as she pointed towards the green haired boy.

 

“Izuku? Why does he know?” asked Toto, still not seeing the connection.

 

“Because I may or may not have figure out how to use SIVA to turn off or block her quirk factor?” answered Izuku, sounding more like a question.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” yelled Toto and Coco in unison.

 

Izuku chuckled nervously, he hadn’t thought this part through when he researched how to do it.

 

The conversation quickly turned into an interrogation as Toto and Coco asked Izuku for every little detail about what he had done and how he had done it.

 

After more than 15 minutes, the researchers seemed satisfied, but also deeply impressed if upset with what he’d done.

 

“It’s truly incredible what you’ve done, but the fact you attempted it before testing it properly wasn’t smart. I’m only letting you off the hook this time because nothing happened and it’s a major discovery, but the next time you wish to do anything similar to this, I you will come to us with it, understood?” Coco was sending Izuku a disappointed look as she said this.

 

“I understand” answered Izuku while looking at the ground in shame.

 

“We’re not mad Izuku, don’t misunderstand that. We just don’t want you or someone else to get hurt from experiments like these” explained Toto as he put a hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

 

Izuku nodded, not trusting his voice to stay stable.

 

“Now, we should get you checked Tooru. While you say you don’t feel anything, there could be something happening” Toto was gesturing for the three of them, that being Tooru, Izuku and Momo, to follow him to the mansions lab, which was a separate building like the training rooms were.

 

When they arrived at the labs, Tooru was whisked off to have a hospital gown put on, meanwhile Izuku and Momo were waiting in the room housing the scanner, which was designed to read a person's quirk factor.

 

When Tooru walked out in a hospital gown, her quirk still off, both Izuku and Momo blushed slightly, before averting their gazes much to Toto and Coco’s initial confusion, before realisation dawned on them and they gained knowing grins.

 

“Alright Hagakure, please step into the machine. You’ll likely feel a bit funny as the machine works” guided Coco as she prepared the machine.

 

Tooru did as asked and stepped into the machine, which closed to obscure her from view.

 

The machine began to buzz after a moment, which lasted for a minute as the machine did its purpose.

 

When the machine stopped buzzing and Tooru stepped out, the three teenagers turned to look at Coco and Toto, who were scrutinising the results of the scan.

 

“Incredible” muttered Coco with Toto humming in agreement.

 

“What is it?” asked Momo as she walked over to see what the scan revealed.

 

“According to the scans, Tooru’s body is experiencing no adverse effects from SIVA blocking her quirk. Basically, she can safely have her quirk turned off by the nanites without any risk to her health” explained Toto as he turned to look at Tooru.

 

“So, I can stay like this as long as I want?” asked Tooru excitedly.

 

“Yep, so long as Izuku isn’t getting tired commanding the nanites to do it, it should be no problem” answered Toto as he smiled at Tooru.

 

“I’m not actually actively controlling them. I reprogrammed the nanites in Tooru’s body for the specific purpose of managing her quirk” added Izuku.

 

Toto looked at Izuku in surprise for a moment, before gaining a thoughtful look.

 

“If that’s the case, you wouldn’t need to rely on Izuku for any part, except maybe maintaining the nanites, but they should do that themselves. Maybe we can make a device that tells the nanites to activate and deactivate your quirk” mused Toto as he held a hand on his chin.

 

“That should be easy” agreed Coco.

 

“I’ll do the programming” added Izuku as the SIVA floating around him lurched.

 

Toto, Coco and Izuku began to plan where to go from there, before several stomachs growled at once, those being Momo, Tooru and Izuku’s.

 

Toto chuckled “Maybe we should have dinner before we decide anything”

 

The teenagers agreed, before getting ready to leave, of course before they left Tooru put her clothes back on.

 

They had dinner, before reverting to the previous discussion.

 

Over the weekend, they spent time creating and perfecting the device that was supposed to interact with the nanites now living in her body, eventually getting it to function with no problems.

 

Of course, they spent lots of time having fun beside working on the device.

 

It had been the best weekend in Tooru’s life.


	7. A Terrible Day turned Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh, yes. More fluff inbound.
> 
> As usual, thank you to my betas for their work ensuring i don't mess up all my spelling.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


It had been 8 months since Izuku gained control of SIVA, and he was currently walking through Musutafu with two of his three friends, that being Momo and Tooru.

 

“How far till the mall?” asked Izuku as he turned to look at Momo.

 

Momo was wearing a red and white sundress, with a pair of sunglasses sitting on her head.

 

“Not much farther, it should be around the next corner” answered Momo as she pointed down the road.

 

It was a warm day, and Tooru and Momo had thought of going to Kiyashi mall and looking around the shops there.

 

Speaking of Tooru, she was currently visible, wearing a t-shirt and skirt.

 

“I wonder if there are any cute outfits” wondered Tooru aloud.

 

Izuku chuckled “I’m sure there will be”

 

Since Izuku discovered how to make Tooru visible, everything had changed for her.

 

When she showed her parents, to say they were overjoyed would be an understatement as they had cried when they saw her become visible in front of their eyes.

 

Mina had also been extremely excited when Tooru showed her, as was evident when the pink haired girl pulled the normally invisible girl into a tight hug.

 

Her classmates had also congratulated her on the development, as they all smiled brightly to her when she revealed who she was after walking into the class visible.

 

She was a brighter person now, if that were even possible considering her personality before the development.

 

Back to the present.

 

“Here we are” said Momo as they turned the corner to see Kiyashi shopping center.

 

Izuku looked in awe at the mall. He had never visited it or any building like it before, he had never had a reason to.

 

He was less nervous than he thought he would be, but he attributed that to the fact he was surrounded by people he knew.

 

“It’s pretty big” noted Izuku aloud as he looked up at the large building.

 

“You nervous?” asked Tooru as she turned to look at Izuku with worry.

 

“A little, but you two are with me, so I’ll manage” answered Izuku, a small blush appearing on his face when he thought over what he had just said.

 

Tooru gained a small blush herself, but ignored it in favour of smiling reassuringly at Izuku.

 

“Don’t worry Izuku, we’ll be right alongside you the entire time” reassured Momo as she smiled as well.

 

Izuku smiled as well and began walking toward the mall entrance.

 

The mall was large, dozens of shops on several levels of the building, and hundreds of people walking everywhere.

 

“T-that’s a lot of people” to say Izuku was nervous was very accurate.

 

He had thankfully stopped being recognised from the Aldera high suing, which had made him much more comfortable going outside.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re right here” assured Tooru from beside him.

 

“She’s right, so you have no reason to worry” agreed Momo.

 

Izuku felt the nervousness fade away and felt brave enough to walk around.

 

They visited many of the stores, trying many clothes. Even Izuku managed to snag a couple outfits.

 

They eventually stopped for lunch, which consisted of sandwiches and soda, along with bags of crisps (chips in America). Afterwards, they walked around the mall window shopping.

 

“This has been nice. I’m honestly surprised I found something myself” Izuku had not intended to get any clothes himself, but was very happy with what he picked up.

 

“The fact that it’s not one of those shirts that just say shirt is surprising to me” teased Tooru. She had long known his wardrobe consisted of shirts saying shirt or something else.

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean” asked Izuku in mock offence, he had long gotten used to Tooru’s way of teasing.

 

“You know very well what I mean, mister” responded Tooru with a grin.

 

Suddenly, an explosion cut off their conversation.

 

“What the heck?” yelped Tooru as she almost lost her balance.

 

They were on the second floor of the mall, the explosion seems to have originated from the ground floor.

 

Panic spread, as people ran away from the epicentre of the explosion.

 

“What’s going on?” wondered Momo aloud as she went to look down at the ground floor.

 

There, walking out of a smoke screen was what seemed to be a small gang of villains.

 

“Villains” Momo’s face paled as she said this.

 

“What?” asked Tooru and Izuku in unison.

 

“There’s a small gang of villains walking through the entrance. They look like they’re splitting up” Momo’s voice was leaking fear as she watched the group disperse through the building.

 

“W-we need to m-move” announced Izuku nervously as he took Momo and Tooru’s hands, dragging them towards the second exit.

 

They didn’t make it far, as after a few moments one of the villains cut them off.

 

“Oh? What’s this? Looks like some hostages have decided to drop right into my lap” said the villain cockily as he grinned evilly.

 

“D-dont come any closer. I have a permit to use my quirk, and I will if you get closer” announced Izuku as he put himself in front of the girls defensively.

 

“Oh really? Guess I’ll have to take you down before I drag you to the others” decided the villain, before launching himself at Izuku.

 

Izuku in response uncondensed all the SIVA he had to create a wall.

 

The villain slammed into the wall, but didn’t break through, the nanites even managed to cut him several times as they launched at him while he was attempting to break through the swarm.

 

“You damn brat. Forget holding you hostage, I’ll kill you” the villain pounced again, but this time they used their quirk, which seemed to be  some kind of minor strength enhancement.

 

Izuku momentarily froze, the line being similar to one he had heard for years during his abuse at Aldera, but he had worked past that and recovered quickly.

 

He had ordered some of his SIVA to create more nanites by deconstructing appliances and other items in the nearby stores, and those came in handy as the villain attempted to break past his defences.

 

“Izuku!” yelled Momo and Tooru from behind him suddenly.

 

He turned just in time to see a second villain grabbing hold of both Momo and Tooru.

 

“Give it up kid, or I’ll slit their throats” ordered the villain as he brandished a knife.

 

Izuku froze, he didn’t know what to do. If he gave up, he’d be dead but if he didn’t Momo and Tooru would die.

 

While Izuku was frozen, his subconscious had already decided what to do.

 

The nanites which had formed a wall lurched, before suddenly barreling at the second villain at immense speeds, before condensing moments before impacting the villain.

 

The villain was hit square in the head, knocking them out.

 

The nanites then uncondensed before barreling back towards the first villain, who had stumbled when the nanites suddenly flew away, and repeated the process, except not managing to completely knock out the villain, likely due to their quirk.

 

Izuku had broken out of his stupor when he heard the sound of the first impact, before witnessing the nanites hitting the strength enhancement quirk villain.

 

Izuku was deeply confused, but he had no time to think things over.

 

Before he knew it, the girls had practically thrown themselves at him.

 

“IZUKU” exclaimed Tooru and Momo as they clung to the boy.

 

“Are you two ok?” asked Izuku on the edge of panic, fearing the villain had managed to hurt them.

 

“N-no, I’m fine” answered Momo, Tooru nodding in agreement.

 

Izuku sighed in relief “Thank god. I don’t know how, but the nanites acted by themselves and I’m thankful they did”

 

Momo looked like she wanted to ask what he meant, but stopped as a second explosion sounded out from somewhere in the mall.

 

“We’ll talk about that later, right now we need to get out of here” Momo took Izuku’s hand, Tooru doing the same with his other hand.

 

Izuku nodded, before running through the mall, the nanites moving in front to intercept any possible villains, not wanting a repeat of what just happened.

 

After a few hellish minutes, they were nearing the exit.

 

But as life had proven, Izuku would not be that lucky.

 

An explosion near the three of them ripped them from each other, throwing Izuku forward, while throwing Momo and Tooru to the side.

 

“You think you can just run? No chance” declared a voice.

 

Izuku managed to weakly get up, turning to look behind him, only for his eyes to widen in horror as he saw where Momo and Tooru were.

 

They had been thrown to the side, now stuck between debris and a large villain, likely the boss of the gang.

 

“You somehow knocked out two of my gang, kid. I’ll make sure to hurt you as well. Now, which of you two should I start with” wondered the villain aloud as he looked at Momo and Tooru.

 

Momo and Tooru’s hands intertwined as they sought some form of comfort in each other’s presence.

 

“NO, DON'T HURT THEM, PLEASE” pleaded Izuku as he reached out his hand.

 

The villain seems to think it over for a moment “Nah”

 

The villain lunged at the girls, Izuku’s eyes widened, and a flash of red came from the direction of the girls.

 

For a second, Izuku thought he had just witnessed the deaths of the two people who meant the most to him.

 

“What the heck?” said the villain in confusion.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened, the flash of red wasn’t blood, it was SIVA having rushed to protect Momo and Tooru.

 

“It happened again” muttered Izuku to himself.

 

The villains head whipped to look at him.

 

“You damn brat, if you want to die that badly, then fine” the villain turned to rush at Izuku.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened again, but his eyes were on the looks Tooru and Momo were giving him. They were looks of terror, not of his, but for him.

 

SIVA lurched again, before rushing to Izuku, forming a wall moments before the villain would have reached Izuku.

 

Izuku could see the villain getting closer through the nanites.

 

_ ‘He’s going to reach me. SIVA isn’t strong enough. What can I do?” _ thought Izuku panicked.

 

**[Activate protocol: Augment?]**

 

Izuku’s eyes widened  _ ‘Augment? What’s it talk I- Wait, does it mean?.. I promised Toto and Coco I wouldn’t do something like that without testing first, but I don’t have a choice, and I’m dead anyway if this doesn’t work’ _ Izuku would accept the repercussions, whatever they may turn out to be.

 

_ ‘Activate protocol: Augment’ _

 

**[Activating protocol: Augment. Deactivating pain receptors. Establishing connection to brain stem]**

 

The pain Izuku had been feeling from the bruises and scratches disappeared in an instant, before he saw and felt the left over SIVA moving to his back.

 

The villain paused his assault, as a gruesome sound reverberated from beyond the wall of nanites.

 

It was the sound of flesh being torn.

 

“What the hell are you doing over there?!” yelled the villain as he stepped away from the wall.

 

When he did, the remaining SIVA rushed to swarm over Izuku’s head.

 

“Something I’m going to get into a lot of trouble for doing” answered Izuku, his eyes closed as he stood up.

 

He hadn’t realised there were people behind him, but he did when he heard panicked shouts and sharp breath takes.

 

“What are you talking about?” the villain was obviously getting angry.

 

“This” answered Izuku.

 

He opened his eyes and the villain took a step back as shock bloomed on his face.

 

“W-What the hell?”

 

Izuku’s eyes were glowing red, which overlapped with his green eyes.

 

Izuku then took a stance.

 

Suddenly the nanites all rushed for Izuku’s back, and moments later, four red wire like tendrils erupted from behind Izuku’s back.

 

“I won’t let you hurt me or the people I love” declared Izuku, the tendrils rearing to point at the villain, ready to attack at a moments notice.

 

The villain hesitated for a moment, before shaking out of his stupor and rushing Izuku.

 

He didn’t get far, as before the villain could get remotely close enough, the tendrils had already launched themselves at the villain, whipping at him several time, before they performed an attack at once, knocking the villain into the ground, actually digging the man into the ground slightly.

 

Izuku was panting, but still aware as he remained on guard.

 

After nearly a minute of nothing from the villain, Izuku relaxed.

 

He turned to look at Momo and Tooru, who were looking wide eyed at Izuku.

 

He gave them a bright reassuring smile.

 

It didn’t last long, as he was suddenly overwhelmed by excruciating pain.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH” screamed Izuku as his eyes widened.

 

He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The nanites had stopped suppressing his pain, or the pain had overwhelmed the nanites ability to suppress it.

 

“IZUKU”

 

Momo and Tooru immediately came out of their shock, jumping to their feet and running to Izuku.

 

They both kneeled on either side of Izuku, panicking as they had no idea what to do, meanwhile Izuku was still writhing in pain, as what had been done to his back registered in his brain.

 

“Out of the way” yelled a voice.

 

Momo and Tooru looked up, seeing a man running towards them.

 

“I’m a doctor, I’m here to help” announced the man as he came to a stop next to the girls.

 

“Please” pleaded the girls.

 

The man nodded, checking Izuku over, not seeing anything.

 

Then he turned Izuku over.

 

The doctor hissed at the sight, while Tooru and Momo gasped in horror.

 

On his lower back, just above his tail bone, was a red and grey device, dug into his back. There was large amounts of blood covering his back, thankfully it was not flowing out of of any wounds.

 

“Oh my god” muttered Momo in horror as she looked at the thing emerging from Izuku’s body.

 

Then Tooru gasped “Look at his spine”

 

His spine was faintly glowing red, the telltale signs of SIVA now being present in his spinal column.

 

“We need to get him to a hospital. HAS ANYONE CALLED FOR AN AMBULANCE?!” yelled the doctor as he turned to the crowd, gaining an affirmative from several people.

 

Before more could be said, Izuku stopped moving.

 

“IZUKU?!” yelled the girls in panic, the doctor quickly checking the boy’s vitals.

 

“He’s ok, he must have finally passed out from the pain” assured the doctor, which brought relieved sighs from Tooru and Momo.

 

Moments passed before sirens could be heard, the crowd splitting to allow the ambulance crews access to the injured, the first zeroing in on Izuku.

 

“What happened?” asked the EMT as they crouched beside the doctor.

 

“He used his quirk to do something with his back, before he suddenly began screaming in pain. He lost consciousness shortly after” explained the doctor.

 

“Alright, well take him” said the EMT as he and his partner lifted Izuku on to the stretcher.

 

“Can we come along in the ambulance? He’s a close friend” asked Tooru as she sprung to her feet.

 

“I’m sorry, but unless you’re family we can’t let you come along. I think the police want your statements anyway” answered the EMT as he looked at them over his shoulder.

 

Momo and Tooru were torn by this, but when the police arrived they reluctantly stayed.

 

“Hello you two, my name is detective Tsukauchi, I’m here to take your statements” said a man wearing a trench coat.

 

The girls merely nodded, not even making eye contact as they stared at the ground.

 

“Are you ok?” asked the man worriedly.

 

Momo and Tooru looked at each other, before turning to the detective and said “no” in unison. His quirk registered it as the truth.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“No” truth.

 

“Is it because you were attacked?”

 

“No” partial truth.

 

Tsukauchi was stumped, before recalling an officer mentioning a boy brought out unconscious and that two girls asked to accompany him. 

 

“Are you worried about your friend?” asked Tsukauchi.

 

He got no verbal answer, instead the girls began to tear up.

 

“Hey hey, don’t worry. I’ve been told he’s not in a critical condition” assured Tsukauchi quickly.

 

The girls looked at him, tears still clinging to their eyes, before looks of relief appeared on their faces.

 

“Tell you two what. After you’ve answered my questions, I’ll get an officer to drive you to the hospital he was sent to, does that sound good?”

 

The girls nodded solemnly.

 

Tsukauchi began to question the girls, but midway through someone interrupted them.

 

“Tsukauchi. There’s a call from the hospital. The boy who was brought from here, his quirk is going off, it won’t let anyone near” said an officer.

 

“What?” asked Tsukauchi.

 

“It’s what?! You need to bring us there, right now” demanded Momo as she became alert.

 

Tsukauchi turned to her, surprised by the girls outburst.

 

“What are you talking about?” asked he as he looked at girl confused.

 

“They won’t attack me and Tooru, because he knows us, he trusts us” answered Momo, Tooru nodding from behind her.

 

Tsukauchi looked at them scrutinizingly, but his quirk registered it as the truth.

 

“Get them to the hospital. NOW” ordered Tsukauchi as he turned to the officer.

 

The officer saluted, before gesturing for Momo and Tooru to follow.

 

They quickly found themselves sat in the back of a police car, rushing to the hospital with lights and sirens blaring.

  
  
  


At the hospital, Izuku’s hospital room looked like a rabid animal had gotten loose.

 

In the center, a tornado of SIVA was floating protectively around Izuku, not letting the staff or hero assigned to his room get near.

 

“IZUKU. WHERE IS IZUKU” yelled a pair of voices.

 

The staff and hero turned to the door, seeing two girls panting in the doorway.

 

The instant their eyes fell on the tornado of nanites, they rushed forwards before anyone could stop them.

 

They were shocked when instead of attacking them, the nanites seemed to part to let them through.

 

“What the-“ muttered one of the doctors.

 

Momo and Tooru ignored the staff and hero, not wasting any time getting to Izuku.

 

“Izuku, Izuku we’re here” said Tooru as she got the the edge of Izuku’s hospital bed.

 

He was still unconscious, but they hoped his subconscious could still hear what was going on.

 

Their hopes were proven right, as the nanites slowed, before coalescing in their usual streams, flying around the room.

 

The staff and hero were shocked. Two girls had just ran in, somehow gotten past the swarm, and gotten the swarm to dissipate around the boy.

 

When the swarm fully lifted from around the boy, the girls could be seen on either side of the boy’s bed, holding one of his hands each.

 

“Nurses, we need to examine him, now” ordered the doctor, as he shook off the shock of what had transpired.

 

The room quickly turned into a mess of activity, as doctors and nurses ran back and forth, checking then double checking that the boy was alright.

 

When they wished to do a CAT scan, they were immediately shut down.

 

“Are you crazy?! He has metal in his back, running all the way up his spine! You’ll kill him!” yelled Momo when they attempted to move Izuku to the scan room.

 

The doctors and staff, had somehow not thought of that, and immediately apologised, looking ashamed of their oversight.

 

The yelling, was interrupted by the sound of sheets moving.

 

All heads turned to the bed, where Izuku was stirring awake.

 

“Izuku?” asked Tooru, who was still beside his bed, holding his hand.

 

Izuku’s eyes slowly opened, but remained a squint.

 

He looked around the room, before his eyes fell on Tooru.

 

“Tooru?” asked Izuku groggily, the pain relievers making everything hazy for him.

 

“I’m here Izuku, Momo is too” assured Tooru, as she tried putting on a reassuring smile, key word being tried.

 

“Momo?” asked Izuku, his head turning to find the other girl.

 

“I’m here Izu, I’m here” assures Momo as she went back to the side of his bed, taking his hand into hers again.

 

Izuku got a small relieved smile “I’m glad, you’re both ok”

 

“Dummy, why did you do that?” asked Tooru, not meaning for it to be above a mutter.

 

“Because. I didn’t want the two people I love dead” answered Izuku, the pain meds blocking any semblance of a filter and ability to be embarrassed.

 

Tooru and Momo blushed, but recalled what he had said before taking on the villain.

 

_ “I won’t let you hurt me, or the people I love” _

 

_ ‘He did mean it that way’  _ thought Tooru and Momo.

 

“I’m tired” said Izuku suddenly, is eyelids drooping again.

 

“Shhhh, go to sleep. We’ll be right here” assured Momo, smiling reassuringly to the boy.

 

“Ok, than….” Izuku fell asleep mid sentence, the pain relievers taking the small amount of energy he had awoken with.

 

The room was silent for a while, before the doctors and nurses got back to work.

 

“Are you two ok?”

 

Momo and Tooru turned to look at the person.

 

It was the hero, Ingenium, who had been watching everything unfolding silently.

 

“I. I don’t know” answered Momo, Tooru nodding in agreement.

 

“I can’t blame you Yaoyorozu, it must be difficult seeing your friend getting hurt” said the hero.

 

Momo’s eyes widened “How do you know my name?”

 

“You don’t recognise me or my quirk? I’m Tensei Iida, Tenya Iida’s older brother” answered Ingenium as he took of his helmet.

 

“Oh, my apologies Iida-san, it slipped my mind, with all that’s going on” apologised Momo.

 

“Again, I can’t blame you for that. But if I may give my input, you should tell him” continued the man, as he sat in a chair at the end of Izuku’s hospital bed.

 

“Tell him? Tell him what?” asked Tooru, confused by where the man was going.

 

“I’m saying this as Tensei Iida, not Ingenium, you should tell him your feelings for him” explained the man.

 

“W-w-what?!” exclaimed the girls loudly, their faces erupting into brilliant red blushes.

 

“It’s plainly obvious you care for him as more than a friend, and by the sound of it, he does too. Chances are he won’t remember what he said just now, so you’ll have to take the initiative” continued the man as he put on a grin.

 

“B-but, both of us?” asked Tooru, very embarrassed but also confused by the man.

 

“Yes? There is such a thing as polyamory, and since quirk have appeared, such relationships have become more common. What do you think of each other?” asked the man as he pointed between the two girls.

 

The girls blinked at the man before looking at each other, then quickly away as blushes began to appear on their faces.

 

“Looks to me like you have feelings for each other too” chuckled the man.

 

“B-but, what if Izuku doesn’t want to?” asked Momo nervously, she had been worried about the boy’s reaction to any kind of confession.

 

“He did say he loved both of you, didn't he? I think he’ll be happier than words can describe if both of you told him” assured the man.

 

Momo and Tooru sat in silence, deep in thought about what Tensei had said.

 

“Think about what I’ve said, I need to go now, stay safe and happy” Tensei got up from his chair and out on his helmet, waving goodbye to the girls as he left the room.

 

Momo and Tooru sat in silence for a long time.

 

“I think he’s right”

 

Momo’s head swivelled to look at Tooru, who was looking at Momo with a determined look.

 

“I think I’m in love with both you and him” confessed Tooru, a blush creeping on her cheeks again, but her expression remaining the same.

 

“T-Tooru” exclaimed Momo in surprise.

 

“I’m tired of walking around my feelings, and if we’re going to be heroes, then things like this, or worse, could happen at anytime. I don’t want to regret not saying anything if that happened” Tooru had thought long and hard on it, even the possibility of all three of them being together.

 

Momo sat with her mouth open, trying to find any words of protest, before closing her mouth as she found none.

 

“I, I think I feel the same” answered Momo, as she looked at Izuku’s sleeping face, a small smile appearing on her face when a small snort came from the boy.

 

“IZUKU!!” yelled a voice suddenly, a very familiar voice.

 

“Inko-san?” asked Momo and Tooru aloud.

 

The door burst open to reveal the now slimmer form of Inko Midoriya, looking like she had when Izuku was small.

 

“IZUKU” exclaimed Inko when her eyes locked onto Izuku’s sleeping form.

 

“Inko-san, calm down, he’s alright, just asleep” reassured Momo as she got up to calm the frantic mother.

 

Inko visibly relaxed as the words registered in her mind.

 

But her face contorted into a frown “What happened. I was told he wasn’t injured by any of the villains, so why is he here?” asked the lady, worry dripping from her voice.

 

“He, he. He did something. He used SIVA to, do something to his back” answered Momo, not sure how to explain the situation.

 

“He did what?!”

 

“I don’t know what he did or why he did it, but the villain was breaking through the nanites defences, so I think he took a risk. This could have killed him, but the villain would have killed him anyway” explained Momo, her gaze locking onto Izuku with worry.

 

The look turned to determination “He risked his life to save me and Tooru, so please don’t be angry at him. There were no heroes nearby, and we would have died without him”

 

Inko looked conflicted, before sighing “Alright, if that really is the case, then I can’t fault him for what he did”

 

“Izuku?” asked another pair of voices.

 

In the doorway now stood Toto and Coco Yaoyorozu, having rushed together with Inko, but were left behind when Inko rushed at immense speed towards Izuku’s hospital room.

 

“He’s alright, just asleep” answered Inko.

 

The two Yaoyorozus sighed in relief, before asking the same question as Inko.

 

Momo answered and gave the same explanation as she had Inko.

 

“He gave himself a cybernetic implant?! He promised he would come to us before attempting anything” Coco was upset with the boy’s actions.

 

“If he hadn’t, chances are we would have almost definitely been dead. It could have killed him, but he would have been dead anyway when the villain broke through” argued Momo.

 

“As much as I hate it, she’s right sweetie” said Toto as he put a hand on his wife’s shoulder to calm her down.

 

Coco was silent for a moment, before sighing “You’re right, he likely had no other choice, and it isn’t like Izuku to break a promise”

 

“We can question him after he’s woken up” decided Inko, the two adults nodding in agreement.

 

“Excuse me, sorry for intruding”

 

Every head turned to the door, where the detective from earlier was standing.

 

“Oh, Tsukauchi-san, it’s been a while” greeted Toto.

 

The detective nodded in greeting “I’m afraid I’m not here for pleasantries. I’ve come to explain somethings, and to deliver some news”

 

The rooms mood immediately became serious.

 

Tsukauchi continued “We’ve reviewed what camera footage we could of the incident at the mall, and we’ve found Midoriya here using his quirk several times, including to do damage to some of the villain” several mouthes opened to argue, but were silenced as the detective raised a hand “Before anyone starts, we have ruled all uses as self defence, since he only used it to protect himself and you two girls” Tsukauchi pointed at Momo and Tooru “But, the big issue is the fact that one of the camera’s, had a perfect shot of what he did to his back. Our analyst threw up when he watched it” admitted the man.

 

Toto and Coco’s eyes widened “You have footage of it? We need a copy, we need to know what he did” their voices left little room for argument.

 

“I had a feeling you would say that, as such the police have already sent a copy of the footage to Yaoyorozu Industries” said the detective with a smile.

 

“Also, I don’t need those statements from you girls anymore, we have everything we need from the cameras” reassured the detective as he turned to the two girls, both having returned to either side of Izuku’s hospital bed.

 

“That was all I came here to say. I wish Midoriya a swift recovery” finished the detective as he tipped his hat and exited the room again.

 

As the detective walked, his mind drifted  _ ‘Maybe is should tell Toshinori about him, although he’ll probably search him out after the news story’ _

  
  
  


Eventually Izuku awoke again, this time with less pain relievers going through his system.

 

“Where am I? Wait, what happened?! Are Momo and Tooru ok?!” asked Izuku when he awoke several hours later.

 

“We’re right here, and we’re ok, thanks to you” answered Tooru from beside him, still holding onto his hand.

 

Momo clenched his other hand reassuringly from the other side of the bed.

 

Izuku sighed in relief, but froze when he saw the stern looks from Toto, Coco and Inko.

 

“Young man, you’re in deep trouble” announced Inko, making Izuku wince in preparation for the scolding he was going to get “Is what I want to say”

 

Izuku’s eyes opened wide as he stared at his mom “What?”

 

“From what I’ve been told by Momo, Tooru and the detective in charge, you had no real choice than to do what you did, so I can’t really be mad at you. It could have killed you, but so would the villain anyway” Inko was looking at Izuku with an unreadable expression.

 

“What you did Izuku, for this to have gone successfully it can’t have been an on the spot idea. Explain yourself” Coco was very unhappy with the implications.

 

Izuku was silent for a while, face contorted into a look of shame.

 

“I really was going to tell you two about it, but I wasn’t ready to reveal it yet. I had done all the research I could, and SIVA had been very helpful mapping out my brain accurately, to find out exactly where everything would have to connect, where it was safest to put the connector”

 

Toto and Coco watched him silently, waiting for him to finish.

 

“I didn’t even know the program had been written, I must have done it subconsciously during my research. If I could have done anything else, I would have, I promise”

 

Toto and Coco turned to look at each other, a silent conversation passing between them, before turning back to Izuku.

 

“Just like Inko, we can’t really be mad at you, and we can tell your honest about you going to tell us. From here on out though, no more cybernetic implants. There are risks, which you avoided this time, but there’s no guarantee that you’ll evade them the next time” Toto’s voice was stern as could be, which just showed how much he cared for the boy.

 

Izuku nodded, not able to meet the man’s gaze.

 

“When we get back to the mansion, we’re doing a thorough check on what you’ve done, and if there’s any damage. The hospital doesn’t have the equipment to check properly since the nanites and your new… implant, are creating interference” added Coco.

 

Izuku nodded solemnly again.

 

Silence fell on the room again.

 

“Mom, dad, Inko-san, could you leave. Me and Tooru have something we need to talk to Izuku about” asked Momo as she turned to the adults with a serious look.

 

Inko looked confused, but Toto and Coco’s faces lit up with knowing grins. They dragged Inko out, promising to explain it outside.

 

Izuku was confused, but also worried.

 

“Izuku, what you did today, was beyond dangerous” started Momo, before tearing up.

 

“I was so scared, that you were going to die” Tears were streaming down Momo’s face, as she latched onto his arm.

 

“M-Momo” Izuku was confused, but also extremely guilty for scaring her like this.

 

Suddenly, a second pair of arms wrapped around his other arm, before he began to feel something wet on it.

 

He turned to meet the tear filled face of Tooru.

 

“You idiot. Don’t you realise how much we care about you? You can’t just throw away your life, you self sacrificing idiot” chastised Tooru tearfully between sobs.

 

“T-tooru, I’m s-sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you, I just wanted to keep you safe” apologised Izuku.

 

“Because you love us?”

 

Izuku froze, then slowly turned to look at Momo.

 

“H-how?” asked Izuku, confused but also scared now.  _ ‘How had they found out? What will they say now?’ _ thought Izuku in a panic.

 

“When you stood up to the villain. You said you wouldn’t let him hurt the people you love. You also woke up at one point and said the same” recollected Momo with a small chuckle.

 

Izuku’s face betray him, as it morphed into one of fear.

 

“We love you too”

 

Izuku’s face turned into one of shock, as he turned back to Tooru, who was giving him a tear filled smile.

 

“Y-you d-do? Y-you mean I-it?” asked Izuku hopefully, but became embarrassed when he realised what he had just said.

 

“Would we lie about something like this?” asked Tooru with a raised eyebrow.

 

Izuku didn’t need to think about it “N-no, you w-wouldn’t. B-but, you both like me back? W-What d-do we d-do?” asked Izuku, he didn’t want to choose one over the other.

 

“Do you know what polyamory is?” asked Momo beside him.

 

He thought for a moment, before he remembered, then his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Y-you, b-both of y-you?” asked Izuku understanding what she meant.

 

“Truth be told, me and Momo like each other as well” admitted Tooru, getting another look of surprise from Izuku.

 

“S-so, a-all t-three of us a-are together?” asked Izuku, getting nods of affirmation from the two girls beside him.

 

Izuku began to tear up after it sunk in.

 

“Izu, are you ok?” asked Tooru, worried that something was wrong.

 

“I-I was s-so scared e-either of you w-would say no to me, that you w-wouldn’t like me back” admitted Izuku tearfully, unable to clear the tears as his arms were being held by the girls beside him.

 

He then felt a pair of hands on his face, wiping away the tears.

 

He opened his eyes, to see Momo and Tooru had each brought up a hand to his face, wiping the tears away.

 

“You’re silly sometimes, you know that” Tooru was smiling softly.

 

“But we really can’t blame you for thinking that way, can we? I think I would’ve thought the same if I were in your position” admitted Momo.

 

“I-I’m so lucky, to have you t-two” thought Izuku aloud.

 

Tooru looked at Momo, before signaling for her to do something, which Izuku didn’t notice.

 

Momo seemed embarrassed about doing it, but agreed to do it.

 

Without Izuku noticing, Tooru and Momo closed the gap, and each planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

Izuku sputtered, exploding into the biggest blush either girl had seen from him yet.

 

“W-w-what w-was that?” stuttered Izuku.

 

“That was to commemorate our relationships beginning” answered Tooru cheerily, with a big smile.

 

“Awwww”

 

Izuku, Tooru and Momo’s head whipped to look at the door, where a voice had just spoken up.

 

There, looking through the slightly open door, we’re Toto, Coco and a teary Inko.

 

“M-mom? D-dad? I thought I asked you all to leave?!” exclaimed Momo, now sporting a large blush as she realised they had seen the entire thing.

 

“Can you blame us? Like we would want to miss out on our daughter confessing to the people she likes” retorted Toto with a teasing grin.

 

“Oh Izuku! Look at you, you charmer” teased Inko as the tears had disappeared and her teasing grin emerged.

 

“M-mom, stop please” Izuku’s blush was right back to 11, as he hid his face in his bed sheets.

 

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed sweetie, this just shows how wonderful a person you are” Inko was having a field day, it wasn’t often she had the chance to tease her son.

 

The banter continued, before they eventually stopped and moved onto other subjects.

 

Eventually a doctor came along, and decided that Izuku was fit to leave, as he hadn’t been hurt beyond some scratches and bruises, and there were no wounds or anything from the implant being created. He was discharged before long.

 

The first thing they did when they got home, was eat dinner, Tooru having joined them as she was unwilling to leave Izuku after what had happened, so they decided the easy thing to do would be inviting Tooru’s parents to dinner as well.

 

The evening went well, and Izuku went to sleep in an unusual way that night.

 

“Y-you want to w-what?” exclaimed Izuku as he stared bug eyed at Momo and Tooru.

 

“We want to stay with you. We want to make sure you’re alright” answered Tooru, even as a small blush crept up her face.

 

Momo nodded, a similar blush on her face.

 

Izuku was very embarrassed about the idea, but agreed for their sakes.

 

That night he slept more soundly than he had in years, surrounded by the two people who meant the most to him, besides his mom.

 

Things were truly looking up for Izuku.

 

If only fate weren’t a cruel mistress.


	8. The Hero's Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready, for a-

“Speech _‘thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy it, and thank you all once again for your help deciding the fate of OFA.

  
  


It was the day after the mall incident, and to say things were different, was an understatement.

 

Izuku had woken up in a panic, as he was surrounded by pretty girls.

 

Then the events of the day prior caught up to him and he relaxed, as he recalled what had happened at the end.

 

He was now in a relationship, with two girls no less.

 

As he was thinking of it, the sound of fabric shuffling caught is attention.

 

He turned to his left, and watched as Tooru slowly woke up.

 

“Mornin, Izuku” greeted Tooru groggily, as she rubbed her eyes.

 

“M-morning Tooru” greeted Izuku, as he averted his eyes.

 

Tooru’s pajamas shirt was hanging loosely from her shoulders, revealing some cleavage.

 

Tooru’s still waking mind did not realise this, as she shuffled over and hugged Izuku’s waist.

 

“T-T-Tooru, w-what are y-you doing” whisper yelled Izuku, trying not to wake Momo who was sleeping to his right.

 

Tooru made a few sleepy noises, nothing coherent.

 

Then there was shuffling to his right, and a second pair of arms, this time around his chest.

 

“You’re too loud Izu” said Momo sleepily, as she went limp against Izuku’s chest, pulling him back down to lie on the bed.

 

“M-Momo?!” whisper yelled Izuku again, his face now the definition of a tomato.

 

What Momo did not realise, was that she was pressing her ample chest up against Izuku’s side, which only increased his blush.

 

“B-both of you p-please l-let go” asked Izuku, as both girls were now obliviously pressing their chests up against Izuku.

 

After several moments of nothing from the girls, Izuku decided to try pry their arms off of him, whilst also desperately trying to ignore the soft feeling on either side his body.

 

It took awhile, but he was eventually successful.

 

He sighed as he got off the bed, taking some clothes into the bathroom and changing.

 

When he went into the bathroom, and pulled off his sleeping shirt, he frowned at what he saw in the mirror.

 

There, on his back, was the new implant he had given himself the day prior.

 

 _‘It doesn’t feel any different. It’s like it’s not even there’_ thought Izuku in interest, but still wearing a frown. He hadn’t wanted to gain it the way he did.

 

“Nothing I can do about it now” muttered Izuku to himself, before finishing changing his clothes.

 

He quietly entered the bedroom, putting his pajamas on the desk, before silently leaving his room.

 

He walked to the dining hall to see if anyone else was awake.

 

When he approached the hall, the smell of food began to permeate through the halls.

 

He entered the dining hall to see Toto and Coco eating at the table.

 

“Oh, morning Izuku” greeted Coco as the boy approached the table.

 

“Morning kiddo” greeted Toto as well.

 

“Good morning” greeted Izuku as he sat across from the two adults.

 

“Did you sleep well?” asked Coco as she watched Izuku pick a selection of the food onto his plate.

 

“I haven’t slept that good in years” answered Izuku honestly with a big smile.

 

“Yeah, I bet you did, considering who was with you” teased Toto as he wore a big grin.

 

Izuku’s face immediately became flushed as he averted his face from the adults, who laughed as they noticed his blush.

 

Izuku put on a mock pout as he began to eat, while trying to get his blush to die down.

 

“Aw, don’t act like that Izuku” said Toto in mock hurt, as he put a hand on his chest dramatically.

 

“You shouldn’t tease me then” fired Izuku back as he huffed.

 

“Someone has to” replied Toto.

 

For a few moments, silence fell on the hall, the only sounds being from the silverware used by the three people sat at the table.

 

“Izuku, we didn’t do it yesterday, even though we probably should have, but we’re going to have to look at that back of yours, to see if anything could cause complications in the future, as well as establish the level of augmentation you’ve done with SIVA” explained Toto after a while as he got to business.

 

Izuku had expected this, and merely nodded in agreement.

 

“But before we do that, I think you might want to know that you made the news again” added Coco as she pulled out her phone.

 

Izuku was confused as she said this, until his eyes fell on the news report.

 

Somehow, the footage from the mall had leaked to the news, except for the footage of what he did to his back.

 

“They’re already calling you a hero for what you did kid, and I think they’re right” said Toto as he smiled softly to Izuku.

 

Izuku’s eyes welled with tears. He had wanted to be a hero for years, and now the public already considered him a hero, before having even gone to UA.

 

Izuku began to cry softly, his happiness overwhelming him.

 

He quickly found himself enveloped in two pairs of arms.

 

He looked up through his tears, to see Momo and Tooru embracing him comfortingly.

 

“You’re our hero too Izuku” said Momo as she soothed Izuku.

 

“You’ve been mine since you managed to turn off my quirk” added Tooru as she did the same.

 

“Thank you” said Izuku quietly.

 

Silence fell on the hall once again, as Izuku vented out his emotions.

 

He managed to calm down before long, thanking Momo and Tooru for comforting him.

 

Momo and Tooru smiled as they sat down on either side of him, picking some food for themselves.

 

The morning went with idle chatter, Inko joining them somewhere along the meal.

 

Eventually they finished, before it was time for Izuku’s examination.

 

“Now, you saw the machine Tooru went into when we scanned her right? Well, the machine you will be going into is similar, so it shouldn’t be anything too new” explained Toto as Izuku walked out in with a hospital gown in the mansions lab.

 

Izuku nodded, before following the man to where the machine was.

 

When they entered the room, Coco, Momo and Tooru were already there, standing in an adjacent room with a large window.

 

“You just go over and stand in the marked spot and we’ll tell you when we start, ok?” guided Toto as he pointed to the machine, which looked vastly different to the machine Tooru was scanned by.

 

Izuku did as asked, walking into the spot marked, while Toto joined the three girls in the observation room.

 

A few moments went by as Toto and Coco messed with a few things.

 

“Alright Izuku, we’re going to activate the machine in a moment, when we do, a hatch is going to close and the machine is going to start making noises. All you need to do is stand still, while the machine does its job” explained Toto as he looked at Izuku.

 

Izuku nodded as he prepared for the machine to start.

 

A moment later, the hatch closed, leaving Izuku in the dark, as there were no light sources inside. A moment later the machine began to emit noises, just as he had been told.

 

After a minute, the noises stopped, before a moment later the hatch opened.

 

“Alright, we’re done Izuku, you can step out” said Coco while she was looking over the results from the machine.

 

Izuku did as told, exiting the machine and walking to join the others in the observation room.

 

When he did, he heard the sound of Toto and Coco taking in sharp breaths.

 

“What? What is it?” asked Momo nervously.

 

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing bad, just. The scan states he’s connected the implant directly to his brain stem. The fact his brain hasn’t given in to a mass of seizures or worse by now is amazing. It can only be because of SIVA’s precision” explained Toto with wonder, but also apprehension.

 

“I did mention brain scans didn’t I?” asked Izuku as he approached the group nervously.

 

“Yes, you did, but we didn’t expect SIVA to be able to figure out exactly where and how to connect anything to your brain without your brain rejecting it even slightly” answered Coco.

 

“So, I’m ok? Nothing's wrong?” questioned Izuku nervously as he fidgeted where he stood.

 

“According to the scan, you body isn’t rejecting the implant or the connection to your brain in any way. It looks good, but I would like to have a check up every now and then from now on, just to make sure” answered Toto as he looked Izuku up and down.

 

Izuku released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding in.

 

“Well, guess there only one thing left to do” began Coco.

 

“Time to test out that implant of yours” finished Toto with a smile.

  
  


Izuku was not standing in the middle of the training room, wearing new clothes made with a hole in the back to accommodate the implant.

 

“Alright Izuku, you planned this out, so you know what to do” said Coco from the side of the room, together with Toto, Momo and Tooru.

 

Izuku nodded, before willing SIVA to uncondense from their usual form on his back, into connecting to the implant.

 

In a flash, the nanites had connected back into the same wire like tendrils from the mall. And just like at the mall, his eyes gained a red glow as the SIVA nanites became active.

 

“Interesting, why tendrils, if I may ask?” asked Toto with interest in his voice.

 

“They seemed like the easiest to manipulate, plus I can change what they look like when ever anyway” answered Izuku.

 

“Alright, now can you explain what you feel?” continued Toto as he wrote on his tablet.

 

“I can feel the tendrils, as in when they touch the ground, I can feel it. It’s like they’re a part of my body. I also don’t even need to use my quirk to move them, I can do it like I would my arms” explained Izuku as he moved the tendrils around, the motions fluid, as if the tendrils were made of living flesh.

 

“Fascinating. The nanites must be transmitting the sensation when they make contact with something. This is truly remarkable” remarked Toto with awe.

 

“I’m going to try something really quick” said Izuku as the tendrils reared up.

 

No one said anything to stop him, so he continued.

 

He rooted the bottom two tendrils into the ground, before he slowly but surely raised the rest of his body into the air.

 

“Woah” exclaimed Izuku. He was now several meters above the ground, and felt no pain or discomfort from his back whatsoever.

 

“Careful Izuku, you know Inko will have our heads if you get hurt, that includes yours” warned Coco as she watched Izuku suspend himself with the tendrils.

 

“Don’t worry, the tendrils are rooted, so I don’t need to keep my balance really” answered Izuku as he flashed a smile in the direction of the group.

 

He got an accepting nod from Coco and Toto, silently giving him permission to continue.

 

Izuku did just that, as he moved the other two tendrils down in front of him, making them act like legs.

 

He then began to use the tendrils to walk around the room, but it quickly turned out to be a difficult task.

 

“Yeah, this isn’t a viable means of transportation” said Izuku after a few minutes of walking around.

 

“Why do you say that? It seems like you can move quicker like that, plus it would let you scale walls and buildings” questioned Toto as he watched Izuku let himself down to the ground again.

 

“It’s difficult, and tiring” answered Izuku simply, as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Alright, do you need a break?” asked Toto as he held out a water bottle for Izuku.

 

Izuku nodded as he walked over and took the bottle from the man, emptying half of it nearly immediately.

 

Before anything else could be said or done, the door to the training room opened.

 

The group turned, to see a strangely nervous staff member.

 

“Yes, What is it?” asked Coco with a raised eyebrow.

 

“T-there’s someone h-here who wishes to s-speak with you” answered the staff member nervously.

 

“Well? Who is it?” asked Toto, not being able to imagine who it could be, as the staff member seemed very nervous.

 

“I-it’s, it’s All Might sir” answered the woman.

 

Everyone’s eyes went wide “ALL MIGHT?!” yelled all of them in sync.

 

“Y-Yes sir, he says he wishes to s-speak with M-Mr. Midoriya” explained the woman.

 

“M-me? W-Why would he want to t-talk with me?” questioned Izuku, now thoroughly anxious about the whole situation.

 

“I find it hard to believe it’s anything bad. Maybe he wants to personally commend you for yesterday?” mused Momo.

 

“Either way, if you want, me and Momo will go with you, and if he doesn’t like that, then tough for him” added Tooru as her expression turned serious, whilst Momo nodded beside her.

 

“Thank you” thanked Izuku as he turned to the staff member “You can let him in, I’ll be waiting with Momo and Tooru in the conference room” Izuku turned, deconstructing the tendrils and condensing the SIVA into their usual dormant state, then left the training room through a second exit, followed closely by Momo and Tooru.

 

Toto and Coco shared a look, before following the staff member to welcome All Might, the number one hero.

  
  


Izuku was sat in the conference room, shifting nervously in his seat as he waited for the number one hero to arrive.

 

“Don’t worry Izuku, we’ll be right here with you” comforted Momo as she took his hand.

 

Tooru silently did the same, clenching it reassuringly.

 

“Thank you” muttered Izuku.

 

They didn’t need to wait for long, as heavy footsteps began to sound out from the hallway outside.

 

The doors to the conference room were each opened by a staff member, and in the doorway now stood the imposing form of All Might, still wearing his signature smile.

 

“AH, YOU MUST BE YOUNG MIDORIYA, IT’S A GREAT PLEASURE TO MEET YOU” greeted All Might as he approached Izuku, his hand out for Izuku to shake.

 

Izuku nervously took the heroes hand and shook it “I-it’s n-nice to m-meet you t-too, All M-Might” greets Izuku nervously.

 

“NO NEED TO BE NERVOUS YOUNG MIDORIYA. NOW, I BELIEVE I ONLY ASKED FOR YOUNG MIDORIYA, AS SUCH I MUST ASK WHO YOU TWO ARE” questioned All Might as his gaze shifted to Tooru and Momo.

 

“My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, and this is Tooru Hagakure. We’re here for Izuku’s comfort, as such, we will be staying with him” answered Momo matter of factly, her voice leaving no room to argue.

 

All Might seemed surprised by the sternness of her voice before his expression turned thoughtful.

 

After a moment, he sighed “IF YOUNG MIDORIYA REQUIRES IT, THEN I GUESS IT CAN'T BE HELPED, BUT WHAT I’M GOING TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT CAN'T BE DISCUSSED WITH ANYONE ELSE, AM I CLEAR” All Might’s voice was serious, much like when he fought villains.

 

Momo and Tooru were surprised by the sudden seriousness, but nodded in agreement moments after.

 

“ALRIGHT” said the hero, before he looked around, seemingly making sure no one was there.

 

“YOUNG MIDORIYA, I CAME HERE TODAY TO SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS YESTERDAY. WHAT YOU DID WAS BRAVE, TRULY THE ACTIONS OF A HERO” praised All Might as he sat down on the other side of the table from Izuku, Momo and Tooru.

 

“I-I just did w-what I had to d-do to protect the p-people I care about” answered Izuku, flustered by the hero’s praise.

 

“AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I'VE SOUGHT YOU OUT, I'VE MADE MY CHOICE, I DEEM YOU THE SUCCESSOR OF MY POWER” boomed All Might as his already wide smile somehow became wider.

 

Izuku, Momo and Tooru’s brains stopped.

 

Silence fell, as All Might waited for the reaction, but his smile began to fall when they just sat there with wide mouths and eyes.

 

“Um-” began All Might.

 

“YOUR WHAT?!” yelled all three of them at once.

 

All Might jumped, their shouts actually managing to surprise him, but also caused his grip to slip.

 

Suddenly, right in front of the three teenagers, All Might was surrounded by smoke.

 

“All Might?!” exclaimed the three as the man suddenly burst into steam.

 

“Damn it, I didn’t mean to show this form yet” said a voice from the steam.

 

“All Might?”

 

“I apologise for the scare, but yes, I am All Might” answered an emaciated man as he emerged from the smoke.

 

Near instantly after the man was revealed, Izuku’s instincts went into action.

 

He stood up, knocking over the chair he was sitting on, before the SIVA on his back uncondensed and formed into his tendrils, all of which moved to be barely a meter away from the man’s face.

 

The man jumped back in surprise, not having expected the sudden move from the previously nervous and shy boy. Expecting the red glow from his eyes even less.

 

“Who are you” questioned Izuku, his voice threatening and serious.

 

“W-Wait, I swear, i am All Might, this is just a second form” answered the man, as he put ups his hands.

 

“Do you have any way to prove it?” asked Izuku carefully.

 

The man was quiet for a moment “I have the phone number of the principal of UA? He can confirm it” answered the man as he pulled out his phone.

 

Izuku was silent for a moment “Do that, but make it so we can see his face” answered Izuku, as he relaxed slightly, but kept the tendrils near the man, ready to strike if he tried anything.

 

The man began to type away at his phone, whilst nervously looking up at Izuku every now and again.

 

Eventually, the man found the number and dialled it up.

 

It took a moment, but eventually it was answered.

 

“Ah, hello Toshinori-san wha- oh, it would seem you’ve found yourself in a predicament, haven’t you” said Nedzu as he answered the phone, only to see Izuku’s tendrils close to the man’s face.

 

“Y-Yes Nedzu, I accidentally deflated in front of Young Midoriya, and he doesn’t believe I’m All Might, so he asked me to prove it. All I could think of would be calling you, and he asked to have it so he could see you” explained the man nervously.

 

“Ah, well then, could you turn the phone to Mr. Midoriya so I can address him then?” asked Nedzu.

 

The man did this, turning the phone to show that it indeed was the principal of UA, Nedzu.

 

“Greetings Mr. Midoriya. It would seem you’ve found yourself in quite the predicament, haven’t you” asked the rodent as he smiled.

 

Izuku’s brain stalled for a moment. _‘That’s the principal of UA’_

 

“I would like to alleviate your worries, as the man sitting in front of you truly is the Symbol of Peace, All Might. He was injured in a fight against a villain a few years ago, and the resulting damage to his body has affected his quirk” explained Nedzu.

 

“Injured?” questioned Momo, as Izuku’s mind began to race.

 

 _‘Who could have hurt All Might like that’_ thought Izuku as his mind continued search through every bit of All Might knowledge he had.

 

“Yes, it’s not a fight you’ll be able to find anything about anywhere. The presence of this villain has been covered up to prevent panic” further explained Nedzu.

 

Then the principal paused, blinking several times.

 

“Pardon me, but who are you two?” asked Nedzu as he noticed the presence of Momo and Tooru.

 

“Oh, I am Momo Yaoyorozu and this is Tooru Hagakure, we are here to make sure Izuku is comfortable” answered Momo as she introduced herself and Tooru.

 

“Oh, Young Yaoyorozu, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance” greeted Nedzu politely in return.

 

“So, you really are All Might then?” asked Izuku as he looked at the man.

 

“Yes, I am. The injury Nedzu mentioned, it cost me most of my stomach and the entirety of my left lung” answered All Might as he lifted his dress jacket to reveal the scar on his abdomen.

 

Sharp intakes of air were heard from the other side of the table, as three sets of eyes stared at the scar.

 

“I can see how it would affect your quirk, if the damage is as you say” mused Momo as she analysed his sunken in stomach.

 

**[Scan complete, anomalies detected]**

 

“It is, I’ve just confirmed it” answered Izuku, as his eyes widened in horror.

 

“You’ve confirmed it?” asked Nedzu inquisitively, as he was still on call.

 

“The nanites, I had them map out his body, and just like he said, they couldn’t find his left lung and he’s missing most of his stomach” answered Izuku as the tendrils began to sag.

 

“Nanites?” questioned Nedzu further.

 

Izuku froze, as he realised what he had just said.

 

Momo noticed this and took over “It is a secret project developed by Yaoyorozu Industries, but after an incident involving Izuku, he has come into permanent control of the nanomachines. Yaoyorozu Industries would greatly appreciate it if you kept this a secret” explained Momo as she levelled a serious look at All Might and Nedzu.

 

Nedzu hummed “Interesting. Do not worry, we will keep this a secret, right All Might?” assured Nedzu as he addressed All Might, who stiffened at the rodents use of his hero name.

 

“O-of course” answered the blonde man nervously.

 

“Now, if there is nothing else, I will leave you to it. I wish you all a good day” said the rodent as he hung up.

 

When the skinny form of All Might put away his phone, Izuku immediately deconstructed the tendrils, before promptly freaking out over what he had done.

 

“OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY SIR, I DIDN'T MEAN TO THREATEN YOU LIKE THAT” apologised Izuku as he bowed to the hero.

 

“N-no need to apologise Young Midoriya, I can't really blame you for reacting how you did. It did catch me off guard though, you didn’t seem like the type to act like that” he had expected screaming, not having four tendrils, made out of who knows what, thrust into his face.

 

“I’m still very sorry for what I did” insisted Izuku before picking up his chair and sitting back down.

 

“It is fine Young Midoriya. Now, I believe we should get back to the point of discussion” suggested All Might.

 

Izuku stiffened “Wait, you said inherent your power. What did you mean?” asked Izuku as he recalled what the hero had said.

 

“Exactly as I said, I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk” answered All Might.

 

“Excuse me for interrupting, but how? Quirks can’t be given” asked Momo who was thoroughly confused by what the hero in front of him.

 

“There are all sorts of quirks, who says there isn’t one that can be passed between people instead of through birth” countered All Might as he raised an eyebrow.

 

Momo was about to reply, before she stopped and thought it over.

 

“My quirk was passed on to me by another, who also received it from a person before them. It’s name, is One for All” explained All Might as his hand seemed to glow.

 

“One for All” muttered Izuku, Momo and Tooru in awe.

 

“And I have chosen to pass this quirk on to you Young Midoriya” All Might was pointing at Izuku.

 

Izuku was speechless, but somehow still managed to ask the next question.

 

“May I ask how it works before I answer?” asked Izuku as he recollected himself.

 

“Ah, that would be a good idea, wouldn’t it. One for All is a transferable power stockpiling quirk, that is to say, the quirk becomes stronger as it is passed on. It does not merely increase physical strength though, but if the user is in possession of a transformation quirk or emitter quirk, One for All will enhance the quirk, it does not however have an effect on mutant quirks” explained All Might as he went into detail on its effects.

 

Izuku thought over what he had just been told.

 

He was quiet for a few minutes, thinking it over, before he made his decision.

 

“I appreciate the offer sir, but I’m going to have to decline” answered Izuku as he bowed to the hero.

 

All Might’s sunken eyes widened “Are you sure?” asked All Might, he had not expected a denial.

 

“Yes. I can’t in good conscience accept this, I already have SIVA, which by itself has immense potential, so accepting One for All feels like cheating” answered Izuku honestly.

 

All Might sagged in his seat “I see”

 

“But, could you tell me again what made you choose me?” asked Izuku suddenly.

 

All Might was silent for a moment as he thought over the words to say.

 

“It was your heroic spirit, your willingness to throw yourself in the way of danger to protect others” answered All Might.

 

Izuku smiled “Then may I make a suggestion for a different candidate?” asked Izuku.

 

All Might pulled himself up as he looked at Izuku.

 

Izuku turned to his right, looking directly at Tooru.

 

Everything was silent for a moment, before Tooru sputtered.

 

“M-Me?! Why are you suggesting me?!” exclaimed Tooru in surprise.

 

“Yes, I would like to know as well” asked All Might as well.

 

“Have you already forgotten what you did just a few weeks ago?” questioned Izuku, getting a blank look from the girl in response.

 

“You, Momo and I were out in the city, walking down the road. We were all talking, when a girl began to run across the road. Me and Momo didn’t see her, but you did. You also saw the car that had been thrown at herby a villain, who had just appeared a little further up the road. You didn’t hesitate to run over to the girl and tackle her out of the way of the flying car, before you made sure she was safe as the villain rampaged nearby. Afterwards you helped the girl find her parents, and when you did, you denied any offer of repayment, saying you were just happy to be able to help the girl” explained Izuku as a wide smile spread across his face.

 

“It was surreal to watch” added Momo as she recalled the event.

 

Tooru’s face bloomed into a blush as she shrunk under the praise from her boy and girlfriend.

 

“I believe I heard of that from a friend”

 

Izuku, Momo and Tooru turned to look at All Might, whose eyes had widened in recognition.

 

“Your friend?” asked Izuku.

 

“Yes, he’s a detective at the local police station here in Musutafu, he’s also the one who let me know of where to find you” answered All Might.

 

“It wouldn’t happen to have been Tsukauchi, would it?” asked Momo.

 

“Yes, it was, you know him?” All Might was surprised to hear the name of his friend.

 

Momo nodded “He was the detective in charge of the mall incident yesterday. He was also the detective in charge of another incident at Yaoyorozu Industries, so we have met him before”

 

“Interesting, anyway, I have heard of this incident, and I must say, from what I heard of it, the villain was no push over, so for you to have persevered is truly a heroic action” agreed All Might.

 

Tsukauchi had told him about the incident, and the heroic behaviour of the girl, that she had protected and looked after a child while the heroes defeated the villain. The fact his trusted friend, and now his previous choice of successor, suggested her, helped him make up his mind.

 

“Yes, I believe you’re as worthy as Young Midoriya is, Young…” began All Might after a few moments of silent thinking.

 

“Hagakure, sir” answered Tooru.

 

“Young Hagakure, will you accept this power?” asked All Might as he looked at Tooru.

 

Tooru was silent for a moment, before turning to Izuku.

 

“Why me though? Why not suggest Momo, her quirk could benefit from it so much more than I could” questioned Tooru as she looked Izuku in the eyes.

 

“Because, you’ve proven yourself, and I know Momo well enough to say she would have turned it down as well” answered Izuku honestly as he smiled at the girl.

 

“He is right, I would have turned him down. I wish to prove myself with my own strength” said Momo as she smiled to Tooru as well.

 

Tooru stared at the two for a moment, before tearing up.

 

She then turned to All Might, before putting on a determined but still teary face.

 

“I accept All Might, I’ll inherit your quirk” answered Tooru to Izuku and Momo’s joy.

 

All Might buffed up in his excitement “WONDERFUL YOUNG HAGAKURE, I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU” boomed the hero.

 

“Before we go any further though, I think we should inform our parents of this, not just Tooru’s but Izuku and mine as well. My parents have checked Tooru’s quirk factor before, and they will know something something is up when One for All is given to her” Momo was making a very logical point.

 

“Oh, I would normally prefer as few people as possible know of One for All, but I can see how it would be a problem in this case” agreed All Might reluctantly as he deflated again.

 

“I shall call my parents and Izuku’s mother, Tooru will you call your parents?” asked Momo as she turned to Tooru, who had already pulled out her phone.

 

“Yep, already on it. Do I just tell them to come here to the mansion?” questioned Tooru as she turned to Momo.

 

“I will ask my parents to send a driver to get them, just ask them to be ready when they arrive” answered Momo, who was pulling up her parents numbers.

 

Tooru nodded before dealing up her parents number, Momo doing the same.

 

Izuku looked between the two girls, before turning to All Might.

 

“I’ll ask the staff to prepare some tea and snacks” Izuku got up from his seat, exiting the room to speak to the staff, leaving All Might sitting awkwardly while Momo and Tooru talked to their parents.

  
  


A little over an hour later, Izuku, Momo and Tooru’s parents were sat in the conference room, interrogating All Might about his intentions.

 

It took awhile, but eventually they were satisfied and stopped hounding the poor man.

 

“We will allow you to, ‘give’ your quirk to our daughter, if you make sure she isn’t hurt” decided Tooru’s parents eventually, much to Tooru and All Mights relief.

 

“If you need a place to train or anything else, we will be happy to lend you the training rooms” offered Toto, Coco nodding in agreement.

 

“I appreciate the offer, and I may take you up on it” thanked All Might.

 

“I will prepare a diet plan for you Young Hagakure and a place for you to train your body for One for All. But judging from your build, I’d say you’re less of a power type and more of a speed type, so we will focus mainly on your legs and less on your arms” explained All Might as he examined Tooru up and down.

 

Then All Mights eyes widened “I never asked what your quirk was” All Might facepalmed at his realisation, getting laughs from the other people present.

 

Tooru smiled “Oh that’s easy” answered the girl, as she began to become see through right before the hero’s eyes, before disappearing completely.

 

“An invisibility quirk that you can turn on and off?” All Might was impressed.

 

“Technically it’s just invisibility, I can’t make myself visible alone” corrected Tooru as she became visible again.

 

“Wait, then how are you becoming visible then?” questioned All Might, thoroughly confused by the contradicting statement.

 

“Look at my hair, do you see anything off about it?” Tooru tilted her head to give the man a better look.

 

All Might got close, squinting his eyes “Is it, glowing? A red glow it seems?” answered All Might eventually.

 

“And what else glows red?” continued Tooru.

 

All Might put his hand on his chin, then after a few moments his eyes lit up and his head whipped to look at Izuku, who had uncondensed some SIVA to float behind him.

 

“You?” asked All Might simply.

 

“Yep, I figure out how to use SIVA to turn off her invisibility by blocking her quirk factor” answered Izuku with a large smile.

 

“Amazing, those nanomachines truly are a feat” marvelled All Might, before he caressed his scar with a frown.

 

Izuku noticed this and frowned himself “I don’t know if I can do anything about that wound, or the organs you’ve lost. You’ll have to talk to Mr. And Mrs. Yaoyorozu about that” Izuku looked at the mentioned adults, who also frowned. All Might had reluctantly told the adults about his injury as well.

 

“We can take a look at it one day, but let’s leave that for some other time” responded Toto, ending that line of discussion.

 

“Right. Anyway I’d surmise your quirk is a mutant quirk then?” asked All Might as he turned back to Tooru, getting a nod in response.

 

“Then One for All will simply work as a strength enhancer as it cannot power up your quirk as it would Young Midoriya’s. This means you will have to train your control of One for All more thoroughly” explained All Might as he pointed at her up and down.

 

“About her quirk, how are we going to explain her invisibility and her new strength enhancer?” questioned Tooru’s mom.

 

“We can pass it off as a late developed dual quirk. They’re not unheard of and I’ve heard of stranger combinations. By the way, do you intend to go to UA’s hero course?” asked All Might, getting nods from all three teenagers.

 

“You met him earlier, but the principal of UA as well as UA’s nurse, Recovery Girl, know about One for All, for different reasons” revealed the hero.

 

“That is reassuring to know. Is there anything else?” questioned Tooru’s father.

 

All Might was silent for a moment as he thought, before reluctantly speaking.

 

“There is a high chance she may injure herself the first time she uses One for All, as she will not know how to control it. I can make sure Recovery Girl is on standby when she tries the first time, if you deem it necessary”

 

Tooru’s parents shot the man looks, but sighed “I appreciate you telling us of this, but it would have been nice to know before we agreed” said Tooru’s father exasperated.

 

“I apologise, but it didn’t cross my mind. One for All came to me naturally, but there is no guarantee it will come to her naturally as she isn’t a power type like I am, that and One for All is going to be more powerful for her than it was me” explained All Might to try and prove some innocence.

 

Tooru’s parents were silent for a moment “Alright, you make fair points” conceded Tooru’s mother, her father nodding in agreement.

 

“I have nothing more to add, if I do I promise to inform you of it” finished All Might.

 

“Alright, then I suggest we exchange numbers, so we can contact each other if it’s necessary” suggested Tooru’s father, which All Might agreed on.

 

In the end, everyone, even the Midoriyas and Yaoyorozus received the hero’s number, while he received theirs.

 

“I hope you’re ready, because this means you’re going to be invited to dinner often” teased Inko as she spoke for the first time.

 

The room erupted into laughter while the hero remained confused.

 

Things were looking up for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Tempest aka TempestStorm99 for the idea of giving OfA to Tooru, you have made this fic even more exciting for me to write.


	9. Preparation and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update?

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’  _ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


The day after the meeting with All Might- Toshinori Yagi, as he asked to be called outside of his hero form, he sent a file with a diet and training program for Tooru to follow, and a location to meet the following day to begin training.

 

The location just so happened to be Dagobah Municipal beach, which had been transformed into a trash dump due to the tides bringing in litter from the ocean, and lazy people who just threw things out there.

 

So, two days after the meeting with All Might, Tooru accompanied by Izuku and Momo were stood next to the hero looking at the beach turned dump.

 

“So, you want me to clean this whole beach? Why?” questioned Tooru, confused by the man’s choice in training regiment.

 

“Two reasons. One, you’re body isn’t ready for One for All. If I gave it to you now, your limbs would explode off your body just trying to contain the power. And second, the heroes of old, from before quirks, were people who helped the community, so that is what you’ll be doing as well” explained the hero, getting horrified expressions from the three teens at the first reason.

 

“Ok, that makes sense but the first reason isn’t nice to imagine” responded Tooru with a shiver, Momo and Izuku nodding in agreement.

 

“I apologise for that. Now, you have around a year and a half before the UA entrance exam, this should give you plenty of time to clean the dump, while also giving time to train your use of One for All” added the blonde man as he held a fist in front of himself.

 

“I have a question though, what will you be doing with the trash she picks up?” questioned Izuku as he looked across the large mounds of broken appliances and other things.

 

“I was going to load it up into my truck, then drive it to the actual trash dumb” answered the hero simply.

 

Izuku brought a hand up to his chin as he began to think.

 

“If that’s the case, I have an idea” Izuku turned to the hero with a bright smile as he said this.

 

“Oh? Do tell Young Midoriya” All Might was intrigued to see where the boy was going with this.

 

“SIVA can break down objects and reconstruct them using their molecules. With the nanites, I could fix any appliances that aren’t too damaged, then give them away to any people who may be in need of them. The remaining material I don’t need or isn’t useable can then be sent to a dumb, or a recycling plant if it can be recycled” suggested Izuku.

 

All Might’s eyes widened “That is a very smart, and kind thing to do. Not everyone is as fortunate as others are, so there may be people low on funds in need of certain appliances. Well thought of Young Midoriya” praised Yagi as he smiled brightly at the boy.

 

The boy flushed at the praise, eliciting giggles from his girlfriends.

 

“Alright, how about we get started. Take it easy these first days, your physique isn’t bad, but you aren’t used to work like this” warned the hero as he ushered Tooru into action, while Momo watched and Izuku prepared SIVA to repair any appliances brought up.

 

They worked for a few hours, Tooru bringing up many pieces of trash, and Izuku managing to repair several appliances brought up, but some were just too far beyond repair.

 

Izuku managed to break down most of the trash into their individual materials, sorting them into piles, whilst some stuff just wasn’t viable to recover. In the end, they ended up with a hand full of household appliances, several piles of metal and plastic, and a piled a miscellaneous junk material that would be brought to the dumb.

 

Izuku decided to save the metals and plastic for future use, in case there may be a need for it somewhere he could help, which Yagi once again praised him for.

 

The repaired appliances were brought to a local community center, which accepted appliances and other items that people would otherwise throw out, and redistributed them to locals who may be in need of them, but can’t afford them. They were quite surprised, but also delighted when the three teens brought in several practically pristine appliances they claimed to have repaired after finding them in the beach dump.

 

As this continued on for days, Tooru clearing trash and Izuku repairing it, Momo was content to watch, busying herself with minor things, such as reading up on molecular structures and making sure the other two had water and food. She often ended up making conversation with Yagi, going to many different topics.

 

One day the topic somehow found its way to love and friendship.

 

“I’ve never been in a relationship, and I don’t really have many friends” admitted the man sadly, as his head tilted to the ground.

 

Momo was surprised at the confession “Really? I would’ve thought you’d have many friends, a man in your position needs it” responded Momo, as she watched the man’s head whip to look at her.

 

“What do you mean by ‘a man in my position’, if I may ask” questioned Yagi with a confused look.

 

Momo’s brow furrowed “Exactly what I meant, you can’t try and keep up the world by yourself, the stress and work alone would destroy you. That’s why you have friends who can bear the load with you” explained the girl as she gave the man a pointed look.

 

“B-but, their connection to me w-would make them a target, I can’t do that to someone” argued Yagi.

 

“That would be their decision, just like it’s ours to let you into our lives” countered Momo, gaining a shocked look from the man.

 

“Letting me into your lives? What are you talking about?” questioned the blond in confusion.

 

“My parents wished to invite you to dinner tonight, together with Izuku and Tooru’s parents at the mansion” answered Momo with a smile.

 

Yagi looked surprised “What? But you’ve only known me for a few days”

 

“And in those days, not only I, but also Tooru and Izuku have noticed how lonely you seem, and how terribly you take care of yourself. You push yourself too much and you can’t keep doing that” Momo was wearing a sad expression as she looked the man up and down.

 

Yagi turned away from the girl, his expression turned to one of pain as he realised he had been found out.

 

“Yagi, please, you can’t keep living the way you are. Your body is going to give out, and when it does, the world will lose its symbol of peace before another can take the place. Do you want that to happen?” pleaded Momo as she grabbed the man’s hand.

 

Yagi didn’t react for a moment, before sighing “You’re right. What good will it do if I kick the bucket early. I’ll come to dinner tonight, but I can’t promise I’ll be able to change my ways immediately” Yagi turned back to Momo with a sad smile.

 

“As long as you try, that’s the best we can ask of you” responded Momo as she smiled.

 

Momo and Yagi were content to silently watch Tooru and Izuku work for the remainder of the time before training was over for the day.

 

As promised, Yagi joined the families for dinner at the immense mansion that evening, feeling rather out of place among the families, but quickly melted into it as he interacted with them.

 

It quickly became normal to have the emaciated man at dinner in the Yaoyorozu household at least once a week, and over the many months of Tooru’s training, they began to notice the man looking slightly better, not being as skinny as he had been while also coughing blood less often due to his injuries.

 

When Izuku, Momo and Tooru returned to school, having been allowed time off after the mall incident, they were all fuzzed over, Momo and Izuku by Tenya and Tooru by Mina.

 

They all stopped fuzzing before long, accepting that they were indeed fine, but both Tenya and Mina, when she meet up with Izuku and Momo later, panicked when they were shown the implant on Izuku’s back.

 

They both scolded him for it, but also understood that the alternative wouldn’t have been much better.

 

They spent a lot of time together outside of training, Izuku, Momo, Tooru, Tenya and Mina all hanging out with each other.

  
  
  
  


Eventually, after ten months of working, Tooru finished clearing the beach.

 

“Holy, stinking, SUPER CRAP” swore the hero as he buffed up mid sentence.

 

Tooru had cleaned beyond what he had asked her to, clearing literally the entire beach, when he had only asked for a large section.

 

“I did it, Yagi-san” said Tooru exhaustedly from where she laid on a bench, her head on Momo’s lap as she rested.

 

“INDEED YOU DID YOUNG HAGAKURE, AND YOU DID BEYOND WHAT I ASKED OF YOU. THIS IS TRULY INCREDIBLE. I BELIEVE YOU ARE READY TO INHERIT MY QUIRK” praised All Might as he kneeled next to the bench Tooru was lying on.

 

Tooru recovered quickly, sitting up on the bench, a look of determination appearing on her face.

 

“I’m ready sir” answered Tooru determinedly.

 

“I LIKE YOUR SPIRIT. I'M TRULY GLAD YOUNG MIDORIYA RECOMMENDED YOU” All Might’s smile was infectious, as it spread to all three of the teens present.

 

All Might reached up to his head, plucking a string of hair from his head “NOW, EAT THIS”

 

The three teens in front of him stared at him with a deadpan expression.

 

“Excuse me, what?” Tooru thought she misheard.

 

“W-Well, to inherit the quirk, you need to consume some of my DNA. This is the least disgusting way I could think of to do that” explained the man sheepishly.

 

All three teenager’s faces scrunched up as they thought of the alternatives.

 

“Alright, do you have some water Momo?” asked Tooru as she took the hair from All Might.

 

Momo nodded, handing the girl a bottle of water.

 

A moment later, the hair was gone.

 

“Ewww, that was disgusting” Tooru shivered as the piece of hair went down her throat.

 

Silence then feel one the group, even as the hero deflated again.

 

“So, what happens now? I don’t feel anything” asked Tooru as she checked her arms and legs, they felt no different.

 

“Ah, well your body needs time to digest the hair, so it will take some ti-“ explained Yagi.

 

“Ack” exclaimed Izuku suddenly as he clutched his head.

 

“Young Midoriya?” asked Yagi worriedly as he went over to the boy.

 

**[Err-Error, warning, foreign anomaly de-detec- Where am I?]**

 

“What the-“ Izuku clutched his head, not seeing what was happening beside him.

 

“Tooru, your body, it’s flickering” gasped Momo as she looked at Tooru.

 

Just as she was saying, Tooru’s body was flickering.

 

“The nanites, did One for All affect the nanites somehow?” questioned Momo as a thought hit her.

 

“Maybe, but I don’t see how it would happen already, unless… the nanites are interacting with her quirk factor, correct?” Yagi turned to Momo, who nodded “I’m unsure, but One for All interacts with and enhances one’s quirk. Perhaps the power of the quirk manifesting and attempting to interact with her quirk factor, is also making it interact with the nanites now in her body” mused Yagi, as he did his best to steady Izuku, who was no longer holding his head while Tooru had stopped flickering.

 

“Young Midoriya, are you alright?” asked Yagi as he put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Y-Yes, I’m ok, there was just a lot of static coming through my connection to Tooru’s nanites. But, I think I heard something else” answered Izuku, his face scrunched into a thoughtful expression.

 

“You heard something else?” questioned Momo, as she worriedly held Izuku’s hand, while Tooru did the same on the other side of the boy.

 

“It, it didn’t sound like the usual synthetic voice SIVA has. It sounded like a woman’s voice” It had been strange. One second SIVA was acting out, the next it sounded like a woman talking through a phone.

 

“A woman? Are you certain Young Midoriya?” asked Yagi hastily as his eyes widened.

 

“Yes, it sounded like a woman’s voice, like it would when you talk through a phone” answered Izuku.

 

Yagi put a hand on his chin, going deep into thought, before continuing.

 

“It’s said that when One for All is passed on, a remnant of the previous wielders is passed on alongside the quirk. If One for All truly interfered with the nanites, then there is a possibility that what you heard was one of those remnants” explained Yagi as he held a scrutinising gaze on Izuku.

 

The teenagers eyes widened “That’s a thing?” questioned Tooru as she looked at the man with bewilderment.

 

Yagi nodded “I believe we should go to your parents Young Yaoyorozu, they will want to hear of this”

 

Momo nodded, before calling her parents to tell them something happened, and they need to get to the mansion quickly. Her parents quickly sent a car to come get them, while they prepared the lab.

  
  
  


It was now a few hours later at the Yaoyorozu estate. Izuku and Tooru had both been thoroughly checked, and SIVA had several diagnostics programs run on it.

 

They were now consulting the results of all the tests performed.

 

Toto began as he passed several pieces of paper to the teenagers and Yagi “Alright, I think we have a minor explanation, but nothing concrete. The first thing I’ll say is, neither Tooru nor Izuku are experiencing any complications, and are completely healthy. The nanites in Tooru’s body are also functioning as intended, with no deviation from their normal operations. But, we did notice an irregularity when we went through their logs. Shortly after you said Tooru swallowed the hair, SIVA was struck by a sudden burst of energy. The thing is, this was not restricted to the SIVA in Tooru’s body, it also spread through the connection shared by SIVA’s hive mind” Toto nodded for his wife to continue.

 

She nodded back, before continuing “The energy does not seem to have affected the nanites, but they have affected Izuku” everyone turned to look at a wide eyed and worried Izuku.

 

“W-what did it do?” asked Izuku worriedly.

 

“Well, the best way to explain it, is that some of the energy seems to have fused with your quirk factor, effectively strengthening your quirk. That’s likely the pain you felt and why there was static from your connection to the SIVA” explained Coco, to which Izuku relaxed.

 

“Wait, so he received some of One for All’s energy through his connection to the SIVA in Young Hagakure’s body?” questioned Yagi, his eyes wide.

 

“It seems like it, the connection isn’t sending anymore, but we aren’t sure why. Another thing, Yagi, have you or one of the previous wielders ever gotten One for All extensively researched before?” asked Coco as she looked at the man.

 

“No, not particularly. It was never considered and some of the previous wielders were particularly paranoid about the people they told of the quirks existence” answered Yagi.

 

“Well, while we did Tooru’s scans, we discovered something” Toto passed another piece of paper around.

 

On the piece of paper, was a silhouette of Tooru. Spread around her body, were a large amount red small spots. But there was also a larger multi coloured spot in the middle of Tooru’s chest.

 

“The many small spots, are Tooru’s quirk factor, but the red colour is due to the SIVA nanites interacting with it. This large spot though, was not there before today. We believe this is the core of One for All” explained Toto as he pointed to the large multi coloured dot.

 

“A core quirk? Are you sure?” questioned Yagi as he stared wide eyed at the image.

 

“Yes, this is the same as what we have seen in other core quirks, a large spot in either the chest, or stomach region. However, normally the spot does not have multiple colours like the core of One for All does” further explained Toto.

 

Yagi sat in silent thought.

 

“It could have something to do with the fact it’s passed on?” said Yagi after a few moments of thinking.

 

“That seems likely, but this is a matter for another day. To summarise everything, there are no adverse side effects of what happened, and it seems Izuku’s quirk may have been strengthened” finished Coco as she summarised what they’d discovered.

 

“But in what way will it have had an effect on my quirk?” questioned Izuku as fidgeted in his seat.

 

“Well, you recall when we started out training your use of SIVA, we figured out what amount of nanites you could control all at once?” asked Toto as he looked at Izuku, who nodded.

 

“Well, I think we need to do that again and see if there’s been a change” Toto smiled as he got up from his seat.

 

Izuku was confused for a moment, before a smile split his face as he got up, closely followed by Momo, Tooru and Yagi as they followed the boy and Momo’s parents out of the conference room.

 

A few minutes later they found themselves in the training room once again, this time a large pile of material sat in the middle of the room, ready to be converted into more nanites.

 

“Alright Izuku, begin when you’re ready” Toto gestured with a thumbs up as he said this.

 

Izuku nodded, before setting SIVA to create more nanites.

 

It took awhile but eventually he found his limit, which was little over twice as much as it should have been.

 

“O-ok, this is as many as I can handle” said Izuku as he felt the strain of communicating with all the nanites flying around.

 

“Incredible, that’s a bit over twice as many nanites as you were able to control the last time” Coco was in awe at the number of SIVA nanites flying around the room.

 

“You can deconstruct them again, we have the data we need” called out Toto as he tapped his tablet several times.

 

Izuku didn’t need to be told twice as the excessive amounts of nanites were deconstructed, and the strain on him lessened considerably.

 

“It does appear that your quirk was strengthened. You’re either very lucky or unlucky to have these things happen to you so much” teased Toto as he looked over the statistics of the test.

 

“Probably a mix of both” added Coco teasingly eliciting laughs from everyone present.

 

“Uh, guys, I think I can feel something”

 

Everyone turned to Tooru, who was examining herself.

 

“Oh, you’re body must have finished integrating One for All. Well we are here anyway, so why don’t we try having you use it. However, remember what I said, there’s a high chance you will end up hurting yourself using One for All” warned Yagi as he levelled Tooru with a serious look.

 

Tooru nodded in understanding “Uh, how do I activate it though?” questioned Tooru as she looked at her hands.

 

“Oh, uh. Well, I happened to be a natural, so it came easy, but what do you feel right now?” responded Yagi as he put a hand on his chin.

 

“It feels like my skin is buzzing, and there’s a weird sort of feeling under my skin as well” explained Tooru as she rolled her arms around.

 

“Then I suggest trying to focus on that feeling and bringing it out” suggested Yagi as he pulled his hand into a fist and threw a punch.

 

Tooru nodded, before going into a stance, rearing her arm behind her and closing her eyes in focus.

 

She focused on the feeling buzzing through her arms and bringing it out.

 

Soon, red lines began to spread across her arm as the feeling intensified.

 

Her eyes burst open as she threw her fist forward, yelling a war cry as she did.

 

As her fist went forward, a massive amount of wind pressure followed, actually managing to destroy a fair amount of the far wall.

 

But Tooru’s war cry quickly turned into a cry of pain, as her arm turned purple.

 

“TOORU” yelled Izuku and Momo in panic as they rushed over to the now kneeling girl, who was clutching a very bruised arm.

 

Toto and Coco quickly rushed over, kneeling next to the girl as they examined her arm.

 

“Her arm is broken, and there’s a lot of muscular damage. We need to get her to the hospital, we can’t take care of this here” determined Toto quickly, pulling out his phone to call the hospital to prepare for their arrival, while Coco rushed out to prepare a car.

 

“Momo, can you create a brace for her arm” asked Toto as he turned to the panicked face of his daughter.

 

Momo nodded, working through her panic to create a pair of lightweight metal rods and gauze for Tooru’s arm, giving it to her dad.

 

Toto quickly set to work creating a simple brace, while Coco ran back in informing them that a car was ready.

 

“Izuku, can you use your tendrils to carry her? Make the surface as flat as possible” asked Toto as he turned to Izuku, who immediately nodded, his face determined.

 

Izuku quickly formed a pair of tendrils, forming them into being flat at the ends. He then slowly scooped up Tooru before moving towards the car as quickly as he dared.

 

During the entire thing, Tooru was partially aware as the pain made it hard to think.

 

But then, it suddenly disappeared all at once.

 

She was confused, wondering why the pain suddenly disappeared, but then her gaze fell on Izuku. He was holding a finger to his lips, ushering her to stay quiet. She immediately understood what had happened, he had used SIVA to block out the pain, just as he had all those months ago to himself at the mall incident.

 

She nodded weakly, staying quiet as she was carried off to the car.

 

The car this time was larger, enabling everyone to fit in while also giving Tooru room to be comfortable, despite her injury.

 

The drive to the hospital felt like it took years, to the frustration of everyone involved.

 

While they were driving, Toto called Tooru’s parents to inform them of what had happened. To say they were worried would be a massive understatement.

 

Eventually they arrived at the hospital, and when they did they were met by a small army of nurses, as they took Tooru away to be checked.

 

They went to take her to get an x-ray, to see the extent of her injuries.

 

The were horrified when they saw the damage appear on the scans. The bones in her arm looked like they had been run over by a steamroller, and the muscles, when they were examined, were severely torn.

 

Thankfully there were several doctors and nurses on call with healing quirks fit to repair most of the damage, much to the relief of everyone involved.

 

“W-what happened” asked Tooru once everything settled down.

 

“Yes, we would like to know as well” stated Tooru’s parents as they shot hardened looks at Yagi.

 

“I did warn of this being a possibility. It’s likely that the increase in One for All’s power, and the fact Young Hagakure is not a power type, ended up overwhelming her arm when she tried to use it. If I were to guess, I’d say she may only be able to use about five or so percent of her power safely” explained Yagi as he kept his eyes locked on Tooru’s bandaged arm.

 

“Five percent of what we witnessed? That’s still an immense amount of power” Coco sweat dropped.

 

“Yes, but that may also not have been the full power of One for All. But as she grows older, she will be able to control it better, as her body will acclimate to the quirk and she will become more used to controlling it” added Yagi.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing we have more than half a year before the entrance exam, eh?” Izuku wore a wobbly smile as he tried to bring some form of positivity back.

 

“Yeah, it is, I just hope I don’t keep breaking my arms or legs” agreed Tooru as she chuckled.

 

“We might need to change up where we train” mused Yagi as he held a hand on his chin.

 

“The training room at the mansion certainly can’t handle the amount of force One for All seems capable of emitting” agreed Toto as he recalled the destroyed wall on the other side of the building from where they were.

 

“I may have an idea, but I do not know if it will be allowed” Yagi pulled out his phone, before dialling a familiar number.

 

It rang for a few seconds before it was answered.

 

“Ah, hello Toshinori, what can I do for you?” asked the familiar chippy voice of Nedzu, the principal of UA.

 

“Hello Nedzu, I am currently sat in the hospital along with the Yaoyorozus and Hagakures. I gave Young Hagakure One for All earlier, and she attempted to use it less than an hour ago. You can probably guess what happened” explained Yagi as he slumped in his seat.

 

“Since you are in the hospital, I assume she injured herself?” asked Nedzu, his normally chipper voice a little somber.

 

“Yes, quite badly as well. We have decided that training her control and use of One for All isn’t viable to do at the Yaoyorozus training room, so I thought to ask if it would be possible to use the training grounds at UA” explained Yagi as he dragged a hand down his face.

 

Nedzu hummed “Yes, I can see how that would be an issue. There really is no better place for her to learn to control One for All than at UA. I will allow it, but it must be outside of training hours for the students. You must also remember to stay out of sight, I do not need students to walk around spreading rumours and what not” answered Nedzu as he set some guidelines.

 

“Understandable sir, and I appreciate this greatly. Thank you” thanked Yagi.

 

“Do not mention it, I am merely making an investment in the betterment of the future. I will get everything set up and send some guest passes, I doubt Ms. Hagakure is going to be the only one who will be coming along” answered Nedzu as his smile widened into a grin.

 

Izuku and Momo blushed, as they realised he meant them.

 

“I will see you when you arrive, have a pleasant time in the meantime, and I wish a swift recovery for you Ms. Hagakure” Nedzu waved before ending the call.

 

“Well, I guess we know what’s going to happen from now on” stated Yagi as he put his phone away.

 

Momo nodded, a smile on her face.

 

Izuku nodded fiercely, a large smile on his face and an excited glint in his eyes.

 

Tooru nodded, a smile on her face, while a determined flame burned in her eyes.

 

The next months to come would be interesting to say the least.


	10. Powerful Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already said this on the Interstellar Hero chapter i uploaded a moment ago, but I've been lazy and thats the only reason why theres been no updates, sorry.
> 
> Thank ya kindly to my betas for their lovely help.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


It was a few days before they went to UA for their first training session, since Tooru’s arm needed time to heal.

 

Thanks to the healing quirks at the hospital, this time was shortened, but it still needed a few days for the muscles to settle.

 

But the wait was over and Izuku, Momo, Tooru and Yagi were stood in front of the gates to UA, guest passes in hand.

 

“Ah, greetings” greeted a familiar chipper voice.

 

Looking ahead, the four saw the shirt form of principal Nedzu walking towards them.

 

“Hello sir, thank you again for this” greeted Yagi as he bowed, the teenagers doing the same.

 

“It is no trouble, and as I said, it is merely an investment in the future” responded Nedzu as he smiled at the people present.

 

“Now, if you’ll follow me, I will show you where you will be doing your private training” said Nedzu as he gestured for them to follow.

 

They did as asked, following the rodent through the gates and onto the campus, walking on one of the many paths that split off in a large intersection.

 

At some point during their walk, Nedzu found his way onto Yagi’s shoulder, sitting on his shoulder whilst conversing with the blonde or the teenagers.

 

“Ah, you can see the building now” said Nedzu eventually as he pointed forwards.

 

Sure enough, ahead of them they could see a large building, with the words Gym Gamma engraved on the front.

 

“Welcome to Gym Gamma” said Nedzu as they walked inside the large building.

 

The room was bigger than the one at the Yaoyorozu estate, leaving the three teens in awe as they stared.

 

“This building has been built to survive the strongest of quirks, surviving even the strongest of All Mights blows” explained Nedzu as his smile widened when he noticed the teens looks.

 

The teens nodded slowly, awe still strong as they listened.

 

“If you ever require assistance with specific environments, you may call upon Cementoss. This is his designated building after all” added Nedzu, gaining an excited expression from Izuku.

 

“Now, I have asked Recovery Girl to be on standby, in case things go awry while you train using One for All, or even the use of this, SIVA, I’ve heard about” Nedzu was truly interested in the nanites, and allowing Izuku to train as well would give him the chance to view it in action.

 

“Thank you sir” thanked Yagi once again.

 

“You are very welcome. If you do not mind, I would like to view this first session, to get an idea of what you’ll be doing” Nedzu smile from his place on Yagi’s shoulder.

 

“Y-Yes, of course, this is your facility after all” answered Yagi as he sweat dropped, he had a bad feeling about allowing the principal to stay.

 

Nedzu nodded, but remained quiet as watched his guests get to work.

 

“Alright Young Hagakure, let’s try this again. Before you attempt it again, do you recall what it felt like when One for All activated?” began Yagi as he turned his attention to the invisibility quirk wielder.

 

“What it felt like?” Tooru crosses her arms as she thought “It, it felt like power flooded my arm, I guess?”

 

Yagi hummed in thought “Maybe, if we use the flood analogy, instead of opening the floodgates, you only open them partially?”

 

Tooru nodded, walking a ways away, before taking a stance once again and closing her eyes in focus.

 

Like the previous time, red lines began to appear along her arm.

 

She then opened her eyes and threw her fist forward in another punch.

 

Like the previous time, a massive amount of air pressure followed her punch, but this time it was less powerful than before.

 

Her arm also turned into a purple mess again, but while it was noticeably less damaged than the first time, it still wasn’t pretty.

 

“Damn it, we need to get her to Recovery girl” swore Yagi as he rushed over to the girl, checking her arm.

 

“I’ll carry her” Izuku immediately uncondensed the SIVA on his back and formed two tendrils on his back, while the rest moved to act as a brace for Tooru, who was trying her best to hold in the tears from the pain.

 

When she was securely held in Izuku’s tendrils, they quickly made their way to the infirmary afterwards. 

 

When they arrived at the infirmary, they were met by a very unamused Recovery Girl.

 

“You’re a horrible influence Toshinori” exclaimed Recovery Girl as she whacked the blond man with her cane.

 

“Ow, Chiyo, please, this is her second time attempting to use One for All, you can’t expect it to go smoothly right of the bat” pleaded Yagi as he cowered in front of the much shorter woman.

 

“While you’re right, that doesn’t mean I’m going to overlook it. You had better make sure she finds a way to use that quirk without hurting herself quickly. I don’t want her walking into this infirmary every time she uses that quirk, understood” Recovery Girl was glaring daggers at Yagi.

 

“U-understood” answered the man.

 

“Good, now, my quirk should have taken care of the damage, but you’ll likely not be using that quirk anymore today, even if I said you could, which I’m not. No more using that today, understood?” explained Recovery as she gave Tooru a hardened look.

 

“Y-Yes ma’am” answered Tooru, now thoroughly intimidated by the older woman.

 

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do” Recovery Girl got out of her chair and prepared to leave the room.

 

She was stopped before she made it to the door.

 

“Excuse me, Recovery Girl-san?” asked Izuku as he stopped the hero.

 

“Hmm, yes what is it Midoriya?” replied Recovery Girl as she turned to look at the boy.

 

“May I ask you something? In an adjacent room perhaps?” asked Izuku as he gestured to the door.

 

Recovery girl raised an eyebrow, but complied as she asked the boy to follow her.

 

They both left the room, leaving Tooru, Momo, Yagi and Nedzu alone in the infirmary.

 

“I guess while they talk, we should figure out what to do with One for All, Chiyo is right that we need to figure out a way for you to use One for All without hurting yourself” Yagi pointed to her now healed arm.

 

Tooru nodded “But it’s difficult, there’s just so much power that it’s difficult to control, and I couldn’t get any less in than I did” responded Tooru as she raised her arm in front of her, examining it.

 

Nedzu hummed “Then may I make a suggestion?” everyone turned to look at the rodent, waiting for him to continue “You said you couldn't get the power any lower, but it also seemed to me like you merely flooded your arm with the power, am I correct?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t see where you’re going with this” answered Tooru, her face showing clear confusion.

 

“Then how about instead of just putting it into your arm and activating it solely for the punch, you move it around your body, spreading it through every limb equally?” suggested Nedzu, getting wide eyes from the other three.

 

Yagi put a hand on his chin “Yes, that makes sense, if you call the lowest amount of power out, but instead of into your arm, spread it around your body, it should result in a smaller amount of power put into your arm as a result. Thank you very much Nedzu, I am glad you decided to stick around”

 

Nedzu waved dismissively “No need to thank me, I am just happy to help. That and I know Chiyo-san would go crazy if you kept coming to her with Ms. Hagakure every time you tried to use One for All”

 

Tooru got up to sit on the side of the hospital bed, having previously been lying down, and bowed to the principal “Thank you sir”

 

“You are very welcome Ms. Hagakure. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some paperwork that needs doing, have a pleasant day” replied Nedzu as he waved, before exiting the infirmary.

 

“We will take a break for a few days, then return here and attempt what Nedzu has suggested. Now, I wonder what Young Midoriya wanted to ask Recovery Girl about, if it were an autograph, he would have just asked for it here” wondered Yagi as he looked towards the door Izuku and Recovery Girl walked through.

 

Several minutes later, Izuku and Recovery Girl emerged from the room.

 

“There you are Izuku, what were you two talking about?” asked Momo when he emerged from the adjacent room.

 

“I was asking her about something, speaking of which, every few days I’ll be meeting up with Recovery Girl here instead of training” answered Izuku.

 

“Meet up with her? Why?” questioned Yagi confusedly.

 

“I want that to be a surprise, but if it works out, could be very useful for when I become a hero” answered Izuku vaguely.

 

Yagi looked to want to ask further, but didn’t, likely knowing he wouldn’t get an answer anyway.

 

Recovery Girl did a quick check up again of Tooru’s arm, before allowing her to leave.

 

They all returned to the Yaoyorozu estate, where they relaxed for the rest of the day.

  
  
  


Several days later, they returned to UA, finding themselves in Gym Gamma once again to train the use of One for All.

 

“Alright Young Hagakure, do you remember what Nedzu suggested a few days ago?” asked Yagi after they got to work.

 

Tooru nodded “Yeah, moving the power around my body instead of just my body, right?”

 

“Correct Young Hagakure, why don’t you try it out” Yagi smiles as he ushered Tooru further away, so as to avoid any, misfires.

 

Tooru did as such, walking a ways away, before closing her eyes and focusing.

 

Slowly, the red lines began to appear, instead this time they spread from her chest, glowing through her clothes, and travelling to her arms, legs and head.

 

After a moment, the lines began to disappear, instead being replaced by white sparks dancing across her body.

 

“Woah” both Izuku and Momo were watching Tooru with awed looks, as the sparks danced across her body.

 

Tooru raised her arms as she watched the sparks “pretty” muttered the girl as they continued.

 

“Well, what does it feel like?” asked Yagi as he watched the girl.

 

“It feels like when I put it into my arm, but it’s not overwhelming, if that makes sense” answered Tooru.

 

“Can you move like that then?” asked Yagi further.

 

Tooru took a moment, before attempting to take a step, then another “I, I think it’ll take some practice keeping it up, but I think I can” answered the girl as she slowly walked across the training room.

 

“Then I recommend you do that, then once you’ve gotten the hang of it, we can move on to the next step” Yagi grinned as he turned to Izuku and Momo, who both blinked at the man’s smile.

 

Tooru nodded, walking around slowly, before ever so slowly increasing her pace, eventually reaching a running pace, which was much faster than her normal pace.

 

“It appears to give an overall enhancement, not just strength” mused Yagi as he watched Tooru zoom around.

 

“Do you feel comfortable enough trying sparring?” asked Yagi as he raised his voice to get Tooru’s attention.

 

“I think so, what did you have in mind?” answered Tooru as she came to a stop, also stopping One for All from coursing through her body.

 

“Young Midoriya, I require your help” asked Yagi as he ushered the boy over.

 

“What is it Yagi?” asked Izuku as he walked over.

 

“I want you to use SIVA to try and hit Young Hagakure, to help her with controlling One for All” answered Yagi with a smile, before blinking and turning to Tooru “Actually, what do we call this technique, calling it One for All all the time seems tiring, do you have any ideas?” asked Yagi.

 

Tooru made an ‘Ooooh’ sound, before putting a hand on her chin.

 

After a minute, she snapped her fingers “How about Flash Veil? It’s like a veil, with how the sparks work and plus with with the way my invisibility works, I can flash people with light, so Flash Veil”

 

Yagi clapped “That sounds accurate, but also has a nice ring to it. I like it myself” answered the man with a wide smile.

 

“I think it fits too, and it’s very you” added Izuku with a smile of his own.

 

Tooru smiled brightly from the approval of her chosen name.

 

“Now, let’s get started, as I said Young Midoriya, I want you to use your tendrils to try and hit Young Hagakure while she uses her Flash Veil”

 

Izuku nodded, before uncondensing the nanites on his back and forming his four tendrils.

 

“You ready Tooru?” asked Izuku as the tendrils reared to attack.

 

The red lines reappeared on Tooru, before turning into the white sparks of her Flash Veil “Bring it” answered Tooru.

 

Izuku immediately began trying to hit Tooru, succeeding quickly while also causing Tooru to lose her grip on her Flash Veil, but Tooru quickly got back up and tried to bring back up her Flash Veil, but couldn’t focus as she kept having to dodge Izuku’s tendrils.

 

Eventually Tooru had an idea and turned on her invisibility.

 

“You know I can still see your clothes right?” said Izuku as he saw what she was doing.

 

Izuku couldn’t see it, but Tooru grinned “Warp Refraction: Say Cheese” a bright flash of light erupted from the girl, blinding Izuku and causing his attacks to stop.

 

This gave Tooru the opportunity she needed to activate her Flash Veil, the red lines strangely not appearing, while the white sparks did, however they were almost, ethereal, ghostly.

 

Tooru quickly moved in to knock down Izuku.

 

But in a sudden twist, she found herself dodging a tendril aimed right at her, even though she could see Izuku’s eyes were still closed.

 

“That won’t work in close range, not with me” said Izuku as he looked in Tooru’s direction, his eyes still closed.

 

Tooru’s eyes widened “How?” asked she simply.

 

“SIVA, the tiniest ones, I spread them around me thinly so they can’t be seen and they tell me when they make contact with an individual or an object getting near me. It’s useful for blind spots and when I’m blinded, like now” answered Izuku as another tendril lashed out at Tooru, his eyes still closed.

 

Tooru dodged again, jumping back to avoid it.

 

This time however, Izuku did not lash out again, merely standing in a cautious stance.

 

Tooru quickly realised she must have gotten out of his range, and began to stealthily walk around to Izuku’s side. She was thankful for her stealth training, which had given her a silent step.

 

She silently walked around Izuku, until she was at his 7 o’ clock.

 

She jumped into action, using her increased speed from her Flash Veil to try and get in close.

 

 Before she managed to get within 8 meters of Izuku, a tendril lashed out at her.

 

This time however, she was ready for it and dodged it, doing the same with the second one, before she managed to get in close to Izuku.

 

When she got close, she moved in to do a take down by grabbing his arm.

 

But, it did not go as planned, as a tendril cut her off, and her momentum forced her into the tendril, which grabbed her arm.

 

She tried to get her arm out, but quickly found herself surrounded by the remaining tendrils, ready to strike.

 

Izuku turned to her, his eyes still closed “Do you yield?”

 

Tooru hesitated for a moment, before sighing “I yield”

 

Izuku immediately let go of Tooru’s arm, and removed his tendrils from around her.

 

They heard clapping from the side, and Tooru turned to see Yagi and Momo giving the two an applause.

 

“Well done, both of you. Young Hagakure, your use of your quirk to blind Young Midoriya was brilliant move, giving you time to bring your Flash Veil back up. Young Midoriya, your use of SIVA to create a detection field was also a very interesting idea, and will prove to be a very useful ability when you become a hero. You’re both well on your way to becoming pros” praised Yagi as he walked over to the two.

 

Tooru and Izuku both blushed from the praise, having forgotten they were being watched.

 

“How about you take a quick break, then Young Yaoyorozu can attempt sparring with you Young Hagakure” suggested Yagi as he gestured for them to come over to sit, Tooru doing as such while Izuku did it slowly as he tried to get his eyes to recover from the flash.

 

“Wait, I’m included in this?” questioned Momo, not having expected to be sparring as well.

 

“Consider this training to prepare you for UA, not just training for Young Hagakure to control One for All. It would be good for you to train in hand to hand combat. For that, I recommend setting up sessions with a professional outside of our training here” answered Yagi.

 

Momo was quiet for a moment, but nodded as she saw the logic.

 

“Right, now sit down for a few minutes, then we go again” said Yagi as he smiled at Izuku and Tooru, who both smiled in response.

  
  
  


The pattern continued for a few weeks until one day the pattern changed.

 

“I apologise, but I can’t stay for training today, but I called in a favour so there will be someone else there to oversee you today” apologised Yagi over the phone, he had been called in suddenly for a situation that required his presence.

 

“It’s alright, where will this person meet us?” asked Momo, the call being on speaker so all three of them could hear Yagi.

 

“He will meet you in Gym Gamma. Now i must go, I wish you luck today” answered Yagi before hanging up.

 

Momo, Izuku and Tooru exchanged glances, training would be quite different today.

 

They didn’t know how right they were.

 

When they arrived at UA and entered Gym Gamma, they were confused to see no one there.

 

This quickly turned out to be false.

 

**[Proximity alert]**

 

Izuku whipped around so quickly, one would think he had gotten whiplash.

 

Momo and Tooru quickly followed suit when they heard Izuku turn quickly.

 

“Hmph, not bad but you could have been better” said a scruffy looking man, wearing a plain black jumpsuit and a… white scarf?

 

“Wait, you’re the underground hero: Eraserhead” exclaimed Izuku when he realized who it was.

 

The man raised an eyebrow “I’m surprised you know who I am. I’m not exactly the type who likes to be on the news”

 

Izuku blushed “W-well, I’ve always been interested in heroes and their quirks, and one day I saw something about underground heroes, so I looked them up. You were the coolest, but also least known underground hero” 

 

The man scrunched his eyebrows  _ ‘Why does it feel like there’s more to it than that’ _ he saved the thought for another time.

 

“Well, I don’t know why but All Might called in the only favour I’ve ever given him and asked me to oversee your training for today, so that’s why I’m here” Eraserhead yawned as he stood slightly hunched in front of the three teenagers.

 

“I don’t know what All Might usually does when you train here, but I’m going to start off by asking what your names are and quirks” droned the man in a bored voice as he looked at Momo.

 

“Oh, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu and my quirk is called Creation, it allows me to use the lipids from my body to create any non-living object I know the molecular structure of” answered Momo when she realised what he wanted.

 

The man nodded  _ ‘A versatile quirk’ _ thought the man before turning to Izuku.

 

“M-my name is Izuku Midoriya and my quirk is called Code Breaker, it allows me to manipulate the programming or code of a machine” answered Izuku nervously.

 

The hero raised an eyebrow  _ ‘Interesting quirk, but why is All Might training him?’ _

 

He turned to Tooru, waiting for her explanation.

 

“My name is Tooru Hagakure and i have a dual quirk. One is called Invisibility, which is just me being invisible, but I can also manipulate it to release bright flashes of light. The second is a powerful strength enhancer, I don’t know a lot about it since it only manifested a few months ago though” Tooru thought it was best not to name One for All, since it seemed like All Might hadn’t.

 

“That’s an unusual dual quirk, but I’ve heard stranger” noted Eraserhead as he looked Tooru up and down scrutanisingly.

 

“Alright, do any of you have any martial arts experience?” further questioned the hero.

 

“We’ve all been going to different martial arts for a few weeks now, so we aren’t the best” answered Tooru, Izuku and Momo nodding.

 

The man looked them all over for a moment, before seemingly making a decision.

 

“Alright, I’m going to have you fight me one on one in turns. You can use your quirks” said the hero as a strangely frightening grin spread across his face.

 

The three teens all shivered, before exchanging glances.

 

Their expressions hardened to looks of determination, as they turned back to the man and nodded, making the mans grin grow wider.

 

As they walked further into the building, Izuku turned to his girlfriends and whispered in their ears. Whatever was said made both girls eyes widen, but they schooled their expressions and nodded to the boy.

 

“Alright, Midoriya, you first” said the hero as he gestured for the boy to come forward.

 

Izuku swallowed nervously, but walked forward to stand across from the hero.

 

“If you need to prepare, then I’ll give you a second” said the hero, he was wondering what Izuku would do as his quirk wasn’t anything that could be used in combat.

 

He was proven wrong quickly.

 

From Izuku’s back, the SIVA nanites sprung into action, forming Izuku’s tendrils before the left over condensed on his back again.

 

“I thought your quirk manipulated code?” asked Eraserhead, his eyes wide as he stared at the tendrils coming from the boys back.

 

“It is, these aren’t a part of my quirk” answered Izuku.

 

Eraserhead’s eyes narrowed “Then what are they”

 

Izuku turned to Momo, who nodded when she notices him looking at her.

 

“They’re nanomachines, and they’re completely under my control” answered Izuku as he watched the hero’s expression turn to one of surprise.

 

_ ‘Now I see why All Might is training him, with something like that…’ _ he didn’t say anything more about the subject.

 

“One of you girls, count us down” ordered Eraserhead as he turned to Momo and Tooru, before getting into a stance.

 

Momo nodded, stepping forward “Ready? Three, two, one, begin”

 

Eraserhead rushed forwards, brandishing his scarf as he quickly approached Izuku.

 

Izuku began using his tendrils to attack, quickly noticed something off.

 

That’s when he noticed it, Eraser was using his quirk: Erasure, which disabled any non mutant quirk. He was blocking Izuku’s quirk.

 

Too bad for him that he didn’t need his quirk to control his tendrils.

 

Eraser’s eyes widened when the tendrils kept attack despite him blocking the boys quirk.

 

He didn’t let it show however, as he expertly dodged the tendrils, getting in close to Izuku.

 

Izuku changed his stance into a martial arts one as he prepared to meet the hero head on.

 

During his training in martial arts, he had slowly integrated his tendrils into his style, looking to confuse enemies with the onslaught of limbs.

 

It did not work on Eraserhead though.

 

The hero quickly threw his scarf, baiting Izuku to use his tendril to block it, meanwhile he quickly went around him using the blind spot he created in Izuku’s vision.

 

Due to the fact his quirk was being blocked, Izuku did not have his detection field up, as he didn’t have a connection to the nanites.

 

He quickly ended up on the ground, face first with his tendrils tied up with the hero’s scarf.

 

“I yield” choked out Izuku, air having a difficult time getting into his chest after he fell on it.

 

Eraser let the boy go, disabling his quirk as he did so.

 

“Not bad kid, the fact those tendrils somehow don’t need your quirk threw me off for a second, that doesn’t happen a lot” praised the hero as he pulled out a bottle of eye drops.

 

“T-thank you, sir” replied Izuku as he tried to regain his breath.

 

“I recommend relying less on those tendrils, they’re big and can be grabbed by a strong enough opponent” added the man after having used a few eye drops.

 

Izuku nodded, getting up from where he laid on the ground, and walking towards Momo and Tooru, who met him half way.

 

“You ok Izuku?” asked Tooru worriedly.

 

“Yeah, just got the air knocked out of me” answered Izuku as a smile appeared on his face.

 

“That’s good, come over and sit. There’s a bottle of water in the bag” guided Tooru as her and Momo helped Izuku over to the wall of the building.

 

“Yaoyorozu was it? Your turn” said Eraser as he walked back to his spot.

 

Momo nodded nervously, she wasn’t confident about her chances fighting the hero.

 

“I’ll give you a few seconds to prepare” said the man as he watched the nervous girl in front of him.

 

Momo nodded, quickly coming up with a staff, also creating a few matryoshka dolls for some reason.

 

“Count us down” said the hero as he looked at Tooru.

 

Tooru quickly stood up, having sat down with Izuku “Ready? Three, two, one, go”

 

Just as before, Eraser quickly rushed forwards.

 

He then saw something he hoped he wouldn’t see, panic.

 

Momo panicked as the man quickly approached her, and she ended up fumbling with her equipment.

 

Eraserhead quickly bound her up, forcing her to yield in seconds, as opposed to Izuku, who lasted over a minute.

 

When Momo was let go, she looked devastated.

 

“You panicked” said the hero matter of factly, looking down at the kneeling girl.

 

Momo nodded, not meeting the mans gaze.

 

“Listen, don’t let this discourage you. It just means you have work to do, ok?” continued the man, his voice strangely soft.

 

Momo looked up, meeting the mans now noticeably softer gaze.

 

“This is one of the reasons why we have hero schools, to prepare you for hero work. No hero, not me, not even All Might was perfect right off the bat. I’ll tell you a secret, but tell anyone and I’ll make sure you regret it. When I first started learning to use my scarf, I fell more times than I can count because I stepped on it” Eraser was out of his element, comforting was not his specialty, but it still seemed to have the intended effect on the girl.

 

Momo cleared away the tears beginning to appear, and gave the man a determined look “You’re right, I just need to better myself from here on out”

 

Eraser grinned “That’s more like it. Now go sit down, I still have a fight left” he dismissed Momo to go sit with Izuku.

 

Tooru walked up to stand in front of the hero, turning off her invisibility as she did this.

 

The man raised an eyebrow “Did you figure out my quirk already?” asked the man.

 

“Oh, we knew from the start, Izuku told us what your quirk is” answered Tooru, you could hear the grin in her voice.

 

He turned to look at Izuku “Did he now?”

 

Izuku shrunk under the mans look, but shook it off as he counted them down.

 

“Ready? Three, two, one, start”

 

The hero rushed ahead, just as he had the previous times, but he didn’t use his quirk, knowing that it wouldn’t work since he couldn’t physically see Tooru.

 

Tooru quickly called up her Flash Veil, having trained to lessen the amount of time needed to call it up, before moving towards the hero herself.

 

The man threw his scarf, missing Tooru a couple times, but eventually managed to snatch her as she got close.

 

However, instead of giving up, she managed to use her increased strength to loosen the scarf, before ducking out of it, quickly rushing at the hero.

 

“Not bad, but not good enough” noted the hero as he parried the girls kick, then threw her off balance and tied her back up, pressing his knee into her back.

 

“Yield” said the hero.

 

Tooru struggles for a few moments, before sighing.

 

The hero prepared to release Tooru from the binds, thinking she was giving up.

 

He was quickly proven wrong, as his vision was filled with white.

 

In a rare moment of surprise, Eraserhead accidentally loosened his hold on the scarf, allowing Hagakure to get free.

 

She quickly managed to do a take down on the hero, bringing him to the ground.

 

“Yield” said Tooru as she held the man with her increased strength.

 

Eraser was quiet for a moment, before sighing “I yield”

 

Applause rang out from the wall, where Momo and Izuku were sitting.

 

Tooru let the man go, the man quickly rising to his feet as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“That was clever, I completely forgot about the flash part, a rare mistake on my part. While your invisibility countered my quirk, my experience and skill countered your skill, the only reason you won was because you blinded me. Keep training, not everyone relies on their vision” Eraserhead was grinning behind his scarf, it had been a long time since he had lost in a spar.

 

Tooru, having made herself visible again, nodded as she took note of the mans words.

 

“I noticed you seem to focus on kicking, if you aren’t already, I suggest trying some kick based martial arts, otherwise, you using your speed will give you an edge. Your invisibility is also ideal for undercover work and scouting” the man wouldn’t say it out loud, but he hoped all three of the teens would pass the exam, they all had a lot of potential.

 

Tooru nodded “Thank you sir” thanked the girl as she walked back over to Izuku and Momo.

 

“Aizawa”

 

All three teenagers turned to look at the approaching man with confused expressions.

 

“Call me Aizawa. It’s better than hearing my hero name or being called sir constantly” elaborated the man.

 

Their eyes widened in realisation. They had just been given the name of an underground hero, who did his best to stay out of the public’s knowledge.

 

“Take a breather, then we’re going to start some exercises, got it?” said Aizawa as he looked at the three teens.

 

They all put on determined expressions “Yes Aizawa-sensei”

 

Time would tell for Aizawa whether he was making the right choice, but it was a logical one at the time.

 

The three of them would prove him right.


	11. A Test and Three Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for another chapter, i felt nice, so i'm giving y'all an extra chapter.
> 
> Thanks to meh betas as usual.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  


The time had come. It was time for the UA entrance exams, and Izuku was vibrating with barely restrained excitement, but also felt a large amount of nervousness.

 

“Izu, calm down. You’re going to trip at this pace” admonished Momo as she smiled at her boyfriends excitement.

 

“Yeah Zuzu, it won’t do you any good if you hurt yourself before the exam” agreed Tooru with a giggle.

 

Izuku became flushed at the teasing and nicknames, Momo and Tooru had decided to start using their own nicknames for him, and it still made him blush occasionally when he was caught off guard.

 

“Can you blame me? Just three years ago this seemed out of reach and now I’m actually here, ready and ABLE to take the test” Izuku’s eyes held sadness as he was reminded of his life before the lab incident, but it quickly turned to joy and determination as he looked up at the UA gate.

 

“True enough, we should hurry though, we need to get to the auditorium before it starts” Momo pulled along the two others, making her way towards UA’s main building, where the assembly would be held.

 

Izuku, Momo and Tooru had all been offered the option of being recommended by the Yaoyorozus, but all declined, stating they wanted to prove themselves, which Toto and Coco respected and understood.

 

As such, they were now sat in the auditorium together, waiting for the orientation to begin.

 

“HEY THERE LISTENERS, WELCOME TO THE UA HEROICS EXAM, I AM YOUR HOST, PRESENT MIC, CAN I GET A HEY?” Present Mic was as loud and excited as he was on TV, too bad no one replied.

 

“Tough crowd” muttered the hero, barely audible to the microphone.

 

“Anyway, I’m going to be explaining the way the exam is going to work and some ground rules. The way this is going to be working, is faux villain combat. This will consist of you lovely listeners fighting robots to accumulate points. The robot types you’ll fight are the one pointer, which is the easiest, the two pointer, which is the medium difficulty, and the three pointer, which is the hardest” Present Mic was putting a lot of flair into his explanation.

 

A hand was raised among the crowd of examinees.

 

“Hmm? If you have a question listener, then please wait till after the explanation, ya dig?” said Present Mic as he noticed the hand, which lowered after his request.

 

“Now, back to what I was saying. There is also a fourth robot, the zero pointer, which as its name suggests, is worth zero points. This bad boy will work more as an obstacle, so if you see it, I suggest you run”

 

“As for the rules, they’re simple, no sabotaging your fellow examinees and no messing with the point system” Izuku’s eyes lit up at the second bit.

 

“Most of you won’t have a problem with the second rule, but there is someone present with a Technopath quirk, I won’t point you out so don’t worry, we will be keeping a close eye on your progress to make sure you don’t cheat points for yourself” Present Mic caught Izuku’s eyes, and Izuku decided to let them know he understood, but in his own way.

 

He quickly, but stealthily, uncondensed some SIVA and sent them up to the projector without anyone noticing.

 

Before Mic had a chance to continue, the projector flickered, catching the hero’s attention, before the image began to glitch out.

 

After a moment, the image turned red, and a familiar symbol appeared on the screen, the same that appears on Izuku’s dormant SIVA nodes.

  


The symbol disappeared, being replaced by text.

 

**[Heard you loud and clear, Present Mic]**

 

Mic grinned when he saw the text “Good to see you’re listening listener”

 

Then the text changed again.

 

**[It's a bit late, but HEY]**

 

As the hero read the text, his grin turned into a laugh.

 

“I really like you listener, good luck on the exam” Present Mic wiped a tear from his eye.

 

The image of a thumbs up appeared on the screen, before it flickered and glitched again, then returned to what it was before the SIVA hijacked it.

 

“Alright, listeners, any questions? There was a hand earlier, do you want to ask now?” asked Present Mic as his eyes scanned the crowd.

 

Someone stood up, a familiar someone.

 

“I was the one who raised my hand sir, but you answered my question during the remainder of your explanation” It was Tenya, and he had managed not to jump to conclusions and interrupt Mic’s explanation, thanks to Izuku and Momo’s help over the time they’ve known him.

 

“Ah, that’s good then. Anyone else have anything to ask?” no one raised a hand or spoke “No? Then off you go, but before you do, I’d like to empart with you the school’s motto, Go Beyond, Plus Ultra” applause filled the auditorium as the explanation came to an end.

 

Izuku got out of his seat, followed by his girlfriends who were trying keep in laughs from what they had seen.

 

“Zuzu, I can't believe you did that” giggled Tooru when they were out of earshot of most people.

 

“What? I wanted to let him know I understood and doing it the way I did made sure people don’t know who i am” responded Izuku with a grin.

 

“I must admit, it was pretty funny” agreed Momo.

 

Sadly, they found out they were going to separate battle fields, which made sense since they would likely team up if they were together.

 

Izuku went to battle field E, while Tooru went to battle field B and Momo battle field A.

 

That was how Izuku found himself standing in front of the massive gate to the mock battle field for the exam, by himself.

 

“Alright Izuku, calm down, everything is going to be ok” muttered Izuku to himself.

 

He managed to calm down, before someone approached.

 

“Excuse me, ribbit”

 

Izuku turned to meet the speaker, that being a girl with green hair and a blank expression on her face.

 

“Uh, yes?” Izuku was confused by the girls decision to interact with him.

 

“Are you the one who hacked the projector in the auditorium, ribbit?” asked the girl bluntly as she put a finger on her chin and tilted her head.

 

Izuku froze _‘How does she know? Did she see the nanites? No, they were spread apart so you wouldn’t notice them’_ Izuku’s mind went rampant, but he collected himself and answered.

 

“W-what makes you think t-that?” asked Izuku nervously.

 

“The symbol on those things on your back are the same as the one that appeared on the screen” answered the girl.

 

 _‘Oh. I need to figure out a way to remove those’_ thought Izuku as he internally facepalmed.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, please. I don’t want people avoiding me or coming to me because they want points” pleaded Izuku as he bowed to the girl.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t, I was just curious. I’m sorry I said it like that, I have a tendency to be overly blunt” apologised the girl as she bowed as well.

 

“O-oh, it’s fine, you just caught me off guard, I forgot the symbol appears on the nodes as well” Izuku rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

Meanwhile in the observation room.

 

“Strange” said Powerloader suddenly as he examined the camera feeds from the battlefields.

 

“Is something the matter Powerloader?” asked Nedzu, his paws folded together as he waited for the exam to begin.

 

“The robots in battle field E, they’re all looking in the direction of the gate” answered the helmeted man as he pointed to several screens.

 

Sure enough, every visible robot in battle field E was staring in the direction of the gate.

 

Nedzu hummed in acknowledgement “Worry not, it is merely the side effect of one of the attendees quirks”

 

Powerloader raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet as he waited for the exam to begin.

 

Just as Izuku finished speaking, and Powerloader had gone quiet, a horn blared.

 

“AND GO” exclaimed the amplified voice of Present Mic.

 

Izuku didn’t need to be told twice, the training he had done with Aizawa kicking in as he bolted for the still opening door, followed not far behind by the girl from before.

 

As he ran, he left a sea of confused examinees, who wondered what was going on.

 

“HEY, HEY, HEY. THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE, THOSE TWO HAVE THE RIGHT IDEA” yelled Present Mic as he noted the inactivity from the remaining examinees.

 

Further ahead, Izuku had already constructed his tendrils and used them to destroy a small collection of one and two pointers.

 

Then he met his first pair of three pointers.

 

“You’ll do” said Izuku as a swarm of nanites rushed the robots.

 

Shortly after the swarms made contact, the robots began to twitch, then change colours as red wire like protrusions came out of several spots along the robot’s chassis.

 

The SIVA symbol appear on both of them, signifying they were now under Izuku’s control.

 

“You know what to do, get to it” ordered Izuku, before watching the robots leave to destroy robots themselves. Izuku hoped both that the robots would manage to collect some points before being destroyed themselves, but also that the points gained by the assimilated robots actually counted.

 

Izuku decided not to dwell on it, and got back to work.

 

**[Recommendation: Activate Ikelos protocol]**

 

Izuku’s eyebrow scrunched up in thought _‘The Ikelos protocol? I suppose it would be smart to conserve energy. Activate Ikelos protocol: Sleeper’_

 

Izuku stopped running, reaching out his arms in front of himself.

 

Moments after, SIVA began to swarm in front of him, coalescing and constructing something.

 

After a further moment, Izuku held a strange device.

 

In the viewing room for the teachers.

 

“Say, what is that green haired boy holding?” asked Powerloader as he noticed the device Izuku had made.

 

“You’ll see in a moment” answered Aizawa, who was standing in a corner by himself, grinning.

 

Powerloader raised an eyebrow at the man, but said nothing as he turned back to the screen.

 

Back with Izuku, he examined the device for a moment, before noticing a lone robot to his side.

 

He pointed the device at the robot, pulled the trigger and held it, causing an orange glow to build up inside the device, before letting go.

 

The second he did, an orange beam shot out of the device, instantly incinerating a hole in the robot.

 

“DID HE BRING A LASER WEAPON?!” exclaimed Powerloader when he saw the weapons capabilities.

 

“No, he did not. He created it” answered Nedzu, who was grinning widely at the display.

 

“Created it? How?” questioned Powerloader.

 

Yagi took over “Nanomachines, son”

 

Powerloader’s eyes widened as his head whipped back to the screen showing Izuku, who was now running around, destroying robots with both his tendrils and the weapon.

 

Izuku was having a blast, while blasting robots.

 

“The Sleeper was the correct choice, I just need to be careful, but I guess it’s a good thing there’s a friend foe identification system in it” muttered Izuku to himself.

 

Izuku blasted a hole clear through a two pointer in front of him.

 

 _‘I wonder how Tooru and Momo are doing’_ thought Izuku as he continued his advance.

 

Tooru was utilising her invisibility and Flash Veil ability to destroy robots with relentless efficiency, while Momo was carefully using her quirk to create the occasional weapon to use against the robots, but even then she destroyed them effectively and quickly.

 

 _‘They’re probably doing fine’_ thought Izuku as a smile appeared on his face.

 

In the viewing room.

 

“Gentlemen, I believe it’s time to unleash the zero pointer” said Nedzu as he pressed a button, grin wide on his face.

 

The ground rumbled violently.

 

“What the-“ Izuku’s eyes widened.

 

A hand, a very large robotic hand, reached to grip at a building in front Izuku, then a massive robot appeared around the corner.

 

”That’s the zero pointer!” exclaimed Izuku as he watched the zero pointer stand at full height.

 

“I need to avoid it and find some other robots” Izuku turned to run.

 

He stopped quickly, when he heard something in the direction of the zero pointer.

 

“R-Ribbit!”

 

Izuku’s head whipped around, locating a mop of green hair, stuck bellow some rubble.

 

Izuku didn’t hesitate to run forward.

 

“SIVA, RELEASE NANITE LIMITER” shouted Izuku as he ran, unable to focus on his connection to SIVA.

 

**[Nanite Limiter offline: Warning, caution advised]**

 

Izuku reached the girl from the entrance.

 

“I’m here to help, are you hurt? Can you get free?” asked Izuku as he checked the girl over.

 

“I’m fine, but my leg is trapped and it hurts” answered the girl as she clutched her trapped leg.

 

Izuku looked up, seeing how close the zero pointer was, and made a decision.

 

“I don’t have the time to get you out and escape, I need to stop that thing” Izuku prepared himself.

 

Izuku rooted all of his tendrils into the ground, focusing hard.

 

The ground began to rumble more violently.

 

In area A, the zero pointer was stopped as a black haired girl created a cannon to destroy the robots head, saving a purple haired girl with long earlobes.

 

In area B, a see through girl jumped from building to building at incredible speed, getting to its head and destroying the zero pointer with a single, immense punch, saving a girl with a brown bowl haircut and pink cheeks.

 

In area E, the sea opened up.

 

Eight, huge, red and wire like tendrils erupted out of the ground, standing nearly as tall as the zero pointer.

 

“KRAKEN, UNLEASH” yelled Izuku, strain clear in his voice.

 

The tendrils all lashed out at the zero pointer, crushing it between them with their immense strength.

 

They continued to lash out for a few seconds, before they began to disintegrate as the nanites were deconstructed.

 

Izuku was breathing hard, the move requiring immense focus and energy to pull off.

 

He turned to the girl, who was looking at him with wide, awe filled eyes.

 

“I’ll, get you out now” said Izuku as he caught his breath.

 

His tendrils unrooted as they returned to their normal size and turned to remove the debris from the girls leg.

 

It took a bit, but he managed to get the girls leg free.

 

The horn blared again “AND THAT'S IT LISTENERS, THE EXAM IS OVER. PLEASE EXIT THE EXAM AREA AND HEAD ON HOME, OR IF YOUR HURT, GO TO THE INFIRMARY. YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR RESULTS IN A WEEK OR SO” the voice of Present Mic reverberated through the exam area.

 

Izuku sighed “Guess the exam is over. Can you walk?” asked Izuku as he kneeled next to the girl.

 

She took a moment before answering “No, I don’t think so” answered the girl as she shook her head.

 

Izuku silently stood up, then reached his tendrils over to the girl, picking her up carefully, and using the tendrils as a makeshift hammock.

 

“Is this ok?” asked Izuku as the girl laid on his tendrils in front of him.

 

The girl shifted for a moment, before nodding, a small blush on her cheeks, but Izuku didn’t notice it.

 

He began walking towards the gate, ignoring the awed stares from the examinees who had seen what he did.

 

He made his way to the infirmary, carrying the girl carefully through the halls.

 

“Excuse me, Recovery Girl-san? I’ve got someone who got hurt by some debris” called out Izuku when he arrived at the infirmary.

 

“Ah, Midoriya, bring her in” called out Recovery Girl from her desk in the back of the room.

 

Izuku did as asked, carefully navigating the girl through the door and over to a free bed, deconstructing his tendrils after putting her down.

 

“What do we have here?” asked the heroine as she walked over.

 

“Somewhere between a sprained or broken ankle, I didn’t have the time to check” answered Izuku as he pointed at the girl’s bruised leg.

 

Recovery hummed as she began to examine the girls leg.

 

“It’s just sprained, you got lucky” decided the heroine after a moment, planting a kiss on the injured area, healing it in a green glow.

 

“Here, these gummies will give you back some of the energy my quirk used” Recovery Girl handed the girl some gummies, which she ate immediately.

 

Then an alarm went off.

 

“Oh my, what now?” Recovery Girl quickly went over to her computer on her desk in the back.

 

“Oh dear, Midoriya, be a dear and head to Area B, would you? It appears your girlfriend went too far with her quirk” Recovery Girl turned to Izuku with an exasperated grin.

 

Izuku gained a blush, but did as asked, knowing immediately what she meant.

 

Izuku quickly made his way to area B, getting there quickly as it was closer then area E was.

 

When he arrived at the area, he saw a large group of people standing in a circle.

 

Izuku raised his voice as he addressed the group “Excuse me, but I was sent by Recovery Girl, the school’s nurse. Someone was injured and I’m here to get them”

 

Everyone turned to look at Izuku and after a moment they split up to reveal the visible and injured form of Tooru.

 

Izuku walked over, wearing a reassuring smile, ignoring her injuries “So Tooru, you wanna tell me what required you to hurt yourself with your quirk?” asked Izuku as he reconstructed his tendrils to pick her up.

 

Tooru half shrugged “Someone was trapped in front of the zero pointer. I didn’t think and used everything I had to destroy it. I don’t regret doing it though” answered Tooru with a grin.

 

“You too? I did the same in area E” the examinees around them were unnerved by the casual conversation they were having.

 

Izuku picked Tooru up, making sure to steady her broken arm and injured legs, then walked off towards the infirmary.

 

While walking, Izuku pulled out his phone and texted Momo, telling her that Tooru and he would be in the infirmary.

 

She quickly sent a message that she would be there after finding something to eat, she apparently used a lot of lipids during the exam.

 

Izuku sent an ok, before putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

“Momo is going to meet us in the infirmary after she’s found something to eat, apparently she used a lot of lipids during the exam” Izuku looked at Tooru, he never liked when she used One for All beyond what she could handle, but at least she had gotten better control, so the damage when she did go beyond her limit wasn’t as bad.

 

Tooru nodded as she laid comfortably on Izuku’s tendril hammock.

 

Izuku quickly made his way to the infirmary, arriving quickly and getting Tooru into a bed.

 

Recovery Girl sighed when she saw the damage “Not as bad as it was in the beginning, but I’m still not happy about you using that quirk of yours to this extent” scolded the heroine as she healed the girl’s injuries.

 

“I know, but there was someone trapped in the rubble in front of the zero pointer and I just moved without thinking” replied Tooru as a tired grin spread across her face.

 

Recovery Girl pinched the bridge of her nose “You’re both too much like Toshinori”

 

At that moment, the door to the infirmary opened.

 

“Again, Tooru?”

 

Izuku, Tooru and Recovery Girl turned to the door, seeing Momo giving Tooru an exasperated look.

 

“Someone was stuck in some rubble, I didn’t think and jumped into action, literally” answered Tooru.

 

“I did the same actually, strained myself quite a bit” added Izuku.

 

Momo sighed “I shouldn’t be one to talk, I did the same”

 

Izuku and Tooru looked at Momo with a raised brow.

 

Momo noticed and explained “There was a girl trapped by some rubble in front of the zero pointer, so I created a cannon to destroy it, even though I was already low on lipids. I didn’t think, just did it”

 

Recovery Girl groaned “All three of you are too much like Toshinori”

 

Izuku, Tooru and Momo all laughed.

 

“Um, excuse me?”

 

Four heads turned to look at the door, where two girls stood.

 

Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow “Yes? Are you injured?”

 

“N-no, just a bit bruised, I just wanted to come and thank the girl who saved me from the zero pointer” answered the girl with the brown hair and pink cheeks.

 

“Wait, you too?” asked the purple haired girl, who was standing beside the brown haired girl.

 

“You were trapped in front of the zero pointer too?” asked the brown haired girl in surprise.

 

The purple haired girl nodded “Yeah, I was saved by the girl who made a cannon to destroy the zero pointers head”

 

The brown haired girls expression turned confused “But, that’s not what happened, I was saved by a girl who destroyed the zero pointer with a single punch”

 

Now the purple haired girl looked confused “Wait, were we saved from different zero pointers?”

 

Izuku decided to intervene “Yeah, you were. By the sound of it, you” Izuku pointed at the purple haired girl “were saved by Momo here, while you” he pointed at the brown haired girl “ were saved by Tooru here”

 

The girls eyes lit up in realisation “Oooh, wait, that means that two people destroyed a zero pointer single handedly” realised the purple haired girl.

 

“Three actually, I destroyed mine too” added Izuku.

 

“He sure did. He destroyed it to save me”

 

Heads turned to the green haired girl, who was still lying in the infirmary bed.

 

“Wow, that’s insane” exclaimed the brown haired girl excitedly.

 

“If you’re going to freak out about this, then wait till you get out of my infirmary. Now, Hagakure, you need to take it easy for the next few days, no exercise, understood?” Recovery Girl pointed her cane at the girl, who flinched away, knowing it hurt to be whacked by it.

 

Recovery Girl then turned her attention to Izuku “Midoriya, I want to examine you. Don’t think I didn’t hear the part where you strained yourself”

 

Izuku straightened up, as he was addressed.

 

“A-alright Recovery Girl-san” answered Izuku nervously, whilst walking over to a chair.

 

Recovery Girl took a minute to examine him “Alright, it looks like you’ve just overexerted yourself a bit. But, no more using your quirk for today, not even to remove those tendrils, even if they’re in the way” she gave Izuku a stern look.

 

“Understood” answered Izuku.

 

“Good, now get on your way. You can carry Hagakure, but don’t exert yourself, understood?” Recovery Girl turned and went back to her desk, missing the silent sigh of relief from Izuku.

 

Izuku got up from the chair and walked back over to Momo, Tooru and the three girls they saved individually.

 

“Alright, we’re free to go, I’ll carry you Tooru, so just relax” Izuku carefully moved two of his tendrils to pick up the girl, who said and did nothing to protest it.

 

Izuku then turned and surprised Momo by picking her up with the other two tendrils, causing her to squeak in surprise.

 

“Izu? What are you doing?” asked Momo when she was sat on one of Izuku’s tendrils, another acting as a back rest.

 

“I’m making sure you don’t have to tire yourself out further, don’t think I didn’t notice your yawns” answered Izuku as he gave the girl a smile.

 

Momo looked like she wanted to argue, but she was cut off by a yawn, which caused her to blush when she saw the grin Izuku shot her.

 

“Just sit back, I’ll make sure you don’t fall” reassured Izuku.

 

Izuku turned to the three girls they saved.

 

“I need to get them home, I hope to see you all at UA” Izuku have them a wave and smile and left the infirmary.

 

The three girls all exchanged looks, before the green haired one spoke.

 

“I wonder if they’re together”

 

The other two girls sputtered at her bluntness, while Recovery Girl laughed in the back of the infirmary.

 

Izuku made his way out of the building along with other examinees, who stared at Izuku when he walked by holding the two girls with his tendrils.

 

He quickly found the car that was taking them home, and carefully maneuvered Momo and Tooru inside, then squeezed himself inside.

 

Because of his tendrils, he couldn’t sit in a seat, and instead decided to use toe of his tendrils as a make chair, while the other two rooted to the side of the car, to make sure he was secure.

 

Izuku looked at the driver in the back mirror after he strapped the now sleeping Momo and Tooru into their seats “Let’s head home”

 

The driver nodded and turned the car on and towards home.

 

Now the wait began, and only time would tell if they passed or flunked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you caught the reference?


	12. Results and an old Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go bois.
> 
> This chapter was not beta'd, so forgive any spelling mistakes or wrong words.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


A week had passed and each day Izuku, Momo and Tooru’s anxiety grew larger.

 

Izuku was the most anxious followed by Tooru and lastly Momo, but she was better at masking it.

 

“I’m sure we all passed, we all managed to get plenty of points” assured Momo, but a part of her couldn’t shake off the nervousness herself.

 

“Come on, why does it have to take so long to arri-“ groaned Tooru, but was promptly cut off.

 

A knock on the door drew their attention.

 

“Come in” answered Momo, they were in her room after all.

 

“Excuse me, but the letter from UA has arrived” a staff member stuck their head in, brandishing a letter with the UA symbol.

 

“A single letter?” questioned Izuku in confusion.

 

“It is merely addressed to the manor, there is no name” added the staff member as he walked in and handed Momo and letter, before bowing and exiting.

 

“I guess we should open it and see what it is?” decided Momo, Izuku and Tooru nodding in agreement.

 

Momo pulled out a letter opener from her desk and used it to open the letter.

 

They were all surprised when a small metal disk fell onto the desk, instead of a piece of paper.

 

A moment after the disk hit the desk, it began to light up, before a hologram appeared in front of them.

 

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION” boomed a familiar voice.

 

“All Might?!” exclaimed all three in surprise.

 

“YES, IT IS I, ALL MIGHT, AND AS OF THE START OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, UA’S NEWEST TEACHER” All Might entered a pose as he said this, brandishing his famous smile.

 

“All Might? A teacher?” questioned Izuku, finding it slightly hard to believe.

 

“NOW, YOU THREE MAY BE WONDERING WHY THERE IS ONLY ONE LETTER, THAT IS BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD ALL OPEN THEM TOGETHER, SO I HAD ALL THREE OF YOUR RESULTS PUT INTO ONE MESSAGE” explained All Might, answering the earlier question.

 

“NOW, BEFORE I BEGIN WITH THE PRACTICAL, I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT ALL THREE OF YOU PASSED THE WRITTEN EXAM WITH FLYING COLOURS, GOOD JOB.” Izuku, Momo and Tooru smiled in excitement.

 

“AS FOR THE PRACTICAL, I BELIEVE WE SHOULD START WITH YOUNG YAOYOROZU. YOU ACCUMULATED AN IMPRESSIVE 57 VILLAIN POINTS, WHICH IS ENOUGH TO SECURE YOU A PLACE IN UA’S HERO COURSE” 

 

Momo bounced in excitement “I did it, I’m in” Izuku and Tooru both enveloped the girl in a hug.

 

“HOWEVER, THAT ISN'T ALL WE WERE KEEPING SCORE OF”

 

Momo, Tooru and Izuku went quiet, staring at the screen with surprise, but also apprehension.

 

“YOU SEE, WHAT KIND OF HERO SCHOOL WOULD WE BE IF WE DIDN'T REWARD HEROIC ACTIONS. YOU, YOUNG YAOYOROZU, PUT YOURSELF IN HARMS WAY TO SAVE ANOTHER EXAMINEE, DESTROYING THE ZERO POINTER TO DO SO. FOR ACTIONS SUCH AS THESE, WE HAVE RESCUE POINTS, AND YOU EARNED YOURSELF 60 OF THEM WHEN YOU SAVED YOUR FELLOW EXAMINEE, GIVING YOU A TOTAL OF 117 POINTS” all three teenager’s eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets with how wide they became.

 

All Might kept going “NEXT IS YOUNG HAGAKURE. YOU ACCUMULATED A WHOOPING 68 VILLAIN POINTS, AND JUST LIKE YOUNG YAOYOROZU, YOU PUT YOURSELF IN THE WAY OF DANGER TO SAVE A FELLOW EXAMINEE, EARNING YOU A TOTAL OF 60 RESCUE POINTS YOURSELF, TOTALLING IN AN ASTOUNDING 128 POINTS, PUTTING YOU IN SECOND PLACE, JUST IN FRONT OF YOUNG YAOYOROZU” Izuku and Momo turned to state wide eyed at Tooru.

 

“NOW, CAN YOU GUESS WHO GOT FIRST PLACE? YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU SCORED A RECORD BREAKING 93 VILLAIN POINTS, A SUM OF WHICH WERE THE RESULT OF THE ROBOTS YOU TOOK CONTROL OF, AND LIKE YOUNG HAGAKURE AND YAOYOROZU, YOU SCORED 60 RESCUE POINTS WHEN YOU RAN IN TO SAVE A FELLOW EXAMINEE, GIVING YOU A TOTAL OF 153 POINTS, THE MOST EVER ACHIEVED IN UA’S HISTORY, BREAKING EVEN MINE AND ENDEAVOR’S” Izuku couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“COME YOU THREE, UA WILL BE YOUR HERO ACADEMIA, YOU'VE DONE ME PROUD” All Might reaches his hand towards the camera, his smile managing to widen even further.

 

The hologram turned to a score board, with Izuku square at the top followed by Tooru in second and Momo in third.

 

“Oh my god. We got in, and we got so many more points compared to everyone else” Momo couldn’t believe her eyes. They hadn’t just passed, they had blown away the competition.

 

Then the girls heard sniffling, and turned their heads.

 

Izuku was crying, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Izu? What’s wrong?” asked Momo worriedly as she went over and kneeled in front of the boy.

 

“I-I just can’t b-believe it. I passed. I passed with the highest score in the schools history. I’m going to become a hero” Izuku hadn’t felt this happy in years, well, besides when Momo and Tooru confessed to him.

 

The worried looks and Momo and Tooru’s faces disappeared, replaced by soft smiles as they hugged the boy.

 

While they sat, the projector reactivated itself, having turned off after the message.

 

“AH, I FORGOT TO MENTION, YOU MIGHT WANT TO KEEP AN EYE ON THE NEWS” added All Might cryptically.

 

The three of them looked at the projection with confusion, but shrugged it off and instead continued to sit and embrace each other while it sunk in.

 

They had passed, and they were going to UA together.

 

Eventually they released each other and went back to the disk. There was some info written on the screen.

 

It said that all three of them were going to be a part of class 1-A, and that they must move in to the dorm at least the week before school starts.

 

Excitement spread between them, they were going to be in the same class which meant the same dorm.

 

They left Momo’s room to go and tell their parents the results.

 

It’s a shame that in their excitement, they missed the name of the person in forth place.

 

A name Izuku knew all too well.

  
  
  


True to what All Might had said, the following day the news was on fire with excitement.

 

They had finally managed to get examinees from the UA entrance exam to spill what had happened , but they had been getting conflicting accounts of a certain event.

 

Nedzu had obviously gotten wind of this, and decided he was going to address it.

 

At the Yaoyorozu household, the two families and Tooru were sitting in the large lounge, watching TV on their large TV, when suddenly their show was interrupted.

 

The TV turned to a news station “We interrupt your scheduled program to bring you some breaking news. UA is currently holding a press conference on campus to address the recent rumours of their recent entrance exam for the hero course. We’re tuning in to the feeds from the conference now” said an anchorman, the screen quickly changing again to a view of a stage, with Nedzu stood at a podium.

 

“Greetings everyone, am i a mouse? A dog? Or a bear? The important thing is, i’m the principal. I have called for this press conference to address the rumours going around our previously secret hero course entrance exam. While it is saddening for the secret to be out, we knew we wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever, so we would like to confirm that yes, the exam consists of defeating robots to gain points. We are aware that this seems biased towards physical combat based quirks, but we will not be discussing this today” Nedzu’s smile remained bright and cheery as always while speaking.

 

“By now you have all likely also heard retellings of the destruction of the dreaded zero pointer, but have also gotten conflicting retellings yes?” the crowd of reporters lit up with loud murmurs “I would like to confirm three of them, yes, three. It is rare for the zero pointer to be defeated, having only been destroyed less than a dozen times, so to have three of them destroyed in a single exam was truly incredible” the crowd erupted into loud chatter, which persisted for over a minute before Nedzu managed to calm the crowd of reporters “You have all likely heard of the cannon wielding girl, who destroyed a zero pointers head to save another examinee. The retelling of the invisible girl, who jumped from building to building before destroying the zero pointer with a single immense punch, was a true sight to see. And last but not least, we have the retelling of the deep sea beast emerging from the ground and destroying the zero pointer with little effort. All three of these stories are true and the students behind all three of these have been accepted with more points than anyone in UA’s history, beating both All Might and Endeavors scores” announced Nedzu, causing the reporters to erupt into another shouting match as each of them tried to get the principals attention.

 

Nedzu motioned with his paws for the crowd to calm down, they did as such after a moment “Please, i will answer your questions, but not while you all shout over each other. Raise of hands and i will point you out to ask” a sea of raised hands popped up.

 

Nedzu gestured for a reporter, who quickly stood up and asked her question “What are the names of these students?”

 

Nedzu’s smile become the almost imperceptibly smaller as he answered “We have no intention of divulging their names, for their privacy as we know you are all liable to hound them for answers” answered the principal.

 

As he answered a large amount of the raised hands fell.

 

The questions continued, but Izuku, his Mom, Toto, Coco and his girlfriends all zoned out of the rest of the conference.

 

“They heard about what we did?” Izuku’s voice leaked disbelief.

 

“It looks like they did, and they seemed to think that your fellow examinees were lying about the zero pointers, because there were three versions” answered Coco, who sounded almost proud.

 

Tooru shrugged “Can't really blame them, all the stories sound a bit disbelieving at first, especially when you take the zero pointers size into account”

 

Momo hummed “True enough, but was it really necessary for the principal to come out himself and essentially brag about this?”

 

“He‘s probably just trying to advocate UA as the better hero school because it gets the more powerful students” mused Toto.

 

Everyone hummed, but decided to get back to the conference, where another reporter was about to speak.

 

“Are the three students you spoke of the children of any notable heroes?”

 

Nedzu’s grin widened slightly “I supposed I can answer this question. No, they are not the children of any heroes, and as far as I know, they are the first in their respective families to attempt to become heroes” the reporters began to mutter in surprise. The first in their families to try and become heroes, and they all destroy the dreaded zero pointer?

 

Inko sighed, grabbing everyone else’s attention.

 

“Is something wrong Inko?” asked Coco.

 

Inko shook her head “No, not particularly, it’s just there is someone in my family who was a hero, but we don’t talk about him. He was dirty” the mood became hushed after that.

 

“When you say dirty, do you mean he used his position to do illegal work?” asked Toto with a frown.

 

Inko nodded “I don’t want to talk about it, no one in my family does, he’s a bad mark in our family history”

 

Nobody said anything, turning back to watch the rest of the conference in silence.

  
  
  


Time had passed, and it was time to move into the dorm.

 

Izuku, Momo and Tooru had all packed basically their entire rooms, except Momo, who wasn’t bringing her bed as Izuku had pointed out that the rooms likely wouldn’t be as big as hers in the mansion.

 

They arrived in the car they usually drove in, followed closely by three moving trucks.

 

They exited the car, before excitement found its way into them as they stared at the large dorm building, which was still smaller than the mansion.

 

“This is it, we’re at UA” Izuku was shining, almost literally, with excitement as he bounced on his heels.

 

Tooru was similarly excited, while Momo shook her head at the two, but still had a smile on her face.

 

“Do you want us to just take your things inside, or all the way up to the room?” asked on of the men driving the trucks.

 

“Just bring them inside, we’ll take them up ourselves. Thank you for your work” answered Momo as she politely bowed in thanks.

 

The man nodded and went back to his coworkers, telling them where to bring the things.

 

“I guess we should go inside then?” suggested Tooru, whilst pointing to the dorm’s entrance.

 

Izuku and Momo nodded in agreement and all three of them walked to the dorm.

 

They entered into what must have been the common area, which consisted of a large table, probably for eating meals, some sofas and a TV, among other things.

 

“Seems kinda tame, I mean, compared to the mansion” noted Tooru when they entered.

 

Izuku nodded in agreement, while Momo looked around. She wasn’t used to such, normal looking conditions.

 

“Well, I guess we should figure out where our rooms are, then bring our things up to them” suggested Izuku.

 

“Yes, the movers should be done relatively quickly” agreed Momo.

 

They quickly realised the dorm was split up into one side being the boys dorm and the other the girls dorm, which made sense but also saddened the three of them.

 

They quickly found their rooms, Tooru and Momo’s luckily being right next to each other, and made their way back down to collect their things.

 

“Um, could either of you help with me things? I’m afraid I’m not as strong as you two are” Momo was a but embarrassed to ask, but nothing could be done about it.

 

Izuku and Tooru smiled “Of course, let’s get your stuff up first”

 

Izuku used his tendrils to carry several boxes at once, while Tooru used her Flash Veil to carry the heavier objects.

 

They worked together like this with Tooru and Izuku’s things as well, meaning they quickly cleared their things into their rooms.

 

From there it was a simple matter of setting everything up, and before long they were all lying together on Izuku’s bed and cuddling.

 

“I wonder if anyone else is here yet?” wondered Izuku absentmindedly.

 

“Maybe, but if there are then we will probably meet them later at dinner” Tooru was too comfortable nuzzled up against Izuku to care at that point.

 

Momo nodded in agreement from her spot nuzzled up against the other side of Izuku.

 

“Fair point. Speaking of dinner, I hope they’ve stocked up the refrigerator down stairs, otherwise there might be trouble” Izuku hoped they had, but if not then worst case they’d have to order take out.

 

Their pleasant silence was interrupted soon after by a knock on the door.

 

Izuku, much to Tooru and Momo’s disappointment, got up to answer the door.

 

When he opened the door, he was met by a familiar face.

 

“Oh, hello Izuku, i apologise if i interrupted anything but i wished see who was here so far. I was planning on getting dinner started soon” It was Tenya, who had apparently also moved in already.

 

“Hey Tenya, that sounds nice. If you want, me, Tooru and Momo can make dinner while you go around and see who’s here” Izuku was glad to see his friend had moved in as well.

 

“That sounds pleasant, are they in their own rooms or yours?” asked Tenya as he clapped his hands.

 

“We’re in here” answered Tooru from Izuku’s bed.

 

“Ah, hello you two. I will go through the rest of the dorm, if you could begin dinner that would be wonderful” Tenya gestured down the hall.

 

Izuku nodded “Just give us a moment. I’ll see you down stairs” Izuku waved and closed the door, turning to Momo and Tooru.

 

“You two up for making dinner?” asked Izuku.

 

Tooru groaned in mock annoyance, while Momo rolled her eyes at her response, but nodded to Izuku.

 

“Then let’s go” Izuku pulled both girls up and they left the room together.

 

When they got to the kitchen, they immediately searched it to take stock of what there was.

 

After a few minutes, they got together to discuss what they should make.

 

They decided on making some Soba as it was something they all knew to make.

 

The smell of food being cooked spread through the kitchen and into the common room.

 

Before long, shuffling could be heard as other residents made their way down.

 

“Uh hey, do we have to make our own food?” 

 

Izuku turned, seeing a boy with red spiky hair standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“If you mean do we have to do it ourselves instead of a teacher, then yes, if you mean do you have to make your own food tonight, then no, we’re taking care of that” answered Izuku as he smiled.

 

The red haired boy grew a wide and surprisingly spiky smile.

 

“Awesome, thanks man. My names Eijiro Kirishima, pleasure to meet ya” introduced the boy.

 

“Izuku Midoriya, and the pleasures mine” greeted Izuku as he introduced himself.

 

Izuku nodded his head in the direction of the common room “If there’s anyone else out there, tell them the foods ready soon”

 

Kirishima shot Izuku a thumbs up, before doing as asked.

 

“Everyone, foods ready in a minute” shouted the redhead as he entered the common room, getting excited chatter in response.

 

A minute later the three of them emerged with trays carrying bowls of Soba.

 

Tenya had arrived early on in the cooking and told them how many people were present in the dorm, which is how they had exactly enough bowls of food for everyone.

 

Besides Tenya and Kirishima, there were five other students living in the dorms.

 

One was a boy with the head of a raven, another had six arms, the third was the girl with brown hair from the entrance exam and the fourth was a boy with yellow hair, a black streak going through it at places.

 

Izuku smiled “Dig in every-” green eyes met red, green hair standing in front of ash blonde.

 

“K-K-Kacchan?” Izuku’s voice dripped with fear as his eyes were stuck on the one person he was the most afraid of, Katsuki Bakugou.

 

Katsuki’s eyes widened “Dek- Midoriya?”

 

Izuku’s eyes widened, that tone, there was no anger, in fact, it sounded like genuine surprise and the lack of the nickname was even stranger.

 

“Izuku? Are you ok?” asked Momo, her face clear with worry.

 

Izuku was quiet for a moment, before attempting to speak.

 

Someone spoke for him.

 

“It’s me, he’s afraid of me”

 

Everyone turned to Katsuki with confused expressions, but two peoples faces lit up with recognition, before they turned into glares.

 

“It’s you” stated Tooru, as she stood protectively in front of Izuku, Momo doing the same.

 

Katsuki’s expression turned into a sad frown, not a scowl like one would expect, but a genuine frown “I, i didn’t expect to meet again like this, i didn’t want to meet like this, but...” Katsuki stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of Izuku, who was shaking slightly.

 

Suddenly, the boy bowed,  _ bowed _ , something Katsuki Bakugou would never do.

 

“I know it won’t make up for what i did, but i want to apologise for how i treated you and all I’ve done. There is no excuse for what i did, and i don’t expect forgiveness for it either” Katsuki’s voice was sincere, no anger or anything that made it sound forced.

 

“K-Kacchan?” Izuku was confused. Was this really the Katsuki that had tormented him for over a decade?

 

“I’ll leave so you can enjoy your food. Bye” Katsuki grabbed a bowl and headed towards the stairs.

 

“W-wait!”

 

Katsuki stopped.

 

“K-Kacchan, do you mean it?” 

 

Katsuki turned his head, looking at Izuku over his shoulder.

 

He was still shaking, but his expression was different, unreadable.

 

Katsuki was quiet for a moment.

 

“I do, now i do. A year ago? Maybe not, but now i do” answered Katsuki, his voice honest.

 

Izuku was quiet for a moment, before making his decision.

 

“I-If you really mean it, t-then i’ll try and forgive you”

 

Katsuki’s eyes widened “W-what? What are you saying? I tormented you, i scarred you, how can you still try and forgive someone like me?!” yelled Katsuki, his emotions boiling over.

 

Izuku flinched at Katsuki’s raised voice, which made the ash blonde freeze for a moment.

 

“I-I always wanted t-to get back what we h-had when we were k-kids, before your quirk” admitted Izuku, as tears began to appear at the edges of his eyes.

 

“You, you did?” Katsuki couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he had been prepared for anything else, but not Izuku being willing to try and  _ forgive him _ .

 

Izuku nodded, no longer trusting his voice as tears began to stream down his face.

 

He was quickly brought into an embrace by Momo and Tooru, as they whispered comforting things to him.

 

Katsuki stared for a moment, before turning back to leave.

 

“P-please, stay K-Kacchan”

 

Katsuki involuntarily froze at the use of the nickname again, but still turned again to look at Izuku, who was giving him a shaky, tear filled smile.

 

“You… you want me to stay?” Katsuki’s voice was low, barely loud enough for Izuku to hear.

 

“I-I want to try and f-forgive you. I c-can’t do that if y-you aren’t here” Izuku wasn’t shaking anymore, his girlfriends’ embrace comforting him as he addressed his former bully.

 

Katsuki’s eyes held an unreadable emotion, but he did as asked, walking back to the table and sitting on the opposite end from Izuku.

 

“Are you sure about this?” whispered Tooru, her voice dripping with worry as she looked him in the eyes.

 

Izuku nodded “I’m s-sure” Izuku said no more, before moving from the embrace to sit at the table.

 

Tooru and Momo exchanged glances, but joined the boy after a moment, sitting on either side of him.

 

The following days were difficult, but Izuku slow tried to interact with Bakugou.

 

One day, they ended up on the topic of quirks.

 

“So, since your here, it must mean you either had a quirk all along after all, or you used support items or something” Bakugou’s tone was neutral and quiet, bearing no emotions.

 

Izuku hummed “I-I do, i f-found out the day before my m-mom called your mom and t-told her what you’d done. I accidentally m-mentioned how bad my life as been b-because of it, and i ended up having to s-spill to mom”

 

Bakugou hummed but said nothing.

 

This pattern held on during the days before school started.

 

As the days before the school year began passed, more students trickled in, two of which were familiar to Izuku and Momo, the green haired girl and the purple haired girl.

 

They, along with the brown haired girl, managed to say their thanks to the three zero point destroyers, who blushed and claimed it was nothing.

 

Truly, UA was going to be an experience.


	13. First day of "Fun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 25th, Merry Christler :P  
> Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The first day of school begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it,s been a long time since this one last updated, but i managed to finish a chapter for it. Can't promise the next one will come anytime soon, but some day it should :/

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **[SIVA]**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


It was time. School was starting, and 1-A was ready.

 

“So who do you think our teacher will be?” asked Tooru as she, Momo and Izuku were walking to their classroom, being the last as they had trouble leaving the bed because of their cuddling.

 

“I’m not sure, but I have an idea” answered Izuku, his hand on his chin as he thought.

 

“Guess we will see” said Momo as they arrived at the door to class 1-A.

 

Izuku opened the door to the classroom, but didn’t manage to get much farther than the threshold of the room.

 

“There you three are, where were you?” Kirishima stood up as he noticed them enter.

 

“Oh, we had some trouble with getting our things together” answered Momo quickly, having thought up a cover for their cuddling. They didn’t want to reveal their relationship yet.

 

“Oh, you too? Guess me, Ashido and Kaminari aren’t the only ones then” laughed Kirishima.

 

Izuku, Tooru and Momo smiled, but then suddenly all three of them whipped around, Izuku brandishing his tendrils, Tooru using her Flash Veil and Momo having created a sword, startling their classmates in the process.

 

All three of them were standing in combat stances and staring at what could only be described as a giant yellow caterpillar.

 

“Good to see you three are still keeping your guards up at all times” stated a voice.

 

The yellow caterpillar turned over, revealing the bored and tired face of Aizawa.

 

Izuku, Tooru and Momo immediately relaxed.

 

“Aizawa-sensei? What are you doing here?” questioned Izuku confusion clear on all three of their faces.

 

“I’m the teacher of class 1-A, how do you think I kept meeting with you?” questioned the man, getting “ooooh”s from all three of the students in front of him. They had forgotten that fact for a moment.

 

Aizawa sighed and stood up, getting out of his sleeping bag.

 

“As I said, I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa” he then pulled out a stack of gym uniforms “and you’re going to be taking a test. Grab your assigned uniform, then meet me outside of the school” Aizawa promptly turned on his heel and left.

 

Izuku, Momo and Tooru didn’t need to be told twice and grabbed their uniforms and quickly left for the changing rooms, leaving a class full of confused students, but they quickly recovered and followed suit.

 

Izuku, Momo and Tooru quickly finished changing, knowing Aizawa wanted to save time as much as possible, while everyone else was slow and chatting with each other.

 

Izuku also managed to change before anybody got a look at his implant, having pulled on his top moments before his classmates entered.

 

When the three of them arrived outside, Aizawa nodded.

 

“Good to see you three still think logically. I don’t plan on having you three attend these tests, since i already know your boundaries, so instead, Midoriya, I want you to train the control and speed of your tendrils, Hagakure, I want you to shadow box, switching between using your quirk and not using it, Yaoyorozu I want you to work on your creation speed with more complex objects. Get to it you three” ordered Aizawa as he pointed to an open patch of ground.

 

The three of them stood at attention “Yes sir” then went to work.

 

The scene their classmates arrived to, was Izuku’s tendrils whirling around and striking the air, Tooru, who was shadow boxing in the open air, the sparks of her Flash Veil appearing for a few minutes then switch off for another few minutes, her speed noticeably faster when the Flash Veil was active, and Momo, who was creating small electronic devices as quickly as she could, occasionally grabbing a snack to eat and replenish her lipids, then continuing afterwards.

 

They were… almost disturbed by their speed, Tooru was actually creating small wind bursts when she kicked while using Flash Veil.

 

Aizawa spoke up as he addressed the class “That took you too long, I expect you all to have shaved down to five minutes or less by the end of the first semester, like those three” he pointed to Izuku, Toory and Momo as he said this.

 

A hand raised from the gathered class.

 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow “What is it Uraraka?”

 

“Isn’t there supposed to be orientation? And what are those three doing?” asked the brown haired girl.

 

Aizawa sighed, he had hoped that someone wouldn’t ask just one year “Orientation is a waste of time. You’re hero course students, we need to use your time efficiently on things besides a needless orientation, and for that, you’re going to be taking a test, one those three don’t need to do, which is why I’m having them train in different ways to increase their weaker areas”

 

“Why are they not required to take the test?” asked Iida with a raised hand, he knew they were talented, but how did the teacher know.

 

“Because I already know where they’re at, so they don’t need to do these tests, unlike all of you. Now, Bakugou, besides those three, you scored the most points at the entrance exam” Aizawa threw him a ball “How far could you throw in high School?”

 

Bakugou shrugged “76 meters, give or take”

 

Aizawa pointed at a circle drawn on the ground “Try throwing now, but with your quirk”

 

Bakugou grinned and walked into the circle.

 

This did not go past the three who were training. Izuku had told Momo and Tooru about Bakugou and his quirk, and two of them went into high gear.

 

Recalling details about one of their new classmates quirks, Momo created a pair of heavy duty noise cancelling headphones, and threw them to Izuku, who immediately understood what she wanted him to do.

 

He used a pair of his tendrils to quickly put the headphones onto Kyouka Jirou’s head.

 

Barely two seconds after he managed this, Bakugou let off a battle cry and launched the ball with a massive explosion.

 

Jirou had turned to look at Izuku and Momo in confusion, but the second she felt, not heard, the explosion and turned to look at it, she realised what they were doing.

 

Izuku, Momo and Tooru ran over to Jirou, who pulled off the headphones.

 

Momo began fussing over the purple haired girl “Oh gosh, are you ok Jirou? Did we get them on in time? Can you hear us” asked the ravenette worriedly.

 

Jirou nodded dumbly “Y-yeah, I’m ok, I can hear you” answered the girl with obvious surprise.

 

They breathed a sigh of relief “Thank god, we should have known beforehand that this would happen, but we overlooked it, I’m just happy we got the headphones to you before the explosion went off” Izuku smiled as he finished his explanation.

 

Jirou smiled back gratefully “Thanks you two. I felt that explosion, if you hadn’t given me these headphones, I would definitely have been in a lot of pain”

 

Momo smiled “You’re welcome, but I think Aizawa-sensei might want your attention again.

 

Aizawa nodded as everyone turned to look at him “You’re right, I do want their attention back, but it would have been worse if you didn’t act, so good job” Aizawa nodded in the direction of their little training ground, telling them to get back to training.

 

The stood at attention “Yes Sir” then did as asked, their classmates sweat dropping at the military like action.

 

“Attention and action like theirs is what I hope to see from you before this semester is over. Now, Bakugou, you threw the ball 938.7 meters, not bad” Aizawa turned the device in his hand over to show the class the score.

 

Excited muttering spread through the crowd.

 

“This looks like fun”

 

Aizawa stilled, his face hidden behind his scarf “Fun huh. Is that what you all think this is”

 

Aizawa began emanating a threatening aura, which caused the class to flinch, but only slowed down Izuku, Momo and Tooru for a moment before they went back to normal.

 

“If you’re here just to have fun, then you have another thing coming. Actually, how’s this for fun. The person who comes in last place is going to be deemed useless and will be immediately expelled” Aizawa gave his signature grin as he said this, though it seemed more sadistic than anything.

 

The class cried out in indignance.

 

“What? You can’t do that, that’s not fair!” exclaimed Ochako.

 

“Fair? Is a natural disaster fair? An earthquake, a tsunami or a forest fire? No, they are not, and neither is life. Us teachers at UA are given a lot of freedom, and if you don’t believe me when I say I’ll do it, you can ask those three, they know how willing I am”

 

Izuku spoke up “It’s true” then Momo took over “Last year he expelled his entire class within the first week” then Tooru finished “If he says he’s going to do something, then it's best to believe it”

 

The class paled at their words. An entire class? In the first week?

 

“If you’re done gawking, let’s get to it, we don’t have all day”

 

To say the class hurried would be an understatement, nobody wanted to be in last place, but some seemed more likely than others, mainly those with non physique enhancing quirks, like Kouda’s quirk which only allowed him to talk to animals.

 

The tests were done to the best of everyone’s abilities, obviously some excelled in certain tests, while lacking in others. For example, Iida was the fastest in the 50 meter run and the endurance run, but was weaker in the grip test due to his focus on his legs.

 

Half way through the tests, Aizawa allowed Izuku, Momo and Tooru to relax and watch, why he did so, he didn’t say.

 

One thing the three of them all noted while watching, was a certain boy with purple orbs on his head staring at every girl with a perverted expression. Momo and Tooru had even caught the boy looking at them while they were training, especially Momo since her jacket had to be open in order for her to use her quirk.

 

They frowned and shared a look, they hoped Aizawa would notice and call him out on it, otherwise they certainly would.

 

After a while later, the tests were concluded and the class gathered in front of Aizawa.

 

The scores were tallied and displayed to the class, but it included Izuku, Momo and Tooru, despite them not having participated, and their scored were listed as such.

 

1st. Izuku Midoriya

2nd. Momo Yaoyorozu.

3rd. Tooru Hagakure.

4th. Shoto Todoroki.

5th. Katsuki Bakugou.

6th. Tenya Iida.

7th. Fumikage Tokoyami.

8th. Mezo Shouji.

9th. Mashirao Ojiro.

10th. Eijirou Kirishima.

11th. Mina Ashido.

12th. Ochako Uraraka.

13th. Koji Kouda.

14th. Rikido Satou.

15th. Tsuyu Asui.

16th. Yuga Aoyama.

17th. Hanta Sero.

18th. Denki Kaminari.

19th. Kyouka Jirou.

20th. Minoru Mineta.

 

Mineta burst into tears the second he saw where his name was, pleading to be allowed to stay.

 

Aizawa opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to it.

 

Momo stepped forwards as she addressed her teacher “Aizawa-sensei, I would like to make an inquiry into Minoru Mineta’s behaviour during the tests” requested the ravenette girl politely.

 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, but gestured for her to continue, he had known her long enough to trust her words and opinions.

 

Momo nodded and began to talk “Throughout the tests, not only I, but Izuku and Tooru have also noted that Mineta would constantly stare, no, leer at his female classmates, including Tooru and I. I cannot speak for the other girls, but I feel in no way comfortable with having him near us. It is harsh, but a hero doesn’t stare and leer at girls who are trying to do their best to become heroes” she side eyed the short boy with a mix of disappointment and disgust.

 

Aizawa’s expression seemed to darken slightly when he turned to the student in question “I was hoping it was just me seeing things, but it would seem it wasn’t. I was going to say forget the expulsion, but you’ve done nothing but stare pervertedly at your classmates and made them uncomfortable, that and you didn’t utilise your quirk to the best of your abilities. Minoru Mineta, go pack your things, you’re expelled” decided the teacher with a slightly cold tone.

 

Mineta began wailing “No, please I’m sorry, please don’t expel me” pleaded the boy.

 

Aizawa seemed to have had enough. He used his capture weapon to bind the short boy up and silence him.

 

He activated his quirk as he addressed the boy “I’ve made my decision and they way you’re acting is not making me in anyway regret my choice. Get going, now” there was a minor threat to his tone as he spoke.

 

Mineta was shaking, but the second he was released, he did as asked and ran to his dorm to pack his things.

 

Aizawa sighed and turned to the Momo “Thank you for confirming that. I was going to let him stay, but I trust your words and if he makes you uncomfortable, then he would have made everyone uncomfortable. I apologise for my slip up” apologised the teacher as he nodded to her.

 

Momo blinked at the apology, but she gave him a reassuring smile afterwards “You have nothing to apologise about sensei, he wasn’t being incredibly obvious, I only caught it because he was looking straight at me while… drooling” Momo shuddered as she recalled the moment she happened to look at the boy.

 

Aizawa nodded “Alright, Minoru Mineta is expelled. That means you’ll be getting a transfer, most likely from Gen Ed. Problem child, you’re going to be helping me” the teacher looked to the greenette in question as he said this.

 

Izuku blinked at the sudden call out “M-me? Why sensei?” asked Izuku nervously.

 

Aizawa grinned, but it was more amused than the previous one “Because I know about your quirk analysis, I want you to help me find someone who can take the spot” explained the man.

 

Izuku was a bit embarrassed about being called out like that, but was happy that someone acknowledged it at the same time.

 

Izuku stood tall with a happy smile “Yes Sensei, i’ll do my best” promised the boy.

 

Aizawa nodded, then turned around and began walking “Your syllables are in the classroom, go grab them after you’ve changed. Midoriya, meet me in the teacher’s lounge after lunch. Class dismissed”

 

Once around the corner of the building, Aizawa addresses the elephant.

 

“So All Might, care to tell me why you were stalking us during the test?”

 

All Might’s smile didn’t falter “Now now, I just wanted to see the students in action before tomorrow” answered the blonde with an amused tone.

 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow “Do you mean the class as a whole, or the three you took a liking to before they started here?” asked the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

 

All Might sweat dropped at that “...A little of both truthfully. I couldn’t help but be nervous that you might have them do an extra difficult test or something, then expel one or multiple of them because they didn’t measure up” admitted the hero sheepishly.

 

Aizawa waived a dismissive hand “That would be illogical, I already know they’re more than capable of becoming heroes, making them do the test, or any test, would be counterproductive” the man sounded slightly annoyed by the blonde’s suggestion.

 

All Might clapped his hands “Speaking of the test, I see you didn’t expel anyone due to lack of ability” noted the blonde.

 

Aizawa grunted in annoyance “No, but I expelled someone for lack of human decency, I almost let him stay until Yaoyorozu spoke up” Aizawa scowled as he thought about what he had seen from the boy.

 

All Might raised a surprised eyebrow “The short fellow who ran away? Why do you say he lacks human decency?” asked the hero with confusion.

 

Aizawa turned to look All Might square in the eyes “Because he was staring at his female classmates, apparently drooling at one point while looking at Yaoyorozu herself. If she hadn’t spoken up, I would have let him stay, and made the school year, or years, highly uncomfortable for all the girls, maybe even some of the boys if he’s the open type of pervert” Aizawa was internally beating himself up for his near blunder. He may be gruff, but he isn’t heartless dammit.

 

All Might’s smile fell slightly “Ah, I can see how that would be an issue. I cannot fault you for expelling him then. I suppose we should get back to any work we may have. I hope you have a pleasant day” the large man nodded to the underground hero, while wearing his signature smile.

 

Aizawa looked at All Might inquisitively for a moment, before turning and giving a wave over his shoulder.

 

All Might watched the gruff man as he walked away “Hmm, I had thought we might have trouble looking eye to eye, but perhaps that isn’t the case. You’re a strange one, Shota Aizawa” muttered the hero to himself, before turning and walking away himself.

  
  
  
  


The boys had made it to the locker room, and were in the middle of changing.

 

“Damn Midoriya, you were first place?” asked Sero enthusiastically while they changed.

 

Izuku shrugged, he was still wearing his top “I guess, I didn’t think so, but apparently so”

 

“Hey Midoriya, i thought you said your quirk manipulated code, so what we’re those tendrils you used?” asked Satou with slight confusion as he looked to the boy.

 

Izuku froze.

 

After a few moments of indecision, he decided to bite the bullet and get it over with quickly.

 

He turned around slowly, and pulled his top off, leaving his back exposed.

 

Gasps rang out as everyone looked at the implant in his back.

 

“Midoriya, what the hell is that?” asked Bakugou with shock bleeding through his voice.

 

Izuku uncondensed his SIVA and created his tendrils “That, was a desperate attempt to stay alive during a near death experience” answered Izuku solemnly.

 

Shouji morphed one of his arms into a mouth “You mean during the mall attack from over a year ago?”

 

Izuku turned to look at the tall boy “You remember that then? Yeah, it happened then. It was a desperate, and very lucky attempt at staying alive” admitted the boy with a sad tone.

 

“But, how did you even do that?” questioned Kirishima worriedly as he looked at the implant.

 

Izuku deconstructed his tendrils again, and allowed the nanites to fly through the changing room “I did it with these” the greenette pointed to the floating streams going through the room.

 

“What are those? they sparkle with such beauty~” remarked Aoyama flamboyantly as always.

 

Izuku looked the blonde boy straight in the eye as he answered, his expression dead serious “They’re nanomachines”

 

They looked back at him with blank expressions, then the nanites, then him.

 

After a moment, when they realised he was serious, their expressions turned to surprise.

 

“Wait, you’re serious?” asked Ojiro with clear surprise.

 

Izuku nodded “Yep. It happened about three years ago, during a school trip. We went to Yaoyorozu Industries’ main research and development lab. While there, Toto Yaoyorozu, the CEO of the company, let me see some of their high end prototypes. SIVA, was one of those prototypes. The only issue was, that at that time i didn’t know i had a quirk” explained the greenette.

 

Most of them didn’t seem to get the unspoken, but Shouji and Katsuki’s faces lit up.

 

“Something happened then?” asked Shouji inquisitively.

 

Izuku nodded “My quirk subconsciously took control of SIVA and since the nanites barely had any of the programming it required to function properly, my quirk basically ended up creating a permanent link with it as it provided the code. As a result, i had to move in with the Yaoyorozu family so they could keep watch over the nanites, and make sure i learned to control them properly” he smiled slightly as he remember all the good times he had had at the mansion.

 

Kaminari hummed with a teasing smile “That explains why Yaoyorozu hugged you the way she did the first day. You’ve basically been living together for a few years” teased the boy.

 

Izuku gained a small blush “W-well, she cares for my well being, so it’s only natural” it wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the real reason.

 

Kirishima raised an eyebrow “Then what about Hagakure? You three seem pretty chummy with each other”

 

Izuku tensed up, then looked away, not daring to meet their faces.

 

Most of them were confused by his reaction, but then there was a sigh from the back.

 

They turned to see Iida rubbing his eyes “Izuku, do you mind if i tell them?” asked the usually stiff boy as he looked to the greenette.

 

Izuku didn’t look at him, but after a moment gestured for him to go ahead.

 

Iida turned to the others “The reason they act “chummy” as you said, is because the three of them are in a polyamorous relationship. I know because Izuku, Momo and i went to the same high school” explained the blue haired boy.

 

Eyes widened and all of their heads whipped to look at Izuku with surprise.

 

“You have two girlfriends?!” shouted several of the boys.

 

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look at them with a sheepish smile “Uh, it sort of, happened all at once. We all liked each other, so it seemed like the most logical choice, so no one ended up left out” admitted Izuku shyly.

 

That caused most of his classmates face to light up with understanding, but some still held what seemed like jealousy, or admiration, he couldn’t tell.

 

Kaminari whistled “Damn, that’s still pretty lucky. You gotta tell me your secret” pleaded the boy as he put both of his hands on Izuku’s shoulders.

 

Izuku shrugged while wearing a sheepish smile “There’s no secret, it just… happened” explained the boy awkwardly.

 

Kaminari crossed his arms and grew a pout, but it was fake seeing as he failed to suppress a smile.

 

“So, about those nanites, how do they work?” asked Ojiro curiously as he examined the swarm flying around the room.

 

Izuku grew a wide excited smile before delving into everything he knew about SIVA.

 

Meanwhile in the girls changing room moments before.

 

“So Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, how come you two are so close with Midoriya?” asked Tsuyu bluntly with a finger on her chin.

 

Both girls sputtered as they were put on the spot, while Mina grew a mischievous smile.

 

“Yeah girls, what’s up?” asked Mina with a curious voice, with a hint of teasing.

 

The two girls looked around as they seemed to panic slightly internally “Oh, n-nothing, we’ve just known each other for a long time” lied Tooru, with Momo nodding in agreement, they didn’t want to admit to their relationship because they thought Izuku wasn’t ready.

 

Then they heard several muffled shouts.

 

“You have two girlfriends?!”

 

All the girls turned to stare at the wall, where the raised voices came from.

 

Momo and Tooru turned to each other again, then the girls, who all had raised eyebrows directed at the two of them.

 

Mina began to laugh, but managed to speak in between “Y-you two s-should probably j-just admit it” said the girl as she managed to speak through her laughter.

 

The three girls’ eyebrows raised further as they looked at the pink girl clutching her stomach, before turning to Momo and Tooru once again.

 

The two of them fidgeted, before Momo sighed “Well, seeing as Izuku seems to have revealed it to the boys, we should just say it. Yes, Izuku, Tooru and i are together in a polyamorous relationship” admitted the ravenette as she looked at the three girls.

 

Uraraka and Jirou’s eyes went wide with surprise, while Tsuyu croaked “I was right”

 

Momo and Tooru sputtered before looking at Tsuyu with surprise “Wait you knew?” asked Tooru incredulously with surprise.

 

Tsuyu tilted her head, her finger still on her chin “Well, i didn’t know, but I had a pretty strong feeling” explained the green haired girl.

 

“Oh” Momo and Tooru became flushed and wondered if they had been more obvious than they thought.

 

Jirou rubber her neck “Well, can’t say I expected that. I was expecting something like half siblings or something else, not a three way relationship” admitted the punk girl sheepishly.

 

Uraraka nodded in agreement “Yeah, I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just surprising” agreed the brunette with a wobbly smile.

 

Tsuyu stared at Tooru and Momo for a moment longer, then spoke again “This is probably a bit blunt, but you two and Midoriya were at that mall that got stormed by villains over a year ago right?” asked the frog-like girl inquisitively.

 

Tooru and Momo froze.

 

They were silent for several moments “We were. You saw the news?” answered Momo with little emotion in her voice and a frown on her face.

 

The girls seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden change in the taller girls demeanor.

 

Tsuyu however seemed unfazed “I did. It was pretty scary to watch, but when Midoriya used those tendrils of his to beat the head villain, me and my siblings cheered. I’m just glad to see you’re ok” the girl grew a smile as she said this.

 

Momo seemed to loosen up at that, while Tooru still seemed upset.

 

“To say we’re ok… wouldn’t be right” admitted Tooru with a sad tone.

 

They turned to her, Mina with a sad expression, she knew what she was about to say.

 

“That day. All of us nearly died, but Izuku was the closest. You saw his tendrils right?” began the ginger haired girl as she looked to the three girls.

 

The girls nodded, their expressions set in surprised confusion.

 

She lowered her head again “That isn’t a part of his quirk. Those are nanomachines. And he almost killed himself when he created the implant he put in his back” explained the girl with a grim tone.

 

Their eyes widened in shock.

 

“Wait what? He created an implant? On the spot? While fighting off a villain? How?” questioned Jirou frantically.

 

Momo put a hand on Tooru’s shoulder, to help comfort them both. It still upset them to think about that day.

 

Momo turned to Jirou “He had long been working on designing an implant that integrated into his brain directly, but when the villains attacked, he was forced to try and create it. If it had failed, he would’ve died, but if he didn’t do it, then he would’ve died anyway. They didn’t show it on the news, but he collapsed screaming in pain afterwards, then passed out” explained the girl with a somber tone of her own.

 

Uraraka was covering her mouth with her hands in shock, Jirou was staring dumbfounded and Tsuyu looked like she was in a trance.

 

“Jesus. That’s, what the fuck” swore Jirou, unable to find any other words to use.

 

Momo looked away from the three other girls “I, would rather not talk about this further” there was obvious pain in her voice as she asked this.

 

Uraraka, Jirou and Tsuyu traded worried looks, before nodding and continued to change in silence, meanwhile Tooru was trying to hold in tears, alongside Momo, who was faring little better.

 

“You two ok?” asked Mina, who approached them slowly.

 

Momo looked up from the embrace she had brought Tooru into “We… we’ll be ok. We’ll be out in a bit” replied the tall girl.

 

Mina nodded and turned back to her clothes, but not before shooting them another worried look over the shoulder.

 

_ ‘That.. could’ve gone better’ _ thought Mina sadly.

  
  
  
  


When Izuku exited the changing room, he was met by Mina, who said his girlfriends would be out in a bit and that they told her to tell him to go on ahead.

 

Izuku found it odd, but accepted it and went to the cafeteria to eat.

 

It didn’t take long to find the cafeteria and he went to the queue and got his food.

 

He sat at a table with Mina, Tenya, Bakugou, Kirishima and Tsuyu, chatting with each other as they ate.

 

After a while, Izuku became worried when he didn’t see Momo or Tooru and decided to go find them, in the unlikely case either had gotten hurt or the like.

 

He explained the situation to the others at the table, then left the cafeteria, while carrying a pair of trays with food for them with his tendrils.

 

He walked through the hallways, and he first tried going towards the classroom.

 

As he approached the classroom, he could hear shuffling coming from inside.

 

He peaked around the corner of the door into the classroom.

 

Sitting in the front seats, were Tooru and Momo, and the were looking at the desks in silence.

 

Izuku frowned with confusion and worry, and stepped into the doorway “Momo? Tooru? Are you ok, is something wrong?” asked the greenette with worry.

 

The two girls jumped and whipped to look at the greenette with wide eyes.

 

After a few moments, the girl’s expressions changed into something the boy couldn’t quite discern what was, and they looked back to the desks they were sitting at “We…” Tooru seemed about to try and say something, but sighed as she couldn’t find the words.

 

Momo seemed to take over, and she looked back up to Izuku “We were asked about the mall incident” answered the ravenette.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened. That explained it, they hadn’t arrived in the cafeteria because they were upset.

 

Izuku frowned sadly, and made his way over to the two girls.

 

He wrapped his arms around both girls “I know that that day is still difficult for you two, but i’m right here, i’m fine” assured the greenette kindly as he spoke to the girls.

 

The two girls remained quiet for a few moments, then their arms slowly wrapped around the boy and they hugged him back.

 

They didn’t cry, but Izuku had a feeling they were hugging him in an attempt to gain some form of comfort.

 

They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other.

 

Eventually, the two girls began to let go, and Izuku stood back up.

 

The boy smiled to them, then he brought the two trays with food over to them “Here, i brought you some food, since you didn’t come down to the cafeteria” he used his tendrils to place the trays on the desks.

 

The two girls blinked at the trays, then smiles spread across their faces as they looked up to the boy “Thanks Izuku” thanked Tooru cheerily, evidently she was returning to her usual self “Yes, thank you Izuku” thanked Momo as well, who also seemed to be doing better.

 

Izuku smiled wider “You’re welcome”

 

The three of them sat together in the class, even as the bell rang.

 

Izuku remembered he had to help Aizawa find a new classmate, but he also wanted to make sure his girlfriends were alright.

 

They did manage to persuade him that they were alright now, which wasn’t a lie, they were feeling better, so the boy reluctantly agreed and left towards the teachers lounge.

 

Looks like the first day was exciting, huh?


	14. A question, not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a question for you guys, so please read.

So, i know chapters for this fic, and for Trust Me have been... lacking for a long time.

 

Basically, my motivation for both these fics have just crashed, and i think i've finally figured out why.

 

They're boring to me.

 

To be more specific, they're boring compared to my other fics, as in there arent as many fun making twists to the story as there is in say my Starcraft fics.

 

To that end, my question is to you guys.

 

Would you be upset with me if i Rewrote Viridian, and maybe even Trust Me, like i did with Interstellar Hero?

 

It would mean the stories get changed some, but not massively, many things will remain the same, and some scenes will probably get reused, especially in Trust me.

 

Please leave your opinions in the comments, i'll be glad to hear from you all :D


	15. Well then, I uh...

So... I was not expecting as many responses as I got...

 

And you all almost made me cry at work when i read them too.

 

So, I guess it's obvious what I'll be doing. I will be rewriting both Viridian and Ironsbane, and Trust Me.

 

Now, since many of your comments have been similar, I decided to answer the majority of them here instead of sounding like a broken record in the comments.

 

First of all, the old fics will be left how they are, and I will be making an update on them when I upload the new fics, so you all can enjoy them as well if you'd all like.

 

Second, the ships will stay the same. Unlike with Interstellar Hero, I have no intention of messing with them because i enjoy them myself.

 

Third, there will obviously be changes to the story, but this will largely be in the form of additions, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't intending on reusing bits from the old fics, like BT's entrance at the USJ.

 

Fourth, thank you all very, very _very_ , much for your kind and encouraging words. You really have no idea how much it actually means to me.

 

So, beyond that, I thank you all for your opinions and I promise to make the rewrites extra great :D

**Author's Note:**

> This here is a link to the discord server I frequent: [Discord](https://discord.gg/XGXkJT2)
> 
> It is basically a large hub for several writers at this point, but it is run by the writer of Total Command alongside several other “larger” writers, but many smaller writers end up here as well, such as myself. If you wanna come and hang out, or just say hi, then you are more than welcome.


End file.
